XYXYZ: The Journey of The Phenomenal One (NJPW-WWE)
by AJ Styles P1
Summary: Ash no solo es un entrenador, también es conocido en el mundo de la lucha libre como AJ Styles, esto hace que se dirija a Kalos, región la cual tendrá que superar para estar mas cerca de convertirse en un maestro pokémon, ademas de que posiblemente esto lo lleve a estar en la mejor compañía de Pro-Wrestling en el mundo.
1. Prólogo

**Hola chicos de FanFiction, soy AJ Styles P1 trayéndoles mi primera historia espero que les guste.**

 **La historia será un poco diferente a lo que están acostumbrados ya que no solamente habrá batallas Pokemon sino también habrá Wrestling, esta se me vino a la cabeza hace algunas semanas y pensé en plasmarla a ver si les gusta, habrá capítulos en donde me concentrare en el Wrestling o en las batallas Pokemon.**

 **La historia no seguirá al 100% el mismo ciclo que tiene la serie XY/XYZ aunque si pondré varias cosas que pasaron en la serie, esto lo hago para no tener muchos capítulos.**

 **Ahora, esta historia si será AmourShipping pero no habrá tanto romance como creen ya que no se me da muy bien eso, eso y que la mayoría del tiempo me concentrare en el viaje por Kalos, entre otras cosas.**

 **Pero para no hacer esto muy largo empecemos con esto.**

 **Prologo**

Nos encontramos en la región de Kanto, exactamente en Pueblo Paleta donde un chico con pelo azabache vestido con un pantalón negro, una playera negra con el logo del Bullet Club y unos guantes negros que en el lado de las palmas tiene un logo de una P y un 1 (Para los que conozcan el P1 Logo :V) su Nombre es Ash Ketchum pero es conocido en el mundo del Wrestling (Lucha Libre) como AJ Styles, en este momento se encontraba hablando por video-llamada con el promotor de la compañía NJPW.

-¡Queeee!- _Exclamo sorprendido el azabache_

-Si Ash, nuestro próximo evento Wrestle Kingdom X sera en la región de Kalos- _Explicaba el promotor_

-" _Kalos, ehhh?_ "- _Pensó_ -Nunca había escuchado de esa región- _dijo Ash_

-Kalos es una gran región, tiene muchos avances tecnológicos, además de tener paisajes hermosos- _Decía el Promotor_ -Es una de las razones por la cual decidimos la junta directiva y yo hacerlo, además tiene un gran pasión por el Wrestling y las Batallas Pokemon.

-¡¿De verdad?!- _Exclamo emocionado Ash_ -¡Ya no puedo esperar! Solo ¿tengo una pregunta?

-Dime Ash- _Dijo un poco curioso el promotor_.

-¿Hay liga Pokemon ahí?- _Pregunto Ash con un sonrisa en su rostro_.

-Sabía que preguntarías eso- _Suspiro el promotor_ -Si Ash, hay una liga Pokemon en la región de Kalos- _Finalmente dijo el promotor_.

-¡Siiiiiii!- _Salto Ash de la emoción_ -Entonces iré a Kalos en busca de cumplir mis 2 objetivos.

-Me alegra escuchar eso- _Exclamo el Promotor_ -Entonces te veré en Kalos en 15 días, para Wrestle Kingdom X, por ahora preocupate de los 2 últimos 2 shows que tendremos en Kanto, y también la situación de tu contrato que está por finalizar- _Esto último lo dijo en un semblante serio_.

-No se preocupe, veremos más adelante lo del contrato- _Dijo Ash tranquilamente_.

-Está bien, eso era lo que te quería decir, hasta pronto Ash, nos vemos en 15 días- _Finalizo cortando la llamada_ -

Ash se paró de su lugar y salió a tomar aire, para pensar en su próxima aventura.

" _Prepárate Kalos, porque The Phenomenal One va en camino"_ - _Penso_.

En eso Pikachu se acerca a su entrenador (que por cierto estuvo junto a él durante su plática).

-Pikachu, ¡estás listo para una nueva aventura!- _Dijo Ash con mucho entusiasmo_.

-Pika (¡SI!)- _Respondió el Pokemon con el mismo tono_.

-Vamos a ganar la liga Kalos y estaremos más cerca de nuestros sueños- _Exclamo Ash con una sonrisa._

-Pika Pi, Pikachu (Si Ash, ganaremos la liga)- _Respondio Pikachu con una sonrisa._

-Ademas de que tengo que enfrentar a Shinsuke Nakamura en Wrestle Kingdom X por el IWGP Intercontinental Championship- _Dijo Ash_.

-Pika Pi Pi, Pika, Pikachu! (Claro Ash, y vas a ganarle, para ser el nuevo IWGP Intercontinental Champion)- _Dijo Pikachu con una gran sonrisa._

-Gracias por el apoyo. Pero bueno Pikachu tenemos que preparar las cosas para nuestro nuevo viaje- _Dijo Ash_.

Entonces regresaron a su casa, y se dispusieron a preparar cosas para el viaje (comida, dinero, ropa interior extra, mapa, el traje de lucha, etc. Ya saben lo típico). Así pasaron la mayoría de la tarde, hasta que la mamá de Ash (Delia :v) le dijo que bajara a cenar. Después de la cena, que por cierto Ash disfruto como un niño en la feria, era el momento de explicarle a su mama lo que tenía pensado hacer.

-Mamá, tengo algo que decirte- _Dijo Ash un poco serio_.

\- ¿Qué sucede hijo? - _Pregunto Delia un poco extrañada por el cambio de su hijo_.

-Te quiero decir que iré a la región de Kalos ya que tengo pensado entrar a la liga Kalos, y también es la región en donde será sede del evento más grande en NJPW: Wrestle Kingdom X donde luchare contra Shinsuke Nakamura por el IWGP Intercontinental Championship. A parte de que tengo que negociar hacer de si hare un nuevo contrato o me iré a otra empresa- _Termino diciendo Ash con una mirada seria pero tranquila a la vez_.

Delia no se sorprendió con lo que le dijo su hijo, ya que sabía, que el casi nunca esta mucho tiempo en su casa, ya sea por el Wrestling o ya sea por querer viajar a otra región. Asi que solamente salió de la cocina, para regresar con 2 cajas: 1 con el nombre de Ash y la otra con el nombre de AJ Styles WK-X.

-Sabía que tenías pensado irte a otra región para participar en la liga, así que me tome la libertad de hacerte ropa para el viaje- _Diciendo esto le entrega la caja con el nombre de Ash_.

-¡Enserio!- _Grito_ -Muchas gracias mamá- _Dijo Ash muy contento por el detalle_ , en eso se da cuenta de la otra caja-y ¿Qué hay de la otra caja mamá? – _Pregunto con un grado de curiosidad_.

-Ahhhh esta caja- _La levanta un poco_ -Bueno tu promotor me hablo mientras estabas en tu cuarto contándome acerca de tu situación actual con NJPW, y sobre tu ultimo PPV. Así que decidí hacerte una indumentaria de lucha, que puedas usar ese día, si me lo preguntas, esta ropa tiene que ir con los guantes de Bullet Club- _Agrego Delia_.

Ash tomo la caja, y tenía pensado abrirla, pero Delia lo detuvo con su mano.

-Hijo no quiero que la abras hasta ese día, quiero que sea una sorpresa- _Dija Delia de una forma tierna._

Ash al ver la reacción de su madre, comprendió lo que su mamá quería, quería, así que Ash miro la caja y decidió que la pondría en su mochila. Después de esto se fueron a Dormir. Toda la noche y parte de la mañana estuvo todo calmado y callado, hasta las 11:00 A.M.

Ash ya se encontraba en el aeropuerto junto a Pikachu en su hombro, llevaba puesto unos tenis rojo con negro, un pantalón negro, una playera negra con el logo P1 (Phenomenal One) y un chaleco azul con blanco y una gorra roja con blanco (la ropa de Kalos pues :V)

-Bueno Mamá ya es hora- _Dijo Ash muy entusiasmado_.

-Lo se, prométeme que tendrás cuidado- _Dijo Delia con una sonrisa_.

-Claro Mamá tendré cuidado, tanto como en mi viaje como en mis luchas- _Dijo Ash con mucha confianza._

-Pikachu, cuida de Ash, por favor- _Dijo Delia._

-Pika Pika (Claro no se preocupe)- _Respondió Pikachu con una sonrisa_

Después de despedirse, Ash subió al avión el cual se dirigía a Kalos, se sentó hasta la parte de atrás del avión, estaba entusiasmado por realizar este nuevo viaje, el cual conocería muchos pokemon, en donde tendrá grandes aventuras y batallas por igual, donde posiblemente consiga un nuevo título en NJPW y donde posiblemente cambie el rumbo de su carrera como luchador profesional.

 _Continuara…_

 **Bueno aquí está el prólogo de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Comenten que les pareció y en que lo puedo mejorar, es mi primera vez haciendo esto y quiero aprender a mejorar.**

 **Muchas gracias, hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 1: AJ STYLES ARRIVES TO KALOS

**CAPITULO 1: THE PHENOMENAL ONE ARRIVES TO KALOS**

 **Hola amigos de FanFiction, aquí AJ Styles P1 trayéndoles el primer capítulo de esta hitoria, espero y la disfruten.**

 **Antes de comenzar, las compañías las cuales participan en esta historia son 4 y estas son:**

 **-NJPW: New Japan Pro Wrestling**

 **-5 Star Pro-Wrestling (La cual solo aparecerá una vez)**

 **-RPW: Revolution Pro-Wrestling (La cual solo aparecerá una vez, además de que AJ Styles es el campeón de esta)**

 **-WWE: World Wrestling Entretaiment (Principalmente esta compañía va a salir en esta historia ya que esta historia estará basada en el año 2016 que tuvo AJ Styles).**

En el capítulo anterior Ash subió al avión con dirección a Kalos, esto con el propósito de participar en la liga Kalos además de que es parte del evento más importante de New Japan Pro Wrestling "Wrestle Kingdom X" en el cual tiene una oportunidad de ir por el IWGP Intercontinental Championship en contra de Shinsuke Nakamura.

El vuelo duro un día entero, en este momento Ash se encontraba dormido en su asiento y Pikachu descansaba en sus piernas, todavía faltaban 2 horas para llegar al aeropuerto de ciudad Lumiose.

 _ **2 Horas Después: 11:00 AM**_

-Hola, les Habla el piloto Hernández, les informo que estamos aterrizando, favor de abrocharse su cinturón- _Informaba el Piloto._

El avión empezaba a descender y Ash y Pikachu ya estaban despertando después de un largo vuelo, Ash abrocho su cinturón y agarro a Pikachu para que no sufra de un movimiento brusco, al pasar los minutos el avión aterrizo de una forma segura y la gente empezaba a descender del avión con mucha calma.

-Les Habla su capitán dándoles las gracias por volar con nosotros "Aerolíneas LIFE", no sin antes desearles un buen aterrizaje- _Dijo el piloto._

Ash y Pikachu después de un largo viaje se estiraron un poco, Pikachu al terminar se subió al hombro de Ash y bajaron del avión con dirección a la salida del aeropuerto; ya al salir Ash saco una pequeña lista de cosas por hacer.

-Bueno Pikachu, al fin llegamos a Kalos- _Dijo Ash tranquliamente_.

-Pika Pi Pika Pikachu (si y vaya que fue un largo viaje)- _Respondió Pikachu_.

-Bueno… Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es ir al hotel _"Kalos Inn"_ a tomar mi habitación registrada, dejar mi mochila y comer algo- _Dijo Ash_ -Después tengo que ir a hablar con mi promotor para hablar lo de mi posible nuevo contrato con NJPW- _Continuo_ -Después ir al laboratorio del profesor Sycamore y pedirle mi Pokedex y unas Pokebolas- _Siguió_ -Finalmente ir al centro Pokémon para registrarme en la Liga Kalos e ir al Gimnasio de Ciudad Lumiose por nuestra primera medalla- _Concluyo_.

-Pika Pikachu (Bueno, andando)- _Respondió Pikachu_.

Y así es así como Ash y Pikachu empiezan su primer día en Kalos, ya al llegar al hotel y tomar el cuarto que NJPW reservo para ellos Ash dejo su mochila, y junto con Pikachu se fueron a comer algo en el Hotel, como era de esperarse comieron como si no hubiese un mañana, después de un gran festín, Ash junto con Pikachu se dirigieron al estadio donde se haría "Wrestle Kingdom X" el _"Kalos Dome"_ (Referencia al Tokio Dome) en donde el Promotor de New Japan estaba esperando a Ash, para hablar y posiblemente firmar un nuevo contrato.

 _ **Kalos Dome: 1:00 PM**_

Ash ya se encontraba en el estadio y estaba recorriendo las instalaciones, se detuvo un momento para apreciar el estadio y admirar la posible escenografía, después de mirar unos segundos, se fue en dirección al cuarto donde el promotor de New Japan tenía su oficina, esta estaba conformada por una mesa de madera con varios alimentos, unos cuantos posters, unos sofás lujosos de cuero de color negro, una gran mesa de madera la cual era muy resistente (posiblemente hecha de Roble), 2 sillas giratorias y una pantalla de Plasma, al entrar Ash estaba impresionado por la decoración, de pronto miro al Promotor que se le veía muy tranquilo y con una cara de satisfacción.

\- ¿Te gusta como quedo mi oficina Ash? - _Dijo el Promotor con una sonrisa_.

-Quedo muy bien, si le soy honesto- _Respondió Ash muy sorprendido_.

Pikachu bajo del hombro de Ash y se fue a acostar en los sofás de cuero.

-Bueno Ash siéntate, tenemos que hablar- _Dijo el promotor seriamente_.

-Ok, lo escucho- _Respondió Ash tranquilamente_.

-Bueno Ash, tengo un nuevo contrato para ti, pero antes de que lo leas, te diré en parte lo que contiene. Bueno para empezar es un contrato por 2 años con New Japan- _Dijo el promotor_ -este contrato te incluye varias cosas como: un aumento en tu sueldo; lucharas a tiempo parcial, eso quiere decir que tendrás más tiempo para viajar por la región y lo mejor es que tú decides cuando irte y cuando regresar, tienes más libertad en cuanto elegir en donde luchar, entre otras cosas- _Explicó el promotor_.

Ash sin dudar tomo el contrato y comenzó a leerlo para saber, las posibles cláusulas del contrato, ya que se le hizo un poco raro el contrato. Todo era silencio hasta que Ash menciono:

-Bueno ya leí el contrato y la verdad se me hace muy interesante y muy tentadora su oferta, sin duda es uno de los mejores contratos que he recibido- _Dijo Ash_ -Pero la verdad no estoy muy interesado en renovar mi contrato- _Concluyo Ash_.

-Bueno, en cierto modo te puedo entender ya que en tus 2 años aquí la verdad lograste formar un legado aquí en New Japan Pro Wrestling. Si cambias de opinión solo ven a la oficina y hacemos un trato, ¿está bien? - _Dijo el promotor_.

-No se preocupe, vendré en el momento en el que acabe Wrestle Kingdom y le diré mi decisión final- _Concluyo Ash_. Acto seguido se levantó y junto con el promotor se dieron un apretón de manos, para que después Ash se retirara con Pikachu.

Al salir del estadio, Ash tomo un Taxi y se dirigió al laboratorio del Profesor Sycamore, para recoger su Pokedex y unas Pokébolas. Al cabo de una hora Ash llego al Laboratorio, pago el taxi y se dirijo a la entrada del laboratorio, no sin antes de tocar la puerta. Al abrirse lo recibe un Adulto de alrededor de 30 años vestido con unos zapatos negros, un pantalón negro con un cinturón amarillo, una camisa morada y su bata de laboratorio.

-Hola, Bienvenido a mi laboratorio de investigación, ¿Vienes por tu Pokémon inicial? - _Dijo el Profesor amablemente_.

-Buenas Tardes Profesor, en realidad no, Pikachu es mi Pokémon inicial; en realidad vengo por mi Pokedex y unas pokébolas para comenzar mi viaje por la región de Kalos- _Respondió Ash cortésmente_.

-Bueno, porque no entras y conversamos, mientras le digo a alguien que te traiga lo que me pediste, ¿Te Parece? – _Respondió el Profesor_.

-Claro, porque no- _Respondió Ash_.

Acto seguido Ash entro con el profesor Sycamore y se dirigieron a la sala de espera, después el profesor le pidió a una de sus ayudantes si podía traer las cosas que Ash pidió. Mientras eso pasaba Ash y el Profesor conversaban tranquilamente.

-Entonces me dices que vienes de la región de Kanto, ¿Verdad Ash? – _Pregunto el profesor_.

-Claro Profesor y vengo desde muy lejos para participar y ganar la liga Kalos, además de que vengo por otra razón- _Respondió Ash_.

-Y ¿Se puede saber que más te trae por aquí? – _Pregunto el Profesor con mucha curiosidad_.

-Bueno la razón por la cual también vine aquí es porque se llevará a cabo un evento de Pro-Wrestling hecha por la compañía New Japan Pro Wrestling, de hecho, es su evento más grande, el nombre del evento es "Wrestle Kingdom" estamos en la edición número 10, en este evento participan los mejores luchadores independientes del mundo, no solo de New Japan, sino vienen luchadores de TNA (Total Nonstop Action) y ROH (Ring of Honor), entre otros.

\- ¡Ahhh! Ya sé porque me acordaba de haberte visto en alguna parte, eres el luchador AJ Styles, el fenomenal, ¿Verdad? – _Pregunto el profesor muy sorprendido_.

-Si ese soy yo- _Respondió Ash con una sonrisa_.

Después de un momento más de conversación y una foto entra ambos, la asistente le dio a la sala de espera y le entrego a Ash su Pokedex y unas 5 pokébolas. Acto seguido Ash, se despidió del profesor y salio del laboratorio con Pikachu en su hombro (el cual se la paso jugando con los otros Pokémon en el Patio).

Después de un largo recorrido llego al Centro Pokémon y se registró para poder recolectar medallas y posiblemente participar en la liga Kalos, acto seguido se fue corriendo al Gimnasio.

Al estar cerca del lugar, se maravilló al ver la estructura ya que era una torre gigantesca (Parecida a la torre Eiffel), rápidamente recordó que su promotor le dijo que esa Torre era la _"Torre Prisma"_ y que ahí se encontraba el Gimnasio de Ciudad Lumiose, así que no corto ni Perezoso corrió muy rápido en dirección a la _"Torre Prisma"_ , pero no se dio cuenta que un chico rubio con lentes y una niña rubia lo vieron pasar.

Al entrar corrió directamente hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el Gimnasio se le veía entusiasmado, pero vio que la puerta que indicaba que estaba el Gimnasio se encontraba cerrada, pero vio que había un botón así que lo presiono y se encendió una pantalla que comenzó a decirle.

-Hola, Bienvenido al Gimnasio de Ciudad Lumiose– _Pregunto la pantalla con un tono robótico_.

-Hola soy Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta ubicada en la región Kanto, vengo por una batalla de Gimnasio- _Dijo Ash muy entusiasmado_.

-Muy bien, ¿Cuántas medallas tienes? – _Pregunto la voz robótica_.

\- ¿Medallas? – _Pregunto Ash un poco confundido_ -De hecho, este es el primer gimnasio al que vengo, es por eso que no tengo ninguna medalla-Concluyo Ash con una sonrisa.

\- ¿En serio? Ninguna medalla, para retar al Gimnasio Lumiose se necesitan por lo menos 4 medallas- _Dijo la pantalla_ -Tendré que pedirte que te vallas. Acto seguido la pantalla saco dos baras eléctricas que empezaron a producir electricidad.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¡NO ESPERA! ¡Por Favor! – _Dijo Ash un poco preocupado_.

Acto seguido Tanto Ash como Pikachu recibieron fuertes cargas eléctricas que los dejaron chamuscados, solo para que después el piso donde se encontraba Ash se abriera haciendo que caigan en una especie de rampa y lo sacaran a patadas (casi literalmente). El único problema es que al salir de esa rampa estaba todavía en el aire, lo que produjo que cayera al piso. Al ver esto el chico y la niña que lo vieron anteriormente, se alarmaron y se fueron corriendo para que tanto Ash como Pikachu no cayeran al suelo.

-Yo atrapare a ese chico- _Dijo el Chico con lentes_.

-Yo atrapare a Pikachu- _Dijo la niña_.

Rápidamente el chico aventó su mochila, de la cual salió una especie de trampolín de aterrizaje, lo cual produjo que Ash cayera en este a salvo, mientras que Pikachu fue atrapado por la niña.

-Oye ¿Estas bien? – _Pregunto el chico con lentes._

-Sí, muchas gracias por ayudarme- _Respondió Ash_.

-Mira hermano un Pikachu, y ¡ES MUY LINDO! – _Grito la niña muy emocionada_. Acto seguido abrazo a Pikachu, el cual un poco incómodo por la situación lanzo un impactrueno, haciendo que Ash y los 2 rubios lo recibieran, esto fue observado por una especie de rana de color azul, después de ese ataque la niña cayera al suelo sacando humo por la boca, en eso Pikachu se sube al hombro de Ash un poco asustado.

\- ¡Bonnie! – _Dijo el chico rubio muy preocupado_.

-Oye ¿Te encuentras bien? – _Preguntó Ash._

-Jajajaja, pero claro- _Respondió Bonnie._

-Lamento mucho, lo de mi hermana- _Dirijiendose a Ash_ \- ¡Bonnie! Discúlpate también- _Le dijo a su hermana_.

-PERO SOLO LO HICE POR QUE CREO QUE PIKACHU ES MUY LINDO- _Grito Bonnie haciendo un puchero_.

-Pero ¿A Pikachu le gusto? – _Dijo el rubio._

Esto hizo que Bonnie se sintiera culpable. –Lo siento Pikachu- _Dijo Bonnie un poco avergonzada_.

-No te preocupes, Pikachu solo se sorprendió un poco (Pika Pika [Lamento eso]), pero aun no te agradezco que hayas salvado a Pikachu- _Dijo Ash con una sonrisa_ -Muchas Gracias (Pika Pika [Si, muchas gracias])- _Concluyeron Ash y Pikachu_.

-No es nada- _Respondio Bonnie muy alegre._

-Vaya, que gimnasio tan raro, es la primera vez que me sucede esto- _Dijo Ash._

\- ¿Te echaron verdad? – _Preguntó el chico_.

-Sí y vengo desde muy lejos- _Respondió Ash_

-El líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Lumiose es alguien muy fuerte y te preguntaron ¿cuántas medallas de gimnasio tienes? – _Dijo Bonnie._

-Sí, pero cuando le dije que no tenía ninguna, me echaron- _Dijo Ash._

\- ¡QUE! NO TIENES NINGUNA- _Dijeron al unísono los hermanos._

-Bueno, es que apenas llegue a Kalos, de hecho, este es el primer gimnasio que visito- _Dijo Ash_.

-Entonces ¿De dónde eres? – _Preguntó el Rubio._

-Vengo de Pueblo Paleta en la región de Kanto, soy Ash y él es Pikachu, estamos en un viaje para participar en la liga Kalos y así poder convertirme en un Maestro Pokémon, además, de que estoy aquí porque soy parte del evento Wrestle Kingdom X- _Concluyo Ash._

Después de eso decidieron caminar y conversar un rato, hasta llegar a un parque donde había un campo de batalla, decidieron seguir conversando debajo de un árbol.

-Bueno es momento de presentarnos, Mi nombre es Clemont y ella es mi hermanita Bonnie- _Dijo el Rubio_.

-Mucho Gusto- _Concluyo Bonnie._

-El gusto es mío, Clemont y Bonnie- _Respondió Ash._

-Tú y Pikachu son muy buenos amigos, si no lo fueran no estaría en tu hombro- _Dijo Bonnie._

-Pikachu y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, él fue mi primer Pokémon que tuve, y desde entonces hemos estado viajando para desafiar a cada líder de gimnasio, además, de ser parte de mi trabajo como Pro-Wrestler- _Concluyo Ash._

-Pika Pika Pikachu (Si, y hemos logrado grandes cosas)- _Exclamo el Pokémon._

-Me imagino, un luchador como AJ Styles llega a causar impacto en todos los lugares a los que va- _Dijo Clemont_.

\- ¡¿Enserio?! Y ¿has ganado muchos títulos? - _Preguntó Bonnie muy contenta_.

-Claro, he ganado títulos como: el NWA World Heavyweight Championship (3 veces), el PWG Championship, el TNA World Heavyweight Championship (2 veces) y el título que considero el más importante de todos los que he ganado el IWGP Heavyweight Championship (2 veces) [Todo está en Wikipedia] entre otros títulos, siempre compitiendo con luchadores muy fuertes y que les tengo mucho respeto y aprecio- _Dijo Ash con cierta nostalgia recordando todas esas luchas, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro_.

\- ¡Wow! Increíble- _Dijo Bonnie muy emocionada y con un tono de admiración._

-Bueno cambiando de tema, ¿Ustedes también están de viaje? – _Preguntó Ash._ Esto tomo por sorpresa a los hermanos.

-Bueno eso es algo que haremos en un futuro ya que soy muy joven para tener un Pokémon, la verdad espero con ansias ese día- _Respondió Bonnie_.

-Te entiendo, yo también espere con muchas ansias ese día- _Dijo Ash comprensivamente._ Y tu Clemont ¿Qué clase de Pokémon tienes? – _Preguntó Ash con mucha curiosidad._

-Bueno, ahorita tengo este, el cual atrape recientemente- _Respondió Clemont sacando una Pokébola de su bolsillo._

\- ¿Me lo podrías mostrar? Y tengamos una batalla- _Exclamo Ash._

\- ¿Ehhh? – _Llego a decir Clemont._

-Vamos Hermano, será una prueba de fuerza- _Dijo Bonnie dándole apoyo a su hermano._

-De acuerdo- _Dijo finalmente Clemont_

Dicho esto, fueron al campo de Batalla y se pusieron uno del lado contrario de otro, para así comenzar con la batalla.

 _ **Mientras tanto en Pueblo Vainville (O Boceto, como gusten decirle) …**_

Nos encontramos en una de las partes más concurridas del pueblo, donde varias personas estaban viendo un video promocional (el video también fue visto desde la Tv en muchas casas) del evento "Wrestle Kingdom X" siendo AJ Styles vs Shinsuke Nakamura por el IWGP Intercontinental Championship una de las luchas más promocionadas (si no la más promocionada), y una de las personas que veía ese video era una chica de cabello rubio miel, de ojos azul claro y piel clara. Vestía una camiseta de hombreras de color negro con un cuello blanco, una falda de color rojo y unas medias que le llegan hasta la mitad del muslo, también de color negro. Calza unas zapatillas negras con el símbolo de una Pokébola de color rosa, lleva consigo una mochila de color rosa con algunos detalles en negro, la cual se sorprendió al ver a AJ Styles, ya que se le hacía muy familiar.

-Sera posible…- _Dijo la Chica-_ Sera posible que él está aquí- _Al decir esto su corazón empezó a latir muy fuere y sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rosita_.

Entonces vio un poster de Wrestle Kingdom en el cual estaba AJ Styles, y decidió tomarlo y verlo de cerca. Al verlo de cerca dijo "Tengo que averiguarlo, hiendo al evento y así poder saber si estás aquí… Ash" Al terminar de decirlo dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y siguió su camino.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Bueno amigos esto es todo, espero y les haya gustado, sé que llego a ser un poco larga, pero tenía que detallar varias cosas, acepto sus comentarios con mucho gusta, acerca de que me falto y en que puedo mejorar; además de que estamos cerca de Wrestle Kingdom X (quizá en los próximos capítulos salga el evento).**

 **Antes de despedirme, las compañías que fueron mencionadas son:**

 **-NWA: National** **Wrestling Association**

 **-PWG: Pro Wrestling Guerrilla**

 **-TNA: Total Nonstop Action**

 **Sin más que decir se despide su amigo AJ Styles P1 deseándoles un buen día, y un gran Wrestlemania Week!.**


	3. Chapter 2: ASH VS CLEMONT AND WK-X DAY

**CAPITULO 2: ASH VS CLEMONT AND BEGINNING OF WRESTLE KINGDOM X**

 **Hola, soy AJ Styles P1 trayendoles un Nuevo capitulo de esta historia, despues de un gran Wrestlemania Week, y tambien despues de llorar por la derrota y posible retiro del Undertaker. Sin más preambulos comenzemos con esto.**

 **Antes de comenzar, las compañías las cuales participan en esta historia son 4 y estas son:**

 **-NJPW: New Japan Pro Wrestling**

 **-5 Star Pro-Wrestling (La cual solo aparecerá una vez)**

 **-RPW: Revolution Pro-Wrestling (La cual solo aparecerá una vez, además de que AJ Styles es el campeón de esta)**

 **-WWE: World Wrestling Entretaiment (Principalmente esta compañía va a salir en esta historia ya que esta historia estará basada en el año 2016 que tuvo AJ Styles).**

En el capítulo anterior, Ash empezó su viaje por la región de Kalos, en el cual llegaron a pasar cosas muy interesantes, como el que Ash rechazo la oferta que New Japan Pro Wrestling le hizo, pero dijo que al final de Wrestle Kingdom X le diría su decisión final al finalizar el evento, también fue a desafiar al Gimnasio de Ciudad Lumiose en el cual no tuvo mucha suerte ya que fue echado del gimnasio, pero fue rescatado por 2 chicos llamados: Clemont y su hermanita Bonnie, ahorita Ash y Clemont se preparan para tener una batalla.

-Bunnelby sal ya y tengamos una batalla- _Exclamo Clemont_. El Pokémon que salió de la Pokebola tenía forma de un conejo gris con tonos cafés, y las orejas eran muy largas.

-Bunnelby- _Dijo el Pokemon._

-Genial, nunca lo había visto antes, bueno Pikachu vamos a combatir- _Dijo Ash._ Al instante Pikachu se puso enfrente y saco unas chispas de sus mejillas.

-Muy bien Bunnelby es nuestra primera batalla juntos, solo relájate y ganaremos- _Dijo Clemont_.

-Bunn (Ok)- _Exclamo el Pokemon._

-Muy bien Pikachu impactrueno- _Exclamo Ash._

-¡PIKACHHHHUUUUUU!- _Grito Pikachu sacando chispas por todo su cuerpo para atacar a su oponente._

-Muy bien Bunnelby usa tus orejas para agitar la arena- _Dijo Clemont._

En ese momento Bunnelby puso fuertemente sus orejas en el suelo para que la arena, para protegerse del Impactrueno. Causando la impresión de Ash y Pikachu.

-Bunnelby es un tipo normal, pero está más que preparado para responder a ataques tipo eléctrico- _Dijo Clemont confiado_ -Bueno creo que mi turno Bunnelby escarba ahora.

Acto seguido Bunnelby salto y giro para escarbar en el suelo.

-Vamos Pikachu muévete para que no sepan donde estas- _Grito Ash._

- _"Con que quieres usar la velocidad para confundirnos, pues no funcionara"-Pensó Clemont_ -¡Ahora Bunnelby!- _Grito Clemont_.

En ese momento Bunnelby salió del suelo, sorprendiendo a Pikachu y con sus orejas le ofreció un ataque certero, pero Pikachu se paró casi de inmediato.

-Ahora Bunnelby doble bofetón- _Exclamo Clemont._

En ese momento las orejas de Bunnelby se tornaron a un color blanco-café y sin que Pikachu le diera tiempo de reaccionar le dieron varias cachetadas, a lunto de mandarlo a otro lado del campo con ciertas marcas en sus cachetes.

-Puedes continuar amigo- _Dijo Ash un poco preocupado._

-¡Pika!- _Exclamo el Pokémon sacando chispas de sus mejillas._

-Bien, ahora usa cola de hierro- _Dijo Ash._

Entonces la cola de Pikachu se torna de un color blanco y empieza a dar vueltas, mientras dice "Pika Pika PIKA". La reacción de ambos rubios fue de asombro ya que no sabían que Pikachu podía hacer eso.

-Bunnelby atrápalo- _Exclamo Clemont._

Al instante Bunnelby fue lo suficiente rápido para atrapar la cola de Pikachu. Haciendo que el polvo que estaba a su alrededor se levantara.

-Funciono- _Dijo Clemont con mucha confianza._

-Qué bueno que lo atrapaste, pero lástima que ya no puedas usar tus orejas- _Respondió Ash_. Causando asombro en Clemont y Bonnie.-Muy bien terminemos con esto, Pikachu electro bola- _Exclamo Ash._

Tan rápido como se creó el electrobola, tan rápido exploto dañando a Bunnelby, haciendo que saliera volando hasta una esquina del campo.

- _"Asombroso siento que mientras combatimos, lo conozco más"_ - _Pensó Clemont_.

-Muy bien Pikachu ataque rápido- _Exclamo Ash._

Pikachu empezó a correr muy rápido, pero se detuvo ya que un artefacto hizo que una especie de red apareciera en el campo de batalla.

-¿Que fue eso?-Preguntaron al unísono.

Al voltear aparecieron 2 personas una mujer y un hombre vestidos de blanco con guates negros y una R en el pecho, además de un Meowth y un Wobbuffet.

(Un lema del equipo Rocket después :V [Honestamente solo aparecerán en este capítulo ya que no van conforme a la historia que pienso hacer])

-Es enserio?! No me pueden dejar en paz ni un solo segundo- _Exclamo Ash con un cierto tono de artanica en su voz._

-¿Los conoces Ash?- _Pregunto Bonnie._

-¡Wow! Un Meowth que habla es impre…- _No pudo terminar ya que Ash lo detuvo._

-Espera, son un grupo de personas muy malas además de molestas que se han tratado de robar a mi Pikachu desde mi tiempo en TNA- _Dijo Ash._

-Atrapar a Pikachu no es la única razón por la que estamos aquí, si no también venimos a robar a cada pokemon de Kalos, para formar un ejército- _Expreso James._

-Pero Pikachu es prioridad- _Dijo Jessie._

-Yo me quedo con el orejon- _Dijo Meowth._

-Pika Pika (Oh no señor!)- _Expreso Pikachu molesto._

-Eso no va a suceder- _Dijo Ash poniéndose al frente._

-No me quedare sentado, si creen que harán eso- _Dijo Clemont acomodándose los lentes._

-¡No se olviden de mí!- _Exclamo la pequeña Bonnie_.

-Muy bien Pikachu usa impactrueno ¡Ahora!- _Grito Ash._

\- Wobbuffet ya sabes que hacer- _Dijo Jessie_.

Cuando pikachu lanzo su impactrueno Wobbuffet empezó a brillar y al recibir el impacto se lo regreso a Pikachu no dándole tiempo de hacer algo para evitarlo, recibiéndolo de lleno y lastimándolo mucho.

Ash al ver a Pikachu caer al suelo corrió rápidamente atrapándolo y salvándolo de una gran caída.

-¡Ash! No podemos derrotarlos, tenemos que pedir ayuda- _Dijo con un tono de preocupación Clemont._

-Los hemos derrotado varias veces, tantas que ni las recuerdo, y esta vez no será diferente, lo haremos JUNTOS- _Exclamo Ash._

Esto hizo que Clemont y Bonnie sonrieran porque sabían que Ash lo decía con total sinceridad, lo cual hizo que volteen y siguieran adelante para derrotar al equipo Rocket.

-Ahora Pikachu electrobola- _Dijo Ash_.

-También ayudaremos, Bunnelby disparo de lodo- _Exclamo Clemont_.

Los dos ataques fueron dirigidos al equipo Rocket, pero Wobbuffet esquivo el disparo de lodo y regreso la electobola, el ataque iba dirigido a Pikachu con mucha velocidad… Pero antes de que llegara el ataque, la rana azul se puso en medio del ataque recibiéndolo de lleno, salvando a Pikachu pero lastimándose en el acto.

-Pikachu, ¿Te encuentras bien? – _Pregunto preocupado Ash._

-Pika Pika (si, gracias a él)- _Exclamo el Pokémon._

\- ¿Qué es eso? – _Pregunto Jessie._

\- ¿Es ese un Pokémon? – _Pregunto James._

-Es un Froakie- _Dijo Clemont_.

\- ¿Froakie? – _Pregunto Ash._

-Es un Pokémon tipo agua, y es uno de los Pokémon que se les da a los nuevos entrenadores en Kalos, y como es tipo agua, esa electrobola le hizo mucho daño- _Respondió Clemont_.

\- ¿Estas bien Froakie? – _Pregunto Ash-_ ¿Dónde está su entrenador? _–Volvió a preguntar Ash._

Froakie se aleja de Ash y se dirige hacia el equipo Rocket.

-Froakie Fro (váyanse de aquí)- _Exclamo Froakie._

\- ¿Qué está diciendo? – _Pregunto Jessie_.

-Creo que Froakie quiere ayudarnos- _Dijo Ash._

-MMMM Fro (Aléjense)- _Grito Froakie._

Espera no podras derrotarlos si estas lastimado- _Dijo Ash_.

Pero Froakie no escucho a Ash y salto para lanzar un ataque, y lanzo una especie de espuma que salieron de su cuello.

-¡Wow! Froakie está usando sus Frubujas- _Dijo Bonnie muy sorprendida_.

-Gran error, solo te lo vamos a regresar- _Dijo Jessie muy confiada._ Acto seguido hizo que Wobbuffet saltara y usara su espejo, pero en esta ocasión eso no funciono ya que las frubujas de Froakie chocaron con Wobbuffet, haciendo que cayera al piso. Esto tomo por sorpresa al equipo Rocket (algunas de las frubujas chocaron con el equipo Rocket).

-Pero, ¿Por qué no lo regreso? – _Pregunto Ash muy confundido_.

-Claro, las frubujas de Froakie no son un ataque como tal, por eso fue súper efectivo con el espejo de Wobbuffet- _Respondió Clemont._

-Froakie eso fue fenomenal, ahora Pikachu y yo nos encargaremos- _Dijo Ash._

-Les daremos una mano también- _Dijo Clemont._

\- ¡Es mejor que no se olviden de mí! – _Grito Bonnie._

-Muy bien Bunnelby usa escarbar- _Exclamo Clemont_.

Bunnelby al entrar al suelo se dirigió al Equipo Rocket haciendo que el piso donde ellos estaban se rompieran haciendo que ellos se queden en el aire por un momento.

-Buen trabajo Bunnelby- _Dijo Clemont_.

-Acabemos con esto, Pikachu atractueno ¡ahora! - _Exclamo Ash._

Acto seguido Pikachu y Froakie saltaron haciendo sus respectivos ataques; mientras Pikachu lanzaba su impactrueno, Froakie con sus manos hacia una esfera de agua que la mando al equipo Rocket, combinándose con el impactrueno y dirigiéndose hacia el Equipo Rocket, al impactar los mandaron lejos mientras ellos gritaban "Nos mandaron a volar otra vez" desapareciendo al momento.

-Genial un poder asombroso- _Dijo Bonnie._

-Estoy orgulloso de ti Pikachu- _Dijo Ash._

-Tú también Bunnelby- _Dijo Clemont acariciando su Pokémon en la cabeza._

Todo parecía estar bien hasta que escucharon un quejido de dolor. Era Froakie que ya había llegado a su límite además de que estaba muy lastimado, así que decidieron acercarse para ver como estaba, Clemont dijo que no se encontraba nada bien y que era necesario llevarlo al laboratorio del Profesor Sycamore ya que estaba a 30 minutos de donde estaban, a diferencia del Centro Pokémon que estaba a 1 hora.

Así que Ash cargo a Froakie y los 3 se fueron corriendo, Ash estaba preocupado por el estado de Froakie.

 _ **Mientras tanto en Pueblo Vainville (o Boceto) …**_

Volvemos ver a una chica peli-miel de ojos azules preparando algunas cosas en su mochila. Se ve que llega a meter el Poster de Wrestle Kingdom que hace poco tomo, se le veía entusiasmada al saber que podría volver a ver al chico que cautivo su corazón hace tiempo. Al terminar de preparar sus cosas, tomo unos boletos que tenían como título "NJPW Wrestle Kingdom X" y salió de su cuarto.

Al bajar vio a su mamá que la estaba mirando con una sonrisa.

-Y dime hija ¿Estas preparada para iniciar tu viaje? – _Pregunto su mamá_.

-Si mamá he estado esperando esto desde hace tiempo, a pesar de que me tomo más tiempo de lo necesario tomar una decisión como esta, estoy lista para comenzar mi aventura- _Respondió ella muy entusiasmada_.

\- ¿Estas segura de eso? O es porque ¿Crees que el chico del que me hablaste cuando eras niña está aquí y quieres volverlo a ver? – _Pregunto su madre con una cara picara_.

\- ¡Mamá! – _Grito la chica muy sonrojada_.

-Jajaja, ya hija, se ve que, aunque haya pasado mucho tiempo desde eso sigues estando enamorada de el- _Dijo su Mamá con una sonrisa_.

\- ¿Soy tan obvia? – _Pregunto la chica peli-miel sonrojada_.

-Si un poco- _Respondió su mamá con una sonrisa_.

Después de una pequeña charla y unos cuantos consejos que su mamá le dio para su viaje, se despidió de su mamá y empezó su camino hacia Ciudad Lumiose.

 _ **Volviendo con Ash y los demás…**_

Después de un tiempo corriendo y que Clemont recuperara el aliento unas cuantas veces llegaron al laboratorio del Profesor Sycamore, cuando el apareció vio a Froakie y de inmediato lo llevo a una incubadora de recuperación

El profesor al escuchar todo lo que paso, se sintió muy agradecido por haber traído a Froakie.

-Y dígame Profesor ¿Dónde está el entrenador de Froakie? ¿Sabe que está aquí? – _Pregunto Ash._

-La verdad no Ash, la razón es porque Froakie no tiene entrenador- _Respondió el Profesor_.

-Ohh entiendo- _Dijo Ash_ -Entonces si no tiene entrenador ¿Cómo es que estaba a fuera de su laboratorio? – _Pregunto Ash._

-Bueno Ash, eso es porque Froakie tiene la costumbre de escapar de mi laboratorio, además de nunca escuchar a sus entrenadores- _Respondió el Profesor_.

\- ¿Entrenadores? Entonces ha tenido más de uno- _Dijo Ash muy Asombrado_.

-Si Ash Froakie ha tenido varios entrenadores, pero cuando era elegido por un nuevo entrenador al poco tiempo los entrenadores regresaban y me entregaban a Froakie y que no los escuchaba- _Explico el Profesor._

-Ohh vaya eso no lo sabía- _Dijo Ash asombrado._

Después de seguir conversando un tiempo Froakie se recuperó por completo causando alivio a Ash y a todos los que estaban en el laboratorio. Después de un tiempo llego el atardecer, fue en ese entonces cuando Ash, Pikachu, Clemont y Bonnie comenzaban a retirase.

-Bueno, es hora de que nos vayamos, gracias por todo Profesor- _Dijo Ash_.

-Gracias por la comida- _Dijo Bonnie._

-Sí, muchas gracias- _Complemento Clemont._

-No, gracias a ustedes, vengan cuando quieran y Ash suerte en Wrestle Kingdom- _Respondió el Profesor_.

Pero antes de irse Froakie jalo del pantalón a Ash, este al voltear vio que Froakie le mandaba una Pokébola, Ash comprendió rápidamente lo que Froakie quería, así que tomo la Pokébola y se la acerco a Froakie, Froakie la toco y una luz roja recorrió su cuerpo y fue absorbido por la pokébola, esta comenzó a moverse y destallar una luz roja en el centro. Al paso de unos segundos, la Pokébola dejo de moverse.

Después de ese momento Ash, Clemont, Bonnie y Pikachu empezaron su camino, todo iba bien hasta que Ash pregunto.

-Y díganme a ¿Dónde se dirigen? – _Pregunto Ash._

Esto tomo por sorpresa a los hermanos.

-Pues la verdad pensábamos ir contigo- _Dijeron al unísono._

\- ¿Conmigo? ¿Y eso? – _Pregunto Ash._

-Bueno, porque quiero aprender cómo ser un mejor entrenador- _Dijo Clemont._

-Vamos Ash será divertido si viajamos juntos, además quiero aprender a ser una entrenadora- _Añadió Bonnie_.

-Está bien, pueden venir conmigo será divertido- _Dijo Ash_.

-Pika (Si!)- _Exclamo Pikachu._

-Entonces, vengan conmigo a mi habitación de Hotel, me quedare 2 semanas en Ciudad Lumiose ya que aquí será Wrestle Kingdom- _Dijo Ash con una sonrisa_.

Y así es como Ash, Clemont y Bonnie se dirigieron al hotel _"Kalos Inn"_ para poder descansar después de un largo día.

Después de esto las 2 semanas pasaron muy rápido, pero en estas 2 semanas Ash, Clemont y Bonnie se hicieron más cercanos, ya que salían juntos y se divertían juntos, durante estas 2 semanas Clemont atrapo a un Dedenne ya que a su hermana se le hizo lindo y le pidió que lo atrapara, Bonnie aprendió algunas cosas básicas sobre ser entrenadora, mientras Ash se la paso entrenando para su lucha contra Shinskuke Nakamura.

 _ **2 semanas después de la llegada de Ash a Kalos (4 de Enero de 2016-5:00PM)…**_

Nos encontramos en un camerino muy grande, en el cual había unas cuantas sillas, unos lockers muy lujosos para poner tu ropa (como los de la NFL), una mesa con mucha comida, un sofá y mucha ropa en cada locker.

Nos encontramos a Ash sentado en el sofá con Pikachu, Pikachu esta acostado a lado de Ash y esté está viendo la caja que le había dado su mama con la leyenda "AJWKX", Ash la abrió y sonrió al ver el traje de lucha que le había hecho su mama, este estaba conformado por unas mallas de luchador Blancas con un cituron blanco y negro en cada lado estaban 2 logos, en el derecho esta su logo que era una P y un 1 (P1 Logo) y el lado izquierdo estaba el logo del Bullet Club, también estaban unos zapatos de lucha de color blanco de la parte de enfrente y negro en la parte de atrás, en frente estaba la leyenda Phenomenal (en el lado derecho) y un 1 (en el lado izquierdo), además de que había un gran detalle, su mamá le hizo una máscara con el logo del Bullet Club.

Ash quedo emocionado que se le salió una lagrima por el esfuerzo que hizo su mamá en el traje. Así que de inmediato se lo puso, y de su mochila saco unos guantes negros que en las palmas estaba el logo del Bullet Club, acto seguido empezó con su calentamiento porque el show estaba a punto de comenzar.

 _ **Mientras Afuera del Kalos Dome…**_

Nos encontramos a la chica peli-miel, esperando su turno para entrar al estadio, estaba emocionada ya que era el día donde volvería a ver a la persona que cautivo su corazón, ella lo estaría apoyando para salir con la victoria.

-"Hoy es el día, el día donde te volveré a ver… Ash"- _Pensó la joven_ -"Ohhh Ash, espero y me recuerdes, tengo que decirte muchas cosas, tengo que decirte lo que siento por ti"- _Penso esto mientras se Sonrojaba._

Falta solo una hora para que empiece "Wrestle Kingdom X".

¿Quién ganara? ¿AJ Styles o Nakamura?

¿Se encontraran Ash y Serena?

¿Dónde están Clemont y Bonnie? Bueno, ellos están ya en las gradas XD.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Bueno amigos esto es todo, espero y les haya gustado, sé que llego a ser un poco larga. El siguiente capítulo será Wrestle Kingdom X, espero subirlo esta semana, ya que la siguiente semana saldré de viaje, y no sé si me dé tiempo de subirla, además de que estos capítulos los subo desde mi universidad ya que en mi casa no me deja entrar a esta página. Acepto sus comentarios con mucho gusto, acerca de que me falto y en que puedo mejorar; sin más que decir me despido.**


	4. Chapter 3:AJ Styles vs Shinsuke Nakamura

**CAPITULO 3: THE KING OF STRONG STYLE VS THE PHENOMENAL ONE (SHINSUKE NAKAMURA VS AJ STYLES) FOR THE IWGP INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP**

 **Hola Amigos, soy AJ Styles P1 trayendoles lo que estaban esperando Wrestle Kingdom X, la verdad fue difícil hacer este capítulo, ya que es mi primera vez describiendo una lucha, espero que sea de su agrado. Sin más que decir comenzemos.**

 **Antes de comenzar, las compañías las cuales participan en esta historia son 4 y estas son:**

 **-NJPW: New Japan Pro Wrestling**

 **-5 Star Pro-Wrestling (La cual solo aparecerá una vez)**

 **-RPW: Revolution Pro-Wrestling (La cual solo aparecerá una vez, además de que AJ Styles es el campeón de esta)**

 **-WWE: World Wrestling Entretaiment (Principalmente esta compañía va a salir en esta historia ya que esta historia estará basada en el año 2016 que tuvo AJ Styles).**

En el capítulo anterior Ash tuvo su primera batalla en la región de Kalos, en contra de Clemont un chico que conoció el día que llego a la región que junto con su hermana Bonnie lo salvaron de una caída, lamentablemente la batalla no concluyo gracias a la intromisión del Equipo Rocket, pero gracias a eso Ash conoció a un nuevo Pokemon; Su nombre es Froakie y junto con Pikachu y Bunnelby derrotaron al equipo Rocket, pero a un cierto costo, Froakie resulto muy lastimado; por suerte lograron llevarlo con el Profesor Sycamore, cuando Froakie se recuperó quiso irse con Ash. Para que finalmente Ash aceptara la petición y lo capturara; ahora ya han pasado 2 semanas desde que Ash llego a Kalos y está a punto de tener uno de los desafíos más difíciles de su vida como luchador la cual es enfrentarse a Shinsuke Nakamura por el IWGP Intercontinental Championship.

 _ **Kalos Dome (6:00 PM)…**_

Toda la gente que vino a ver el evento está sentada en sus asientos, Clemont y Bonnie estaban en primera fila; pero casualmente la Chica de cabello Peli-miel estaba a ladeo de ellos. Todos estaban esperando con ansias que empiece el evento, un video se empieza a mostrar dando inicio a uno de los mejores eventos de New Japan.

" _Y Ahora New Japan Pro Wrestling presenta: Wrestle Kingdom X"_

La pirotecnia empieza a salir, la gente empieza a gritar ya que el evento que puede definir el futuro de New Japan en Kalos comienza.

 _ **Mientras Tanto en Backstage…**_

AJ Styles está comenzando su calentamiento, empezando a saltar para así poder evitar un calambre en sus piernas, Pikachu lo está observando con una sonrisa; ya que el Pokemon sabe que su entrenador se ha estado preparando para este día, y no puede sentirse más contento ya que ve que sus ojos tienen la misma intensidad que cuando él se prepara para una batalla Pokemon.

 _ **Volviendo al Evento…**_

The Young Bucks (Matt & Nick Jackson) (con Cody Hall en su esquina) derrotaron a reDRagon (Bobby Fish & Kyle O'Reilly), Matt Sydal & Ricochet y a Roppongi Vice (Baretta & Rocky Romero) ganando el IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championships.

The Briscoe Brothers (Jay & Mark Briscoe) & Toru Yano derrotaron a Bullet Club (Bad Luck Fale, Tama Tonga & Yujiro Takahashi) (c/Shiori) ganando los recien inaugurados NEVER 6-Men Tag Team Championships.

Jay Lethal derrotó a Michael Elgin reteniendo el ROH Championship.

Kushida (c/Ryusuke Taguchi) derrotó a Kenny Omega (c/The Young Bucks) ganando el IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship.

GBH (Togi Makabe & Tomoaki Honma) derrotaron al Bullet Club (Karl Anderson & Doc Gallows) (c/Amber Gallows) ganando el IWGP World Tag Team Championship.

Hirooki Goto derrotó a Tetsuya Naitō (c/Bushi & Evil).

Katsuyori Shibata derrotó a Tomohiro Ishii ganando el NEVER Championship.

 _ **Mientras Tanto en Backstage…**_

Ash había terminado su calentamiento, ya se encontraba a punto de entrar al escenario, así que se puso su hombrera y sus guantes

-Bueno ya es hora- _Dijo Ash._

-Pika Pi Pikachu (Mucha suerte Ash, te estaré apoyando)- _Exclamo el Pokemon_.

Acto seguido se puso su máscara que su mamá le había hecho, tomo su chaleco con gorro de cuero negro, acto seguido se puso su chaleco y espero a que le dieran la orden de salir.

 _ **Antecedentes de la lucha…**_

Después de que Shinsuke Nakamura defendió el IWGP Intercontinental Championship contra Karl Anderson en Power Struggle. Antes de la lucha, Nakamura anunció que iba a defender su título en el Kalos Dome en un open challenge y llamó a su rival a que se presente a Power Struggle. Durante la lucha, el compañero de Bullet Club de Karl Anderson, A.J. Styles entró al ring e hizo un desafio por el IWGP Intercontinental Championship, el cual fue inmediatamente aceptado por Nakamura. La lucha titular fue oficializada en una conferencia de prensa dos días después.

 _ **Volviendo a la Actualidad…**_

Ash le dijo a Pikachu que se fuera a su camerino, y que viera la lucha desde ahí, para evitar tanto ruido. Una persona del Staff se acercó a AJ y le dijo "Ya es Hora" recibiendo un "OK" como respuesta.

Se apagan las luces del escenario permitiendo a AJ Styles salir sin ser visto por la audiencia, fue ahí cuando la canción "Styles Clash" (Link: watch?v=c0lsChwMgtQ) empezó a sonar, al momento salió un poco de pirotecnia y una gran cantidad de humo empezó a salir del escenario, se muestra otra toma donde AJ Styles esta arrodillado, la música se detiene un segundo y la luz de la pantalla hace que se vea la figura de AJ Styles arrodillado, la música empieza a sonar de nuevo y AJ Styles se levanta quitándose el gorro y levantando sus brazos y juntando sus manos para que el logo del Bullet Club se mostrara gracias a sus guantes. Después se agacha y estira sus brazos hacia delante, dejando que sus manos y sus dedos asimilaran pistolas, acto seguido se levanta y empieza a descender por la rampa.

" _En la esquina azul, el retador del Bullet Club, con un peso de 218Lb The Phenomenal One AJ Styles"_

Se muestra otra toma donde AJ levante sus brazos de nuevo y juntando sus manos se volvió a mostrar el logo del Bullet Club, los fanáticos imitaban su pose mientras gritaban y otros aplaudían. Siguió descendiendo por la rampa tranquilamente, después de unos momentos caminando se detuvo, acto seguido se agacho estirando sus brazos y hacer que sus dedos asimilen pistolas; se levantó y volvió hacer la misma pose, solo con la diferencia que la hizo al lado contrario, pero después levanto sus brazos y juntos sus manos y volvió a hacer el logo del Bullet Club.

Después siguió descendiendo la rampa y empezó a desabrochar su máscara para que sea más fácil quitársela, al finalizar de descender la rampa, subió las escaleras del cuadrilátero, y entro al encordado, camino un poco, dio una vuelta y estiro sus brazos hacia cada lado, retrocedió un poco y levanto sus brazos para juntar sus manos y formar el logo, acto seguido se dirigió rápidamente a una de la esquinas, subió hasta la segunda cuerda y estiro sus brazos hacia los lados fuertemente, para que finalmente los levantara formando el logo del Bullet Club, repitió el mismo movimiento en la esquina de alado, después de bajar la segunda cuerda del segundo esquinero, se acercó a una cámara y junto sus brazos formando el logo del Bullet Club. La música se detuvo y AJ Styles se empezó a quitar la máscara, mostrando su rostro.

 _ **Mientras tanto en Ringside (Primera Fila)…**_

-Vaya, la entrada de Ash fue increíble, ¿Verdad que si hermano?- _Exclamo muy emocionada Bonnie_.

-Si Bonnie, ahora Ash tiene que concentrarse si quiere ganar ese campeonato- _Contesto su hermano_.

Mientras a lado de ellos la chica peli-miel quedo maravillada con el cambio que tuvo Ash, estaba algo sonrojada pero feliz, ya que a pesar de estar relativamente un poco lejos del Ring, lo pudo reconocer fácilmente.

-" _Vaya, es asombroso volverte a ver"_ -Penso-Hay Ash- _dijo un poco sonrojada_. Lo que no se dio cuenta fue que lo dijo en voz baja pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que los 2 hermanos lo escucharan, causando que ellos volteen a verla un poco asombrados.

-Oye, ¿Acaso dijiste Ash?- _Pregunto la pequeña Bonnie con mucha curiosidad_ -¿Se conocen? _-Volvió a Preguntar_.

-¡Bonnie!- _Le reclamo su hermano_.

-Ehh no, no te preocupes, no pasa nada porque me pregunte eso- _Contesto la pelimiel_ -Sobre tus preguntas, si, si lo conozco, es una larga historia, por cierto Soy Serena- _Se presentó la peli-miel_.

-Mucho gusto yo soy Bonnie y en mi bolsita esta mi compañero Dedenee (Que por cierto está dormido)- _Se presentó la niña_.

-Soy Clemont, mucho gusto- _Se presentó el rubio_.

-El gusto es mío, y por cierto ¿Cómo es que conocen a Ash?- _Pregunto curiosa la peli-miel._

-Es una larga historia, te la contaremos cuando nos reunamos con el- _Respondió Clemont tranquilamente_.

-¿Se reunirán con él?- _Pregunto la chica muy asombrada_.

-Claro después de que el evento termine- _Respondió Bonnie_ -¿Quieres venir con nosotros?- _Pregunto la niña_.

- _"Sii! Finalmente podre ver a Ash de cerca y decirle lo que siento"_ - _Pensó muy emocionada_ -Claro, por que no.

-Bien, ahora hay que poner atención, el oponente de Ash está a punto de salir- _Dijo Clemont_.

-De acuerdo- _Respondieron las 2 chicas al unísono_.

 _ **Volviendo al ring…**_

AJ Styles se encontraba caminando por el ring esperando a su rival, todo estaba en silencio, cuando la música de su rial empieza a sonar (la canción se llama Subconscious [ watch?v=nQTPBX-iOks]).

Las luces se apagan y se muestra un video de Shinsuke Nakamura, y a lado de él se ve el titulo intercontinental.

La cámara enfoca a AJ Styles caminando todavía por el ring, la cámara enfoca a la rampa ahí es cuando el campeón hace Acto de presencia estirando uno de sus brazos y el otro colocándolo a su pecho de la escenografía salen pequeñas llamaradas; aparece Shinsuke estirando sus brazos con uno de sus dedos cerrado y empieza a descender por la rampa mientras mueve sus brazos como solo él lo sabe hacer.

" _En la esquina Roja el IWGP Intercontinental Champion desde Kyoto con un peso de 220Lb The King Of Strong Style Shinsuke Nakamura"_

La gente enloquecía al ver al campeón descender por la rampa, mientras Shinsuke señalaba al público y les pedía que gritaran más. Acto seguido se pone a uno de los lados y salta mientras desciende la rampa y mueve rápidamente uno de sus brazos.

Después vuelve a señalar gente del público y empieza a mover de un lado al otro, se va a uno de los lados y empieza a brincar de la emoción, acto seguido empieza a estirar sus brazos hacia adelante, para después cruzarlos; todo esto mientras uno de sus dedos los mantiene cerrados, los pasa arriba de su cabeza y los mueve de arriba abajo rápidamente, los mueve de un lado a otro y da una vuelta y finalmente se detiene. Se agacha y empieza a estirar sus piernas, se levanta y sube las escaleras, agarra la 3° Cuerda y se hace para atrás para que pueda estirar su espalda, en ese momento entra al encordado, camina hacia el centro y da vueltas alrededor del centro del ring, rápidamente corre a una de las cuerdas, la sostiene y hace su pose característica (se pone de puntas, dobla sus piernas y deja caer su espalda al ring).

Acto seguido Shinsuke se dirige a la esquina roja, mientras que AJ se dirige a la esquina azul, la música de Shinsuke se detiene y Nakamura se quita su campeonato y se lo entrega al referee, el referee toma el título y se lo enseña a AJ, AJ toca con su mano el título, acto seguido el referee levanta el campeonato para enseñarlo ante el público.

Cuando el referee termino de enseñárselo a todo el público se lo entrego a una persona del staff, después se dirige a ambos luchadores para cerciorarse de que no tengan un arma que los ayude a ganar. Acto seguido el referee toca la campana empezando el combate.

AJ y Shinsuke empezaron a caminar alrededor del encordado, luego empezaron a acercarse y estirar sus brazos, pero retroceden al momento, AJ se dirige a uno de los lados del ring, Shinsuke lanza una patada, pero AJ se hace para atrás, luego se siguen acercando y alejando, ya que están pensando detenidamente el cómo derrotar a su rival. Otra vez se empiezan a acercar, pero Shinsuke lanza otra patada y acierta en una de las piernas de AJ haciendo que él se queje.

Vuelven a caminar por el ring y se acercan, estiran sus brazos y en ese momento AJ toma ventaja y le hace un candado al cuello a Nakamura, Nakamura intenta zafarse de la llave intentando tomar la pierna de AJ, al principio falla en el intento, pero a su segundo intento lo logra, provocando que AJ empiece a perder el equilibrio; pero aun así no deja de hacerle la llave al cuello. AJ como contrataque toma uno de los brazos de Shinsuke y trata de retorcerlos, pero Shinsuke lo levanta y lo tira al suelo, para finalizar con un candado al cuello.

AJ trata rápidamente de liberarse de la llave, después de un ligero forcejeo AJ logra zafarse y le hace una figura 4 a su cabeza con sus piernas, después de unos momentos intentando zafarse, Shinsuke logra zafarse saltando en el acto; y se empiezan a alejar, esto provoco aplausos por parte del público.

Acto seguido vuelven a caminar alrededor de ring esperando el próximo movimiento, se vuelven a acercar y comienzan a forcejear, Shinsuke rápidamente toma uno de los brazos de AJ, pero inteligentemente AJ también toma su brazo son el otro para evitar que le hagan algún llaveo, aunque eso duro poco ya que Shinsuke logro hacerle una llave al brazo de AJ.

Acto seguido AJ toma una de las cuerdas para que Shinsuke deje de hacerle la llave, provocando que Shinsuke deje el brazo de AJ y se aleje, después de eso volvieron a caminar alrededor del Ring, y rápidamente AJ logra hacerle una llave al cuello de Shinsuke, en ese momento AJ empieza a endurecer su candado, aunque Shinsuke rápidamente se acerca a una de las cuerdas y avienta a AJ hacia las otras cuerdas dándole velocidad, Shinsuke trata de dar un golpe pero, AJ lo esquiva, y vuelve a hacerle el candado, pero rápidamente Shinsuke se lanza al suelo lanzando a AJ en el acto, Shinsuke lanza una patada alta, pero AJ se agacha dando media vuelta, AJ rápidamente toma los brazos de Shinsuke mientras están de espalda contra espalda, haciendo que Shinsuke de un giro y rápidamente AJ coloca a Shinsuke entre sus piernas para preparar su movimiento el "Styles Clash", per Shinsuke se libera y trata de darle un rodillazo, pero AJ lo esquiva, provocando que se alejen ambos y también el público ovacione a ambos.

Acto seguido empiezan a forcejear, pero al forcejear se acercan a las cuerdas haciendo que el referee pida que se alejen, al alejarse Shinsuke le pide a AJ que se acerque, AJ responde al gesto estirando su brazo para lanzar una "Bala" pero Shinsuke la agarra y se la come (Son juegos mentales).

AJ se enoja y se acerca a Nakamura pero es recibido con una patada al estómago, Shinsuke se acerca a las cuedas pero AJ empieza a brincar, Shinsuke pasa por debajo de él, luego AJ se acuesta y Shinsuka pasa por arriba, pero al final Shinsuke es recibido con unas patadas voladoras; todo esto mientras AJ dice: "Te tengo", y finalizando con AJ acercándose al público mientras estira sus brazos.

AJ se acerca a Shinsuke, pero rápidamente este lo manda a las cuerdas, pero AJ bloquea el movimiento, que Shinsuke trata de hacer, pero, Nakamura acuesta a AJ, e intenta patearlo, después de 2 intento lo logra; Shinsuke lo levanta y lo vuelve a acostar, para propinarle un rodillazo a su pecho.

Shinsuke vuelve a levantar a AJ y le da un rodillazo al pecho, mandándolo a la esquina blanca y volvió a propinarle otro rodillazo a AJ, acto seguido Shinsuke manda a AJ al otro esquinero blanco; y empieza a correr hacia él, pero es recibido con un codazo por parte de AJ, rápidamente AJ sube a la segunda cuerda, pero Shinsuke toma uno de los pies de AJ para jalarlo, provocando que AJ caiga malamente de espaldas y se empiece a "quejar y retorcerse" de dolor.

Shinsuke trata de acercarse, pero es detenido por el árbitro, que trata de checa la condición de AJ; después de unos momentos y que Shinsuke dejara la guardia baja, AJ corre rápidamente y ataca a Nakamura por la espalda, provocando que AJ se empezara a reír.

AJ se vuelve a acercar a Nakamura y choca la cabeza de Nakamura contra la esquina, después le da un machetazo, luego lo agarra de la cabeza y le hace una contra lona dejando de espaldas a Nakamura, AJ rápidamente fue hacia las cuedas, salto y le propino un fuerte rodillazo a la cabeza de Nakamura; AJ sonríe ya que sabe que tiene el control, el público se empieza a quejar, pero rápidamente AJ les contesta con un: "Cállense", acto seguido AJ se acerca a las piernas de Shinsuke y le hace la llave "Bridging Dead Lock" (consiste en formar la piernas de tu rival como una X y hacer un puente con tu espalda para tomar su cabeza) después de unos momentos de sufrimiento Shinsuke logra tomar la cuerda, haciendo que AJ deje de hacer la llave.

AJ levanta a Shinsuke y le da un golpe en la cara y un rodillazo al pecho, pero AJ le respondió con otro golpe provocando que Shinsuke se arrodillara. Acto seguido AJ envía a Nakamura a la esquina roja. AJ se aleja y corre hacia Shinsuke y dándole un lazo en contra del esquinero; AJ vuelva a tomar a Shinsuke y le da un codazo a la nuca, AJ lo vuelve a levantar y le da un golpe, pero recibe 3, para después acertar orto, pero rápidamente Shinsuke lo revierte y le hace una dormilona. Pero AJ se zafa y trata de darle un golpe, pero Shinsuke agarra el cuerpo de AJ y le hace una quebradora (que lastimo la espalda de AJ) provocando que AJ se retuerza del dolor y salga del ring de inmediato, En ese momento Shinsuke se sale de ring y empuja a AJ en contra de la protección que separa la arena y el público, provocando que se siga quejando.

Shinsuke mete de nuevo a AJ al ring, le propina una patada a las costillas, mientras que AJ grita de dolor, después le propina otra, al intentarlo una 3° vez AJ agarra la pierna de Shinsuke pero recibe una patada a la cabeza, haciendo que AJ caiga al suelo; Shinsuke lanza a AJ a la esquina roja cayendo sentado, Shinsuke pone su pie en el hombro de AJ y empieza a bailar con su pie, provocando que la cabeza de AJ valla de arriba abajo. Lo aleja de la esquina, pero lo mantiene en el suelo para darle un rodillazo al hombro, luego le propina otra, después lo repite por 3° vez. Acto seguido Shinsuke levanta a AJ y le hace un Suplex Frontal; Shinsuke se aleja para darle su rodillazo, pero AJ se mueve provocando que Shinsuke choque su rodilla contra el esquinero rojo.

Shinsuke pone de espalda a AJ en la 3° cuerda, da una pirueta para alejarse, acto seguido corre hacia AJ y le da un rodillazo a la espalda de AJ; provocando que AJ caiga al suelo, rápidamente Shinsuke cubre a AJ 2 veces, pero ambas llegan a 1. Shinsuke sigue castigando la espalda de AJ con una patada, después lo levanta y lo lleva a un esquinero blanco; le da un golpe a la espalda para que después lo levantara a la 3° cuerda quedando de pecho, Shinsuke corre rápidamente, pero AJ lo esquiva y le da un golpe a Shinsuke, salta a la 3° cuerda para volar y darle su "Antebrazo Fenomenal", AJ se empieza a levantar con dificultad ya que tiene muy lastimada su espalda, levanta a Shinsuke para hacerle un suplex, pero durante 2 intentos no lo logro ya que se lastimo su espalda, Shinsuke trata de hacer un suplex, pero AJ lo revierte haciendo un suplex haciendo que Shinsuke choque en contra del esquinero.

AJ levanta a Shinsuke y trata de hacerle el Styles Clash, pero Shinsuke lo evita, pero AJ los domina con sullave llamada el "Calf Killer", pero Shinsuke agarro rápidamente la cuerda, pero el daño estaba hecho Shinsuke tenía su rodilla muy lastimada. AJ intenta jalar la pierna de Nakamura, pero Nakamura se resiste, esto provoco que AJ le diera una patada al brazo. AJ intento atacar, pero Shinsuke lo recibió con una patada giratoria. Nakamura levanta a AJ e intenta hacerle un Back suplex, pero AJ se resiste dandoile codazos a la nuca, pero Nakamura le da un golpe en la espala para finalizar con un "Backstabber", Nakamura levanta a AJ y le hace un Back suplex, provocando que AJ de un giro de 180° y caiga de pecho contra la lona.

Nakamura se levanta con las fuerzas que le quedan en intenta hacer el "Boma Ye" (Kinshasa en WWE) pero es revertido por AJ para convertirlo en el "Calf Killer", después de unos momentos de sufrimientos Nakamura lo revierte y lo transforma en un Ambar (Ya que AJ se hizo muy atrás), pero rápidamente AJ lo bloquea dándole un golpe de lleno.

AJ toma de nuevo a Nakamura, lo levanta y le hace un rompe espaldas para después hacer que Shinsuke caiga en un giro formando un bambazo (mejor conocido como "Towerhacker Bomb", rápidamente cubre a Shinsuke, pero la cuenta llega a 2.

AJ se levanta e intenta aplicarle a Nakamura su "Styles Clash" pero Nakamura lo revierte e intenta da un rodillazo pero falla, AJ manda a Nakamura a las cuerdas y corre hacia él, pero Shinsuke lo recibe con unas patadas, AJ trata de intentarlo una vez más, pero es recibido con un Super Rodillazo (Boma Ye) desde la segunda cuerda, terminando con los 2 en el suelo.

Los 2 empiezan a intercambiar golpes mientras se levantan, terminando con AJ levantando a Shinsuke y mandado su cara contra la lona, rápidamente le dio vuelta y aplico el conteo, pero la cuenta llega a 2.

AJ levanta a Shinsuke y le da un golpe, pero recibe otro, rápidamente AJ intenta hacer su combinación de golpes, pero al momento de dar su lazo, es recibido por una patada, pero rápidamente esquiva una patada giratoria, pero Shinsuke le da un rodillazo al pecho, Acto seguido Nakamura intenta dar otra patada, pero es recibido por la patada de Pele por parte de AJ, pero inmediatamente le propina un "Boma Ye", rápidamente Shinsuke cubre a AJ pero la cuenta llega a 2.

Shinsuke rápidamente levanta a AJ, pero AJ lo convierte en un crucifijo para hacerle la cuenta de 3, pero esta llega a 2, Shinsuke se levanta rápidamente, pero es recibido por un "Boma Ye" de parte de Styles. Rápidamente AJ jala a Nakamura cerca del esquinero rojo, acto seguido AJ sube a la 3° cuerda y le hace un 450° Splash cayendo sobre Nakamura, rápidamente AJ cubre a Nakamura, pero la cuenta llega a 2.

AJ no lo puede creer, AJ cree que fue 3, rápidamente AJ levanta a Nakamura e intenta hacer su Brainbuster, pero Nakamura lo revierte y le hace un Armbraker (llave de sumisión), AJ trata de bloquearlo, pero Nakamura se lo impide al punto de jalarle una pierna, AJ por un momento llega a bloquear la llave juntando sus brazos, pero Nakamura cambia de llave y la convierte en un triángulo. AJ en un intento desesperado logra aplicarle su "Styles Clash" aunque de forma incompleta, haciendo que la cuenta llegue a 2 (aunque pudo lastimsr un poco el cuello de Nakamura).

AJ ya desesperado toma a Nakamura y le hace el "Blody Sunday", para intentar acabar con un Styles Clash, pero Nakamura se resiste, recibiendo un rodillazo en las costillas y una patada a la cabeza por parte de AJ. Acto seguido AJ levanta a Nakamura para intentar su "Styles Clash" pero rápidamente ve un esquinero y decide hacerlo pero desde una posición elevada, pero Nakamura le da una patada alta, haciendo que AJ lo dejara libre.

Rápidamente Nakamura sube al esquinero y le hace un "Landslide" a AJ desde una posición elevada, acto seguido cubre a AJ, pero la cuenta no pasa de 2. Rápidamente Nakamura se va a uno de los esquineros y le propina a AJ su "Boma Ye", ya que este se estaba levantando y se lo propino en la nuca de AJ haciendo que caiga al suelo. Rápidamente Shinsuke se levanta, mientras que AJ ya seminconsciente se levanta ya por puro instinto, solo para recibir otro "Boma Ye", Shinsuke aplica el conteo.

 _1…_

 _2…_

 _3._

Suena la campana, dando a Shinsuke como ganador reteniendo su campeonato.

" _Damas y Caballeros, el ganador y aun IWGP Intercontinental Champion Shinsuke Nakamura"_

Los 2 luchadores siguen en el suelo, la música de Nakamura suena, el público aplaude por la gran lucha que acaban de presenciar.

 _ **Mientras tanto en Ringside…**_

-Ash no gano- _Dijo triste Bonnie._

-Pero dio una increíble lucha, a veces se gana y a veces se pierde- _Dijo Clemont tratando de consolar a su hermana_.

-Ash se esforzó hasta el final- _Complemento Serena_ - _"Ash sé que no ganaste, pero no te rendiste hasta el final, hiciste todo lo que pudiste para ganar y es por ese esfuerzo que esto orgullosa de ti, para mi eres mi campeón"_ - _Concluyo con ese pensamiento_.

 _ **Volviendo al Ring…**_

El equipo médico llega para checar a ambos luchadores, ya que no se movían por el inmenso dolor por el que pasaron, el primero en moverse fue Shinsuke, seguido de AJ Styles, ambos quedaron arrodillados frente a frente, Nakamura extiende el puño en señal de respeto hacia AJ Styles, AJ no muy seguro de eso, ve hacia el público, pero finalmente decide en chocar puños con Nakamura en señal de respeto mutuo.

Acto seguido AJ Styles sale del ring ayudado por el equipo médico, mientras que Shinsuke Nakamura recibe su título y celebra con los Fans.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Bueno amigos por el momento seria todo, espero que les haya gustado, el próximo capítulo será el reencuentro de Ash y Serena. Me tomare un descanso de 1 semana o 2 ya que saldré de viaje y no podre subir capítulos, espero que lo entiendan. Acepto sus comentarios con mucho gusto, acerca de que me falto y en que puedo mejorar; sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Link de la lucha** : video/x4rwod4_njpw-shinsuke-nakamura-c-vs-a-j-styles_sport

 **La recomiendo mucho.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Ash and Serena Reunion

**CAPÍTULO 4: THE ASH AND SERENA REUNION AND THE ROAD TO THE LAST NEW JAPAN SHOW.**

 **Hola amigos aquí de nuevo AJ Styles P1 trayéndoles el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste.**

 **Antes de comenzar, las compañías las cuales participan en esta historia son 4 y estas son:**

 **-NJPW: New Japan Pro Wrestling**

 **-5 Star Pro-Wrestling (La cual solo aparecerá una vez)**

 **-RPW: Revolution Pro-Wrestling (La cual solo aparecerá una vez, además de que AJ Styles es el campeón de esta)**

 **-WWE: World Wrestling Entretaiment (Principalmente esta compañía va a salir en esta historia ya que esta historia estará basada en el año 2016 que tuvo AJ Styles).**

En el capítulo anterior AJ Styles tuvo una lucha de en sueño en contra de Shinsuke Nakamura por el IWGP Intercontinental Championship lucha la cual AJ perdió y tuvo que ser sacado con ayuda del equipo médico. Serena, Clemont y Bonnie, se sintieron un poco tristes por la derrota de AJ Styles (Además Serena estaba un poco preocupada por ver a Ash siendo sacado del ring con ayuda del equipo médico). Serena y Bonnie pensaban ir a ver a Ash, pero Clemont les dijo que no pueden hacerlo hasta después del evento, así que se sentaron y esperaron hasta finalizar el evento.

Mientras tanto Ash al entrar al Backstage le pidió al equipo médico que lo dejaran caminar un poco, que en un momento pasaría a la enfermería. Pikachu rápidamente corrió hacia su entrenador para darle un afectuoso abrazo, Ash lo acepto gustosamente, aunque le doliera la espalda.

Sus amigos del Bullet Club (Karl Anderson, Doc Gallows, Kenny Omega, Bad Luck Fale, The Young Bucks, etc) fueron a felicitarlo por el gran combate que dio. Todo parecía agradable hasta que llego el promotor de New Japan Pro Wrestling.

-Felicidades AJ, fue un combate asombrozo- _Dijo el promotor muy orgulloso_.

-Gracias Promotor- _Respondió Ash muy agradecido por el comentario_.

-Ash, ¿Crees que podamos hablar un momento en mi oficina?- _Pregunto el promotor con un tono algo serio_.

-Ammm… Claro ¿Quiere que sea ahorita?- _Pregunto Ash muy tranquilo_.

-Mmmm no, necesitas que te cheque el equipo médico, ya que veo que te estas quejando de la espalda- _Respondió el promotor_.

-Claro jefe, lo veré en un rato- _Dijo Ash_. Acto seguido el promotor se fue directamente a su oficina.-Chicos iré a enfermería, ¿Podrían cuidar a Pikachu un momento?- _Pregunto Ash_.

-Claro AJ, nosotros nos encargamos- _Respondió Kenny con una sonrisa_.

En ese momento Ash fue en dirección a la enfermería, siendo apoyado por Gallows y Anderson.

 _ **Mientras tanto en el evento…**_

Kazuchika Okada derrotó a Hiroshi Tanahashi reteniendo el IWGP Heavyweight Championship.

El evento ya había terminado, y las personas empezaban a irse, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie fueron encaminados a la zona de Backstage (más preciso al Locker Room de AJ Styles [el cual comparte con todo el Bullet Club]), ellos se maravillaron con el espacio que había, además de lo que contenía el Locker Room.

-Vaya el lugar es estupendo- _Dijo Bonnie._

-Si Bonnie, es muy espacioso este Locker Room, además de que parece ser muy costoso- _Afirmo Serena_.

-No me sorprende que tengan un Locker así, digo son los "Heels" más representativos de New Japan, además de ser uno de los "Stables" más populares- _Exclamo Clemont_.

-¿"Heels"?- _Pregunto confundida Serena_.

-¿"Stables"?- _Pregunto igualmente confundida Bonnie_.

-Si, al parecer no comprenden lo que son ¿Cierto?- _Pregunto Clemont._

-Si hermano, explicate- _Respondió Bonnie._

-Bueno. Un Heel es un luchador rudo, que no sigue las reglas, llega a luchar suciamente, hace trampa, entre otras cosas, usualmente no le importa el apoyo del público- _Explico_ -Mientras que un Stable es un grupo de personas los cuales se alían para ayudarse entre ellos- _Concluyo con su explicación Clemont._

Bonnie solo se alegró por la explicación que Clemont le había dado, mientras que Serena tuvo un conflicto mental, por un lado se imaginaba a Ash como un chico malo, molestando a los demás, siendo grosero con sus fans, además que lo imagino un poco mujeriego, lo cual le causaba celos y tristeza, además estaba desilusionada ya que pensó que Ash ya no era la misma persona que cautivo su corazón hace varios años. Parecía que su conflicto iba a crecer, pero todo fue interrumpido, por la puerta que estaba siendo abierta. Al abrirse la puerta se vio a Kenny Omega entrando al Locker Room con los Young Bucks (Matt y Nick Jackson) y Pikachu en el hombro de Kenny, Pikachu al ver a Clemont y Bonnie fue directamente hacia ellos, Kenny al ver esto se sorprendió, pero ya sabía que AJ iba a tener visitas.

-Hola Chicos, ¿esperan a AJ?- _Pregunto Kenny con una sonrisa_.

-Ahh, Hola, si lo estamos esperando Kenny- _Clemont respondió_.

-No debe de tardar mucho, acaba de salir de la enfermería, y ahorita se dirige a la oficina del promotor, para hablar acerca de su contrato- _Les dijo Nick_.

\- ¿Su contrato? - _Pregunto Bonnie con mucha curiosidad._

-Sí, nosotros trabajamos bajo contrato, el cual nos dan ciertos beneficios, además de que nos da cierta seguridad por si nos pasa algo- _Respondió Matt_.

-Eso suena muy bien- _Dijo Bonnie muy contenta_.

-Bueno nosotros ya nos retiramos, mañana tenemos show, y tenemos que llegar rápido para poder descansar, si necesitan algo ya sea comida, agua o algo por el estilo, pídanla con confianza- _Exclamo Kenny_.

-Muchas Gracias- _Respondieron los 3_.

-Nos despiden de AJ, cuídense- _Hablaron Matt y Nick_.

-Hasta luego- _Respondieron los 3_.

Acto seguido, Kenny, Nick y Matt salieron del Locker Room, dejando a Serena, Clemont y Bonnie solos.

-Que agradables sujetos- _Dijo Bonnie._

-Sí, pero Clemont ¿no dijiste que ellos eran Heels? – _Pregunto Serena_.

-Ammm si, ¿qué hay con eso? – _Pregunto Clemont algo confundido_.

\- ¿Que no se suponen que deben ser malos con todo mundo? – _Pregunto Serena_.

-Ahhhh sí, pero creo que mal interpretaste, ellos son los chicos malos, pero en el Ring, afuera de él son personas como nosotros, ellos también tienen a sus fans, los cuales ellos aprecian y quieren, y a sus Haters, solo respetan su opinión, no son malas personas, solo son los chicos malos del ring- _Explico Clemont._

Para Serena fue como quitarse un gran problema ya que dejo que su imaginación volase hasta lugares imposibles, lo cual le causó un gran alivio. Acto seguido salió de su trance y empezó a hablar con los hermanos, para conocerse mejor

 _ **Mientras tanto en los pasillos…**_

Nos encontramos a Ash caminando por los pasillos del Backstage rumbo a la oficina del promotor ya se había puesto una playera, ya todos los fans se habían ido y algunos luchadores se estaban preparando para ir a el siguiente destino en el cual se preparará el siguiente show, Ash se detuvo enfrente de la oficina, dio un suspiro y entro para hablar con su jefe.

-Ohhh, Hola Ash, justamente esperaba tu llegada, toma asiento por favor- _Pidió el Promotor._ Acto seguido Ash se sentó en una silla.

-Y bien Ash, ¿Cómo está tu espalda? – _Pregunto el promotor._

-Mucho mejor, gracias por su preocupación- _Respondió Ash cortésmente._

\- ¿Qué te dijeron los médicos? – _Pregunto preocupado el promotor._

-Me dijeron que no es grave, pero que necesito checarlo con un quiropráctico, eso y que necesito ir con DDP (Diamond Dallas Page) para practicar su DDP Yoga, para que mi espalda este al 100%- _Respondió Ash tranquilamente._

-Me alegra escuchar eso, bueno ahora a lo que te llame- _Dijo el promotor._

-Y bueno ¿Qué es? – _Pregunto Ash._

-Bueno es para saber tu decisión final, ¿Vas a firmar el contrato o no? – _Pregunto el promotor_ -Pero antes de que me respondas te hice otro contrato, que básicamente es como el anterior, pero incluye un mayor pago y mejores instalaciones ya sea hoteles, boletos de avión, etc- _Explico el promotor._

Ash solo dio un respiro y se levantó de su asiento. –Para ser honesto es muy tentadora su oferta, la aceptaría gustoso, pero siento que ya hice todo lo que quería hacer aquí en New Japan y quiero ir a otros horizontes, además de que ya tengo una promoción la cual quiero ir con todo mi corazón- _Respondió Ash_.

-Ohh, entiendo y dime ¿Qué compañía es? – _Pregunto el promotor (aunque ya tenía una ligera idea)_.

-Es la WWE señor- _Respondió Ash._

-Sabía que tendrías pensado ir haya, solo me queda desearte mucha suerte y mucho éxito en tu futuro con WWE- _Dijo el promotor extendiendo su brazo_. Acto seguido se dieron un apretón de manos y un abrazo, después Ash paso a retirarse de la oficina, pero antes.

-Ash se me olvidaba decirte- _Dijo el promotor._

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa? – _Pregunto Ash._

-El día de mañana, que será tu ultima lucha, lucharas junto a Kenny Omega en contra de Yoshi Hashi y Shinsuke Nakamura, el lugar será en Ciudad Santalune, ya le pedí a un autobús que te lleve hacia haya, ahí podrás llevar a tus acompañantes, además incluye camas, cocina y baño, entre otras cosas- _Dijo el promotor._

-Ok, muchas gracias, entonces lo veré mañana- _Respondió Ash mientras cerraba la puerta_.

 _ **Mientras tanto en el Locker de AJ…**_

Durante el tiempo que Ash estuvo hablando con su promotor Serena, Clemont y Bonnie pudieron conocerse más, se contaron el cómo conocieron a Ash y sobre posibles metas, Serena en la parte de sus metas dijo que es una de las razones por la cual hizo este viaje. Serena y Bonnie seguían platicando muy a gusto, ya que rápidamente se hicieron muy amigas, Clemont por el otro lado decidió salir un rato a dar una vuelta por ahí.

Mientras Clemont caminaba por los pasillos logro ver a Ash estaba cerca, así que decidió gritarle para llamar su atención.

\- ¡Ash! – _Grito Clemont._

\- ¿Ehhh? - _Volteo a ver y logro ver a Clemont_ -Clemont, Hola- _Dijo Ash_. Acto seguido fue hacia donde estaba Clemont.

Al llegar al lugar decidieron platicar sobre cosas variadas, mientras se dirigían al Locker para ir por Bonnie y las cosas de Ash, Clemont no le conto sobre Serena ya que pensaba que ella lo conocía y la había invitado. Todo parecía estar normal hasta que Ash y Clemont entraron al Locker Room. Serena y Bonnie seguían platicando amenamente hasta que la puerta se abrió y unas miradas se cruzaron (la de Serena y Ash).

El tiempo se detuvo para ambos, por el lado de Serena (el tiempo se detuvo porque estaba enfrente el chico que logró cautivarla hace mucho tiempo) mientras por el lado de Ash (no era la gran cosa lo que pasaba en su cabeza, para Ash él pensó que Clemont y Bonnie invitaron a la chica, porque de seguro es una fan).

-Hola, Ash- _Dijo Serena con un leve sonrojo_.

-Ammm… Hola- _Dijo Ash algo extrañado por el hecho que supiera su nombre verdadero, aunque pensó que Bonnie se lo dijo_.

Se formó un silencio algo incómodo ya que nadie se atrevía a decir algo, Serena pensaba en abrazarlo, pero quería buscar las palabras correctas para llegar a eso, así que le ocurrió preguntar algo obvio.

-Ash, ¿Tú me recuerdas? – _Pregunto Serena algo nerviosa_.

\- ¿Ehhh? – _Pregunto extrañado Ash_.

\- ¿Recuerdas el campamento del Profesor Oak? – _Pregunto Serena._

-Ahhhh claro, recuerdo el campamento- _Dijo Ash con una sonrisa_.

-¿De verdad?- _Pregunto Serena a punto de lanzarse para abrazarlo_.

-Claro yo estuve ahí- _Respondió Ash recordando los buenos tiempos ahí._

-Lo sé, yo también estuve ahí- _Dijo Serena con una gran sonrisa_.

-¿De verdad?- _Pregunto extrañado Ash_ -No recuerdo haberte visto ahí- _Dijo algo apenado_.

En ese momento Serena sintió que sus ilusiones fueron partidas a la mitad. Agacho un poco la cabeza, parte de ella quería llorar.

-Lo lamento- _Le dijo Ash con una sonrisa apenada_.

Serena rápidamente se incorporó ya que vio a Ash arrepentido por no recordarla.-Jejeje no te preocupes, sé que eres alguien muy ocupado, ya tendrás tiempo para recordarme- _Dijo Serena con una sonrisa_.

Ash simplemente sonrio, en ese momento Pikachu corre hacia su entrenador feliz de que ya haya regresado. Acto seguido Ash tomo su mochila la cual tenía su ropa de viaje y les dijo a los demás.

-¿Listos para irnos?- _Dijo Ash con una sonrisa_.

-Pero Ash, ¿No te vas a cambiar? Digo Ciudad Santalune está algo lejos- _Pregunto Clemont_ _al notar que Ash todavía seguía con su traje de lucha._

-Mmmm… Si pero ¿Quién dijo que iríamos a pie?- _Dijo Ash con mucha simpleza._

-Ahhh no… Entonces ¿Cómo nos iremos?- _Pregunto Bonnie con mucha curiosidad_.

-Vengan conmigo- _Simplemente respondió eso Ash_.

Acto seguido empezaron a caminar rumbo al Estacionamiento, durante el camino Ash se extrañó que Serena los estuviera siguiendo, aunque no le dio mucha importancia. Al llegar los 4 pudieron ver un camión gris, Clemont Bonnie y Serena se vieron impresionados por ver el vehículo.

-Y bien ¿Qué les parece?- _Pregunto Ash_.

-¿Nos iremos en ese Autobús?- _Pregunto Bonnie_.

-Claro que sí, el promotor me presto este Autobús, ya lo he usado antes y créanme que es mucho más hermoso por dentro que por fuera, además ninguno de los 4 conducirá, tenemos nuestro propio profesor- _Explico Ash_.

-Increíble- _Dijeron los 3_.

-Oye Serena, ¿A dónde iras ahora? Supongo que estas empezando tu viaje ¿no?- _Pregunto Ash._

Serena no sabía que responder, Clemont y Bonnie sabían que no tenían que meter en ese asunto, así que decidieron tomar sus cosas y las de Ash y entrar al vehículo. El silencio parecía que se iba prolongar hasta que Ash rompió el silencio.

-Entiendo, no sabes a donde ir ¿Verdad?- _Pregunto Ash, Serena simplemente asintió_ -¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros?- _Volvió a Preguntar Ash_.

Serena al escuchar eso su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, su cerebro dejo que su corazón tomara el control por unos momentos, provocando que ella se abalanzara hacia el para darle un afectuoso… Abrazo (Pensaron que sería beso :V).

-Si Ash, claro que sí, me encantaría viajar contigo- _Dijo Serena muy contenta con la petición._

Ash no se sonrojo, ya que estaba acostumbrado a que las fanáticas lo abrazaran, pero si le extraño un poco que Serena hiciera esa acción.

-Me alegra que quieras venir con nosotros, pero ¿podrías soltarme? Ya que tengo mi espalda lesionada- _Dijo Ash quejándose un poco por el dolor_.

Serena al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se alejó un poco y su cara se tornó de un color rojo, que la podrías comparar con un tomate.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- _Dijo Serena muy apenada_.

-Ahhh no te preocupes, no pasa nada- _Dijo Ash sin tomarle mucha importancia_ -Bueno lo mejor será irnos ¿Te parece?- _Pregunto Ash_.

-Claro- _Respondió Serena_.

Acto seguido caminaron y entraron al autobús, el Autobús empezó a moverse saliendo del estacionamiento, este autobús consistía en una mini sala y un mini comedor, una mini estufa, un refrigerador pequeño y un microondas, tenía un baño y una regadera, y unas 6 camas.

Ash decidió ir a tomar un baño, mientras Clemont decidió cocinar algo de té y tomar unas galletas de uno de los cajones, Serena y Bonnie decidieron ver algo de televisión. Al pasar unos momentos Ash salió del baño ya con su ropa de viaje y rápidamente se sentó en el mini comedor a lado de él estaba Serena y enfrente estaban Clemont y Bonnie, mientras cenaban platicaron de cosas triviales, al finalizar decidieron irse a acostar, se turnaron el baño para ponerse su piyama. Acto seguido los 4 se acostaron y se dieron las buenas noches, para después dormirse mientras el camión seguía su camino hacia Ciudad Santalune.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Bueno amigos por ahora sería todo, espero que les haya gustado. En el próximo capítulo será la última lucha de AJ Styles en New Japan, y lo que sucedió antes de la primera batalla de Gimnasio de Ash.**

 **Antes de irme tengo les dire que ya tengo pensado hacer otro Fan Fic, quizá en esta semana o la otra sale el prólogo espero que les guste. Acepto sus comentarios con mucho gusto, acerca de que me falto y en que puedo mejorar; sin más que decir me despido.**


	6. Chapter 5: LAST AJ STYLES MATCH

**CAPITULO 5: AJ STYLES AND KENNY OMEGA VS SHINSUKE NAKAMURA AND YOSHI HASHI (LAST AJ STYLES MATCH) AND THE BULLET CLUB BETRAYAL**

 **Hola chicos aquí AJ Styles P1 trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de este Fan Fic, espero que lo disfruten, así como yo disfruto hacerlo.**

 **Antes de comenzar, las compañías las cuales participan en esta historia son 4 y estas son:**

 **-NJPW: New Japan Pro Wrestling**

 **-5 Star Pro-Wrestling (La cual solo aparecerá una vez)**

 **-RPW: Revolution Pro-Wrestling (La cual solo aparecerá una vez, además de que AJ Styles es el campeón de esta)**

 **-WWE: World Wrestling Entretaiment (Principalmente esta compañía va a salir en esta historia ya que esta historia estará basada en el año 2016 que tuvo AJ Styles).**

En el capítulo anterior Ash había regresado a Backstage después de haber tenido una lucha de ensueño con Shinsuke Nakamura por el IWGP Intercontinental Championship y después de haber rechazado una oferta con New Japan por tener la intención de ir a WWE, además que tuvo un reencuentro con alguien de su pasado: una linda chica llamada Serena, actualmente se encuentra en Ciudad Santalune ya que se tiene que preparar para su última lucha en New Japan Pro Wrestling, durante el camino tuvo la oportunidad de atrapar un nuevo Pokemon era un Fletchling: es un pájaro con la cabeza de color rojo anaranjado y el resto de su cuerpo gris claro, a excepción de su cola, que es negra con una raya blanca en medio, y el pequeño triángulo amarillo que tiene al lado de los ojos. Posee unas patas negras muy delgadas.

Nos encontramos afuera del Centro Pokemon, Ash (Que llevaba puesto una playera negra con el logo de Bullet Club, un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino y sus tenis rojos, además con un gorro con el logo P1) había dejado a sus Pokemon, al igual que Clemont, Serena y Bonnie. Decidieron ir de inmediato a la arena donde sería la última lucha de Ash en New Japan Pro Wrestling, al llegar Ash fue directamente con los fanáticos (les firmaba autógrafos, los saludaba) se tomaba fotos con los fans, pero sus fanáticas lo abrazaban le daban besos a la mejilla (Cosa que Ash en cierto modo le causaba risa), le pedían una cita, entre otras cosas. Clemont y Bonnie veían a Ash con una sonrisa ya que él pasaba tiempo con los fans, pero Serena, Serena tenía otra expresión estaba ardiendo de ira (solo con las adolescentes [los hombres, niños incluso a las niñas, lo llegaba a ver con cierta ternura]) ya que ella quería que Ash solo reciba esas muestras de afecto de su parte (Me refiero a los besos y abrazos).

Después de varias firmas, Ash se metió al edificio junto con Clemont, Bonnie y Serena (la cual andaba molesta) Ash noto esa cara, pero decidió no preguntar, por su seguridad. Los 4 fueron directamente al Locker Room con el nombre de AJ Styles. Ash dejo sus cosas y junto con sus amigos fueron por algo de comer. Durante la comida Ash se encontró con Kenny Omega, el cual le dijo que estaba entusiasmado por el combate, y le deseaba suerte en su futuro y que próximamente se verían de nuevo.

 _ **En la Noche…**_

Ash fue a su Locker Room, les pidió a sus amigos que lo esperaran afuera ya que se iba a cambiar (Serena se sonrojo al escuchar eso [Perversa :V]). Ash no tardo mucho al cambiarse, cuando salió vestía unas mallas de luchador grises, las cuales en un lado tenía su logo (P1 Logo) y en el otro decía "Styles" además de que en este lado tenia agujeros que según provocaría una bala, sus rodilleras eran negras y sus zapatos eran negros y la leyenda "Phenomenal" y el 1 que estaban una en cada zapato, eran gris, tenía su hombrera Negra y sus guantes eran gris (con 2 de los dedos negros), la zona de las palmas eran negras y su logo P1 estaba partido para que al juntar sus manos se arme su logo, además de su típico Chaleco con capucha de cuero Negro.

Acto seguido se dirigió junto a sus amigos a la zona de la entrada, donde lo esperaba Kenny Omega. Kenny lo veía con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Listo AJ? - _Dijo Kenny con una sonrisa_.

-Claro Kenny, estoy listo para la acción- _Dijo Ash con una sonrisa determinada_.

Antes de irse Ash se voltea a ver a Serena, Clemont y Bonnie.

-Bueno chicos, ya es hora, vayan a mi Locker Room hay una televisión, ahí pueden ver la lucha- _Dijo Ash con una sonrisa_.

-Gracias Ash y suerte en tu lucha- _Dijo Clemont haciendo la pose de Too Sweet_.

-Si Ash ¡Demuéstrales quien manda! – _Grito Bonnie para finalizar abrazando a Ash_. Ash simplemente devolvió el abrazo (la veía como una hermana menor).

-Ash… - _Dijo Serena algo nerviosa_ \- Recuerda "No te Rindas hasta el Final"- _Concluyo diciéndolo más confiada_.

En ese momento a Ash se le vino un recuerdo de su pasado, para volver a sonreír y darse media vuelta para irse con Kenny Omega, pero al hacerlo fue detenido por una mano, volteo a ver quién era y resultaba ser Serena, que rápidamente y sin que él pudiera hacer algo le dio un beso en la mejilla (Cosa que sorprendió a Ash y a los presentes [Incluso a Kenny]) ella simplemente le dio una tierna sonrisa, Ash paso eso por desapercibido ya que lo hacían varias fanáticas, así que simplemente decidió sonreír, para que finalmente Ash se de la media vuelta y se fuera con Kenny.

 _ **AJ Styles & Kenny Omega vs Shinsuke Nakamura & Yoshi Hashi**_

Empezó a sonar la canción Styles Clash. La canción sonaba hasta que la cámara pudo enfocar que AJ Styles y Kenny Omega salían al escenario, AJ Styles iba caminando con un semblante serio, mientras que Kenny (que iba detrás de AJ) iba bailando al ritmo de la canción de AJ. La cámara se acercó a AJ Styles para que este juntara sus manos y formara su logo (haciendo su pose característica) Kenny dejo de bailar para levantar sus brazos y hacer la seña "Too Sweet" con ambos brazos.

AJ y Kenny siguieron caminando, AJ vio al público, para después subir por las escalinatas, seguido por Kenny. Que se dirigió a la cámara y dijo unas palabras para finalizar riéndose y subir al cuadrilátero.

AJ Todavía se encontraba afuera del ring, pero decidió entrar

" _Introducing in the red corner "The Cleaner" Kenny Omega"_

Durante la introducción Kenny dio uno pasaos al frente y estiro su brazo de forma lenta mientras que su mano asimilaba una pistola, para finalizar disparando.

" _And The Phenomenal AJ Styles"_

Durante la introducción AJ se puso de espaldas, para que rápidamente diera media vuelta para que estirar sus brazos hacia los lados con fuerza, para después estirarlos hacia en frente asimilando pistolas. Acto seguido decidió por ir rápidamente hacia uno de los esquineros, pero al subir se resbalo AJ, lo que causo la risa del público, él se hizo para atrás y otra vez se dirigió al mismo esquinero e hizo su pose, para después subir sus brazos y juntar sus manos formando su logo, hizo lo mismo con el otro, para finalizar estirando sus brazos y subirlos para formar su logo. Ahí fue cuando la música se detuvo.

Hubo un momento de silencio, cuando después empezó a sonar la canción Subconscious, a los segundos de que sonara la canción salieron Yoshi Hashi y atrás de él estaba el actual IWGP Intercontinental Champion Shinsuke Nakamura que iba moviendo sus manos como solo él puede. Rápidamente se dirigen al ring, siendo Shinsuke el último en entrar.

" _And in the Blue Corner Yoshi Hashu and the IWGP Intercontinetal Champion Shinsuke Nakamura"_

Durante la introducción Nakamura hizo su típica pose (se pone de puntas, dobla sus piernas y deja caer su espalda al ring). Rápidamente se levantó y su música se detuvo.

El referee empezó a checar que ninguno de los luchadores tuviera algo que le diera apoyo en la lucha. AJ y Kenny estaban decidiendo para ver quien lucharía primero, finalizando con levantar su brazo y hacer la pose _"Too Sweet"_ y que Kenny saliera, para que AJ empiece la lucha, del otro lado Nakamura empezaría la lucha. El referee hace que suene la campana comenzando la lucha.

AJ y Shinsuke empiezan a recorrer el ring, luego se agarran para probar quien es más fuerte de los 2, AJ rápidamente se dirige a la espalda de Nakamura y lo agarra con fuerza en el estómago, Nakamura rápidamente le revierte el llaveo a Styles, Nakamura se hace para atrás para dar una especie de vuelta, AJ sabiendo lo que haría rápidamente se aleja de Nakamura.

Otra vez empiezan a recorrer el ring, para volver a agarrase terminando con Nakamura llevando a AJ a las cuerdas, el referee pide que se separen, Nakamura empieza a dejar a AJ, pero no se aleja para burlarse de él, ganándose un codazo a la nuca. AJ rápidamente agarra el brazo y le hace una llave, haciendo que Nakamura se queje, AJ lo jala bruscamente y lo vuelve a retorcer, Nakamura decide dar una pirueta, revertir la llave, ponerse enfrente de AJ y propinarle un rodillazo, Nakamura corre hacia las cuerdas, AJ salta pasando Nakamura por debajo, AJ se acuesta en el suelo, pero Nakamura se detiene en las otras cuerdas, AJ rápidamente se levanta.

-Vamos- _Le dijo AJ haciendo con su mano una pose pasa que se acerque_.

Nakamura rápidamente corrió hacia AJ, pero AJ lo agarro por el brazo e hizo que Nakamura salga disparado hacia el otro lado, AJ intento hacerle una llave al brazo, pero Nakamura agarro la cabeza de AJ con sus piernas, para terminar, levantándose recibiendo los 2 el aplauso del público. AJ y Nakamura se dirigen a sus respectivas esquinas dándoles relevo a sus compañeros de equipo.

Kenny y Yoshi empiezan a recorrer el ring, aunque Kenny estaba jugando con el público, rápidamente los 2 se agarran, Kenny se dirige a su brazo retorciéndolo, pero fue revertido por Yoshi, Kenny lo agarra del cabello y azota contra el suelo, Kenny rápidamente le escupe a Yoshi que estaba en el suelo provocando que se pare algo molesto, mientras Kenny se reía, esto molesto más a Yoshi propinándole una serie de golpes, que rápidamente fue revertido por Kenny que empezó a darle golpes a la espalda, para terminar pateándolo ya cuando Yoshi estaba en el suelo. Kenny rápidamente lo levanta y le da un "machetazo" (no literal) y lo lleva a las cuerdas, Yoshi mientras corría salto hacia Kenny haciéndole una "Hurracarrana" quedando Kenny en la esquina, rápidamente Yoshi corre hacia la esquina donde esta Kenny y le da otro "machetazo", corre hacia la esquina donde estaba AJ y lo golpea haciendo que AJ caiga del ring, Yoshi se dirige a donde estaba Kenny y lo manda por las cuerdas, resultando con Kenny dándole una patada al pecho, Kenny lo agarra e intenta hacer un "Suplex", pero Yoshi se hace duro y revierte el movimiento para hacerle un "Suplex Frontal", quedando Kenny colgado del pecho en las cuerdas, rápidamente Yoshi corre por las cuerdas y le propina una patadas voladoras a Kenny que aún seguía colgado, cayendo en el centro del ring, Yoshi rápidamente la hace la cuenta a Kenny, la cuenta llego a 2.

Yoshi intenta hacerle a Kenny una "Contralona", pero Kenny se libera y corre hacia donde está el referee poniéndose detrás de él, para después empujarlo hacia donde esta Yoshi siendo atrapado por él, Yoshi aparta al referee, pero al hacerlo recibe un piquete a los ojos por parte de Kenny, Yoshi al no ver bien se dirige a la esquina donde esta AJ, haciendo que AJ lo agarre y le haga una guillotina contra la tercera cuerda, Jenny rápidamente corre por las cuerdas y salta por atrás de Yoshi mandando su cara contra la lona, Kenny hace la cuenta, pero la cuenta llega a 2.

Kenny levanta a Yoshi por el cabello y lo manda a la esquina donde esta AJ y le da el relevo, AJ entra al ring, AJ agarra a Yoshi y lo manda al suelo para después, acercarse a las cuerdas, saltar y darle un buen rodillazo a la cabeza de Yoshi, AJ lo vuelve a levanta y le da el relevo a Kenny, Kenny entra mientras AJ lo agarra para que no pudiera defenderse, haciendo que Kenny le pegue en la espalda, Kenny agarra a Yoshi y pone su cara en la tercera cuerda, acto seguido empieza a recorrer la cuerda con la cabeza de Yoshi, haciendo que este se queje del dolor, Kenny lo suelta haciendo que Yoshi caiga al suelo para patalear por el dolor, Kenny lo patea en las costillas y en la espalda, para volver a levantarlo y darle el relevo a AJ, AJ entra mientras Kenny agarra a Yoshi, para recibir una patada en las costillas por parte de AJ, Kenny antes de salir empuja a Yoshi con su pie a la cabeza, AJ levanta a Yoshi y le hace un "Suplex", AJ levanta a Yoshi, pero Yoshi le empieza a golpear en el estómago, aunque AJ simplemente lo patea y lo golpea en el pecho y la espalda respectivamente, AJ levanta a Yoshi y lo lleva a la esquina donde estaba Kenny poniendo uno de sus pies, resultando con Yoshi pegándose en la cabeza con el pie de Kenny, AJ le da el relevo a Kenny.

Kenny rápidamente corre hacia la esquina donde esta Shinsuke para golpearlo, cayendo Shinsuke al suelo, AJ entra al ring mientras Kenny lleva a la esquina a Yoshi, para que con la ayuda de AJ este fuera impulsado hacia la esquina donde estaba Yoshi, para impactarle con su espalda al pecho de Yoshi, finalizando con AJ corriendo hacia Yoshi y propinarle un "súper lazo al cuello", AJ avienta a Yoshi siendo atrapado por Kenny para dejarlo caer contra su rodilla impactando sus costillas, AJ rápidamente corre hacia las cuerdas, para finalizar saltando y dejar caer su rodilla a la cara de Yoshi, AJ celebra mientras Kenny cubre a Yoshi causando la cuenta, pero esta fue detenida por una patada por parte de Nakamura.

Kenny le da el relevo a AJ, AJ agarra a Yoshi y lo pone entre sus piernas para preparar su _"Styles Clash"_ , pero Yoshi levanta a AJ cayendo de espaldas al suelo, Yoshi se arrastraba a darle el relevo a Nakamura, pero Kenny entro y le dio una patada a este, AJ se levanta y patea a Yoshi, AJ lo agarra para hacer otro "Suplex", pero Yoshi lo levanta primero, pero en vez de dejarlo caer, lo levanta para que AJ quede detrás de Yoshi, para hacerle una "Desnucadora", Yoshi se arrastra para saltar y darle el relevo a Shinsuke, Nakamura corre hacia la esquina donde esta Kenny y le da un golpe a Kenny, AJ va hacia AJ y le da 2 patadas a la costillas, intento darle una 3° pero AJ lo agarro, pero Nakamura usa su otro pie para darle otra patada, cayendo AJ a una esquina, Nakamura se acerca a AJ y le pone uno de sus pies a su pecho, y lo empieza a mover rápidamente, Nakamura se alejó parecía que iría al otro extremo, pero no, Nakamura corrió hacia AJ (el cual ya se estaba incorporando), pero AJ se movió, provocando que Nakamura se pegara su rodilla en la esquina, AJ corre hacia Nakamura, pero es recibido con un rodillazo al estómago, para después ser levantado y puesto en la tercer cuerda, Nakamura se aleja de AJ y le propina un rodillazo en el pecho, AJ como resultado cayo al ring, para que Nakamura le hiciera la cuenta, que no pasa del 2.

Nakamura levanta a AJ, pero AJ le propina su combinación de golpes (2 golpes, 1 patada, 1 golpe de revés…), pero no pudo completarlo, ya que Shinsuke esquivo el lazo y le dio un golpe, pero al intentarle dar otro, AJ lo esquiva para saltar y darle una patada a la cabeza "Enzuigiri", AJ rápidamente le da el relevo a Kenny.

Kenny entra e intercambia golpes con Nakamura, terminando con Kenny dándole un "machetazo", Kenny envía a Nakamura a las cuerdas, pero al momento los papeles se invierten, pero Kenny rápidamente hace que el termine detrás de Nakamura, Kenny rápidamente se dirige a las cuerdas, pero es recibido por un rodillazo al pecho por parte de Nakamura, Nakamura intento darle una patada a Kenny, aunque fallo en el primer intento, en el segundo todo fue diferente terminando Kenny en el suelo, Nakamura levanta a Kenny e intenta hacerle levantarlo, pero Kenny no lo permitía, dándole codazos a la cabeza, Kenny intentaba hacer algo, cuando Yoshi llega y salta para propinarle una "Desnucadora" a Kenny dejando a Kenny sentado para que Nakamura corriera y le diera un rodillazo a la cara, acto seguido Nakamura hizo la cuenta, siendo interrumpida por AJ.

Yoshi agarra a AJ y lo saca del ring, Nakamura rápidamente va hacia la esquina para hacer su movida la "Boma Ye", pero Kenny lo levanta y hace una maroma con el cuerpo de Nakamura, Kenny rápidamente sube a la segunda cuerda y hace un "Moonsault" pero impacta con las piernas de Nakamura, Nakamura intenta otra vez hacer el "Boma Ye" pero es recibido con un lazo al cuello por parte de Kenny, Kenny levanta a Nakamura para hacerle un "bombazo", Kenny hace la cuenta, pero es interrumpida por Yoshi que se avienta contra Kenny.

AJ intenta ayudar a Kenny, pero es detenido por Yoshi, Kenny levanta a Nakamura para hacerle su movida _"One Winged Angel"_ , pero Shinsuke le da codazos para defenderse, Yoshi entra al ring e intenta hacerle un "lazo" a Kenny, pero lo recibe Nakamura cayendo al suelo, Yoshi perdió la concentración cosa que aprovecho AJ al acercarse a Yoshi y hacerle la movida _"Bloody Sunday"_ (consiste en levantar a tu oponente y dejar que la cabeza impacte primero), AJ sale del ring, Kenny espera a que Nakamura se levante, para propinarle un súper rodillazo a la cara de Nakamura, Nakamura intenta levantarse lo que provoca que Kenny corra por las cuerdas y le aplique un "Boma Ye", Kenny cubre a Nakamura, pero la cuenta no pasa de 1.

Kenny levanta a Nakamura, pero este reacciona y golpea a Kenny para finalizar con Shinsuke levantando a Kenny para hacerle un "suplex" por detrás, haciendo que Kenny de un giro de 180°, Kenny intenta hacer su "Boma Ye", pero AJ salva a Kenny, golpeando a Nakamura con su _"Phenomenal Forearm"_ , AJ antes de salir del ring se dirige a Kenny,

-Acabalo- _Dijo AJ a Kenny_.

Kenny levanto a Shinsuke, pero se zafa del agarre, AJ se dio cuenta e intento darle una patada a Nakamura, pero AJ dio media vuelta y le hizo su _"Pele Kick"_ , Kenny salta por detrás de Nakamura quedando en sus brazos para hacerle una "Hurracarrana Invertida", Kenny rápidamente levanta a Nakamura dejándolo en sus hombros para finalizar con su movida _"One Winged Angel"_ , Kenny hace la cuenta que llega a 3.

El combate había terminado, empieza a sonar la canción de Kenny Omega _"Devil's Sky"_ (me encanta esa canción), Kenny se encontraba impresionado por su victoria, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el personal médico fue a checar a Shinsuke, AJ levanta a Kenny, Kenny se está acercando, pero es detenido por AJ, diciéndole que "ya gano, que no importa ahora". AJ le da palmadas de felicitación, abraza a Kenny con uno de sus brazos, el referee levanta la mano de AJ y Kenny en símbolo que ellos ganaron la lucha, Shinsuke es llevado por el personal médico, mientras AJ y Kenny hacen un _"Too Sweet"_ , Kenny y AJ se dirigen a una esquina del ring, AJ sube a la segunda cuerda y levanta sus brazos para juntar sus manos y formar su logo, mientras Kenny observa a AJ, AJ sigue celebrando, pero Kenny corre hacia AJ y lo pone en sus hombros para aplicarle su _"One Winged Angel"_ , AJ quedo en el suelo, mientras Kenny se ríe locamente, parece que perdió la razón, Kenny rápidamente se dirige hacia AJ y empieza a patearlo y golpearlo, rápidamente viene el resto del Bullet Club a ver qué pasaba, los Young Bucks (Matt y Nick) fueron a tranquilizar a Kenny, mientras que Gallows, Anderson y Cody Hall fuero a checar si AJ estaba bien y a levantar a AJ, Anderson le preguntaba a Kenny que "¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?", parecía que los Young Bucks pudieron controlar a Kenny ya que se encontraba más tranquilo, todo parecía volver a la normalidad, AJ ya estaba de pie y decía que estaba bien, pero todo volvió a descontrolarse cuando AJ recibió un triple "Superkick" por parte de Kenny y los Young Bucks, Gallows y Anderson se molestaron más, Cody solo veía asombrado la escena, pero no significaba que estaba molesto, todo parecía que los 6 se iban a pelear, pero Kenny y los Young Bucks levantaron sus brazos para hacer la seña _"Too Sweet"_ , siendo respondida por el resto del equipo y empezaron a patear y golpear a AJ entre los 6, el personal médico trataba de detenerlos pero eran golpeados y sacados del ring, Kenny toma un micrófono y se empieza a reír.

-AJ Styles, por dios, no puedes estar sorprendido, ustedes el público no pueden estar sorprendidos, ustedes en casa viendo esto no pueden estar sorprendidos- _Dijo Kenny_ -Tu AJ, sabias que esto vendría, te dimos las grandes luchas, los grandes eventos, te hicimos una estrella, te pagamos como una, y yo tuve que soportar ser tratado como un _"Junior"_ - _Explicaba Kenny_ -Todo el mundo te llamaba líder, todo el mundo te decía el jefe, bueno AJ si tú eres el "Jefe", solo te diré: _"Ahora has sido despedido"_ -el público se sorprendía por lo que decía Kenny-y de aquí en adelante ustedes ya lo saben, yo no soy un _"Junior"_ , yo no voy a retar a Kushida (el campeón Junior). Shinsuke Nakamura- _Pronuncio Kenny-_ Voy por ti y voy por tu título, porque el Bullet Club domina el mundo _"The Elite"_ domina el mundo, porque el "Bullet Club is 4-4-4-4 Life", excepto para AJ Styles, Adiós y Buenas Noches- _Concluyo Kenny_. La canción del Bullet Club _"Shot'Em"_ empezó a sonar, Kenny y el resto empezó a celebrar y a salir del ring dejando a AJ en el suelo, el apenas podía moverse, el personal médico fue a ver a AJ, Kenny y los Young Bucks regresaron y golpearon al personal médico y al referee, Kenny agarra a AJ y lo posiciona para hacer el mayor insulto a un luchador: Su propia movida final. Kenny carga a AJ para hacer el _"Styles Clash"_ , pero antes de finalizar los Young Bucks le dieron un doble _"SuperKick"_ , para que finalmente Kenny se dejara caer finalizando el _"Styles Clash"_. Acto seguido Kenny se burla de AJ Styles estirando sus brazos hacia enfrente y juntando sus manos como AJ lo hace, empieza a sonar el tema de Kenny, Kenny agarra a Styles del pelo y lo sienta, posicionando su pierna en la espalda (véase en la imagen) mientras hace la pose de AJ con los Young Bucks haciendo su pose, AJ no responde, Kenny y los Young Bucks dejan a AJ tirado y salen del ring rumbo a Backstage, el referee y el personal checan si AJ está bien.

El público empieza a corear _"AJ Styles"_ mientras aplauden, mostrándole el respeto que se merece, AJ se empieza a levantar con apoyo del personal, AJ les pide que lo dejen solo, al menos por ahora, ellos le hacen caso y lo dejan, AJ como puede se arrastra hacia las cuerdas para poder ponerse de pie siendo el público el que lo alienta a levantarse mientras corean su nombre, al momento de pararse empieza a sonar su tema _"Styles Clash"_ , AJ se aleja de las cuerdas y se dirige hacia el centro del ring, al llegar hace una reverencia recibiendo el aplauso, el respeto y la admiración del público, esto lo repite para los 4 lados del ring, aun cuando está temblando por el dolor y la tristeza de lo que acababa de pasar, el personal incluso aplaude al ver la escena, esto marcaría el final de una gran etapa en la carrera de AJ Styles.

AJ finalmente salió del ring como pudo y fue sacado del escenario con ayuda del personal médico, para ser llevado a la enfermería, siendo la última vez que se vería a AJ Styles en New Japan Pro Wrestling.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Bueno por ahora sería todo, la verdad me costó mucho trabajo hacer este capítulo, pero al igual de costarme mucho trabajo disfrute mucho hacerlo, espero que les haya gustado, el siguiente capítulo será lo que paso en Backstage después de la lucha y los momentos antes de la primera batalla de Gimnasio de Ash. Acepto sus comentarios con mucho gusto, acerca de que me falto y en que puedo mejorar; sin más que decir me despido.**


	7. Chapter 6: The After of The NJPW Match

**CAPITULO 6: THE AFTER OF THE LAST NJPW SHOW**

 **Hola amigos soy AJ Styles P1, aquí trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de este fan fic, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Antes de comenzar, las compañías las cuales participan en esta historia son 4 y estas son:**

 **-NJPW: New Japan Pro Wrestling**

 **-5 Star Pro-Wrestling (La cual solo aparecerá una vez)**

 **-RPW: Revolution Pro-Wrestling (La cual solo aparecerá una vez, además de que AJ Styles es el campeón de esta)**

 **-WWE: World Wrestling Entretaiment (Principalmente esta compañía va a salir en esta historia ya que esta historia estará basada en el año 2016 que tuvo AJ Styles).**

En el capítulo anterior AJ Styles y Kenny Omega tuvieron una lucha en parejas en contra de Yoshi Hashi y el actual IWGP Intercontinental Champion Shinsuke Nakamura, resultando AJ Styles y Kenny Omega como los ganadores, siendo Kenny el quien hizo el conteo, todo parecía ir bien hasta que Kenny ataco a AJ mientras este celebraba, siendo ayudado por el resto de miembros del Bullet Club, dejando a AJ roto en el suelo, aunque después se levantó y le agradeció al público por el tiempo que compartió con ellos, para que finalmente se dirigiera con ayuda del personal médico a la enfermería.

Mientras en el Locker Room de AJ Styles podemos ver a Clemont el cual estaba sorprendido por lo que paso ya que apenas hace 24 horas hablo con Kenny incluso lo saludo hoy, a Bonnie la cual estaba triste, enojada y sorprendida por lo que paso (en su caso estaba triste por la traición, enojada con el Bullet Club y sorprendida en como recibió el público a AJ con mucho respeto), pero Serena… Bueno Serena estaba ardiendo de la furia y rabia que tenía por lo sucedido, quería gritarles al Bullet Club por lo que le habían hecho a "su" Ash/AJ Styles (si porque ella lo considera suyo :v), pero a la vez estaba preocupada por el estado de Ash. Así que decidió junto a los demás ir a ver a Ash en la enfermería.

 _ **Mientras Tanto en otro lugar…**_

Ash iba a ser llevado a la enfermería, pero este dijo que no sentía ningún dolor, asi que lo dejaron solo, iba a ser su camino, pero fue detenido por el Bullet Club el cual tenía 2 cajas: 1 que era de una pastelería, mientras la otra era un regalo, ellos tenían una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola AJ- _Dijeron lo del Bullet Club_.

-Hola Chicos, ¿Qué paso? – _Pregunto AJ algo extrañado_

-Solo queremos darte las gracias por todo lo que hiciste en New Japan Pro Wrestling, y te deseamos suerte en tus próximas metas, además de que te estaremos apoyando en la liga Kalos- _Dijo Kenny con una sonrisa_.

-Si AJ, fuiste un gran líder para nosotros, y por eso te hicimos eso, como una forma de agradecimiento- _Dijo Karl_.

-Si hermano, y próximamente nos estaremos viendo en WWE, ya que vimos los rumores en su página- _Apoyo Gallows_.

En ese momento AJ recordó que antes de la lucha había checado la página de WWE, y se llevó una sorpresa al ver la noticia titulada: _"Los miembros del Bullet Club AJ Styles, Doc Gallows y Karl Anderson podrían llegar a WWE"_.

-Es cierto, ya me acorde, los rumores se ven que son muy grandes- _Dijo AJ con una sonrisa_.

-Bueno AJ de parte de todo el Bullet Club te queremos dar esto- _Dijo Kenny entregándole la caja a Ash_.

-Ohhh mira, a ver que es…-Al abrirlo se llevó una gran sorpresa-OMG! Esta increíble- _Dijo AJ muy emocionado._

Lo que contenía el regalo era una playera del Bullet Club, pero en el centro estaba bordado el logo de AJ Styles y en la parte de atrás decía #ThankYouAJ, él estaba feliz, que decidió ponérsela rápido, estaba contento, pero después todo esto se tornaría en una situación muy incómoda.

 _ **Mientras en la enfermería…**_

\- ¡¿Qué?! – _Grito una chica_ \- ¿Cómo que dijo que no necesita ayuda? – _Exclamo muy molesta esta chica_.

-Lo siento señorita, pero AJ dijo que se siente bien, que es parte del negocio, así que lo dejamos, ya que él pudo caminar- _Explicaba el medico de ahí_.

-Serena cálmate, y bueno ¿No sabe dónde podría estar? - _Pregunto un chico rubio._

-Sí, él está por la entrada a la arena en la parte final del Backstage con el resto del Bullet Club, aunque supongo que debe de estar en su Locker Room- _Respondió el doctor_.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – _Grito la chica peli-miel_.

-Gracias doctor- _Dijo una niña_.

Entonces los chicos decidieron ir al lugar donde estaba AJ, mientras este estaba disfrutando de la compañía del Bullet Club, decidieron seguir en el camerino de AJ Styles ya que había más espacio, todos los chicos estaban contando anécdotas que vivieron, mientras comían unos tacos además de cerveza y refresco, también había un pastel de chocolate, todo parecía estar tranquilo hasta que tocaron la puerta, Cody Hall decidió abrir ya que estaba cerca de la puerta, al abrirla pudo ver a 3 chicos, antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo Serena entro, seguido de Bonnie y Clemont, a Serena se le veía molesta.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?! – _Exclamo muy molesta Serena_.

-Ammm… No entiendo a qué te refieres- _Dijo Ash extrañado_.

\- ¿Quieres pastel? – _Pregunto Kenny con una sonrisa_. Pero fue recibido por un pastelazo en la cara por parte de Serena, dejándolo confundido.

-COMO SE ATREVEN A TRAICIONAR A MI ASH, CUANDO EL LES OFRECIO SU AMISTAD Y APOYO…-No pudo terminar por que Ash rápidamente se acercó y le tapó la boca con su mano y la llevo afuera, para poder hablar tranquilamente.

 _ **Afuera del camerino…**_

Después de esa escena Ash saco a Serena del Locker Room, y la llevo a un lugar donde ninguno del Bullet Club o Clemont y Bonnie los escucharan, al llevarla a ese lugar Ash le quito la mano de su boca, para que pudiera hablar.

-Bien ya puedes hablar, pero no grites, habla tranquilamente- _Dijo Ash algo fastidiado por lo sucedido hace rato_.

Serena se calmó y lo abrazo, dejando salir su preocupación, Ash simplemente correspondió poniendo uno de sus brazos en la cintura.

-Estaba muy preocupada por ti, pensé que estabas herido- _Dijo Serena muy triste_.

-Tranquila estoy bien, puedo caminar, tu tranquila, he hecho esto por mucho tiempo, nada como esto me puede detener- _Respondió Ash seguro de su resistencia_.

-Bueno, eso me tiene más tranquila, pero ¿Por qué estas con ellos? – _Pregunto Serena separándose de Ash_.

-Porque son mis hermanos- _Respondió Ash con una sonrisa_.

-Pero… ¡Te traicionaron! - _Dijo Serena muy molesta_.

-Ahhh… Eso, bueno si me traicionaron, pero recuerda lo que pasa en el ring, se queda ahí, en la lucha libre todos tenemos enemigos, pero solo en el ring, fuera del ring todos podemos ser amigos, ¿Entiendes? – _Pregunto Ash con una voz comprensiva_.

-Está bien Ash, confiare en tus palabras- _Respondió Serena_.

-Antes de regresar quiero que me digas algo y quiero que hagas algo- _Dijo Ash_.

-Si Ash ¿Qué paso? – _Pregunto Serena_.

-Bueno primero: Quiero que te disculpes con Kenny sobre lo que hiciste, no estuvo bien, Kenny es una gran persona y no merece eso- _Dijo Ash en forma de regaño_.

-Está bien Ash, me disculpare con el- _Exclamo Serena arrepentida_.

-Y lo otro… Bueno quiero preguntarte algo- _Dijo Ash_.

-Y eso ¿qué es? – _Pregunto Serena_.

-Bueno quiero saber el ¿Por qué me besaste la mejilla? –Cosa que sonrojo a Serena-No digo que este mal, pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – _Pregunto Ash_.

Serena estaba nerviosa gracias a esto. –Ammm… Bueno veras… Yo lo hice… Lo hice porque… -Tomo un respiro- Bueno lo hice porque te quiero y quería hacerlo, para desearte suerte ya sabes- _Dijo Serena muy nerviosa_ \- _"Espero que no descubra que lo amo, aunque yo creo que ya tiene cierta idea"_.

 _\- "Ahhhh yo sé que le gusto_. _Es más que obvio que le gusto, la noto sonrojarse cuando le hablo, además de los celos, yo creo que es una linda chica, pero por ahora no me interesa ese tipo de cosas, ahora tengo 2 objetivos, pero por ahora me hare el despistado"_ – _Pensó Ash_ -Bueno está bien te creo- _Dijo Ash_.

Acto seguido entraron al Locker Room, Serena le pidió una disculpa a Kenny Omega, siendo aceptada, después de eso solo se quedaron un rato más comiendo y hablando, Ash y compañía regresaron al Centro Pokemon donde recogió a Pikachu, para después pedir 2 habitaciones, Ash se quedó con Clemont y Serena con Bonnie.

 _ **En el cuarto de Ash y Clemont…**_

Ash y Clemont se encontraban preparando sus cosas para dormirse, ya que el día fue agotador, en especial para Ash ya que tuvo una lucha.

-Y bien Ash ¿Qué haremos ahora? – _Pregunto Clemont_.

-Bueno, voy a retar al líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Santalune, para ganr mi primera medalla, ¿Estás listo Pikachu? - _Respondió Ash con mucho entusiasmo_.

-Pika Pika (Sabes que sí)- _Exclamo Pikachu con mucho entusiasmo_.

-Bueno, pero ¿iras mañana? – _Pregunto Clemont_.

-Mmmm… Lo estuve pensando, creo que iré en un par de días para poder entrenar- _Dijo Ash_.

-Te ayudare con el entrenamiento- _Dijo Clemont con mucha confianza_.

-Claro, será divertido, además de que no me puedo ir hasta dentro de unos días- _Dijo Ash_.

\- ¿Y eso? – _Pregunto Clemont_.

-Bueno es que, en un par de días, tendré una lucha en la compañía 5 Star Pro-Wrestling- _Dijo Ash con una sonrisa_.

\- ¿Contra Quién? – _Pregunto Clemont_.

-Tendré una lucha contra una leyenda viviente… Luchare contra Rey Mysterio Jr. – _Exclamo Ash con una gran sonrisa_.

\- ¡Que! Rey Mysterio, esa es una lucha en sueño- _Exclamo Clemont con una sonrisa en los ojos_.

-Lo sé, será increíble poder compartir el ring con el- _Dijo Ash_.

Siguieron hablando por un rato hasta que decidieron dormir.

 _ **Al mismo tiempo, pero en la habitación de Serena…**_

Bonnie y Serena se encontraban ya acostadas en sus camas.

\- Oye Serena, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – _Pregunto Bonnie_.

-Si Bonnie, ¿Qué pasa? – _Dijo Serena_.

\- ¿Por qué le hiciste es a Kenny y lo más importante porque besaste a Ash en la mejilla? – _Pregunto Bonnie al principio inocentemente, pero termino con un tono pícaro_.

Serena se sonrojo por lo último. –Bueno lo de Kenny lo hice porque no se me gusto que traicionaran a mi Ash-Se tapó la boca al decir lo último-No, no quise decir eso- _Dijo Serena_.

-Ah otro perro con ese hueso, te gusta Ash- _Dijo Bonnie_.

Serena solamente suspiro. –Bueno tienes razón, si me gusta, pero no sé si le guste- _Dijo Serena algo triste_.

\- ¿Y eso? ¿Por qué lo dices? – _Pregunto Bonnie_.

-Bueno ya sabes, el cómo actúa con sus fanáticas- _Dijo Serena_.

-Serena, dale tiempo, tu tranquila, siento que puede salir bien- _Dijo Serena_.

-Gracias Bonnie, necesitaba eso- _Dijo Serena_.

Acto seguido todos se fueron a dormir.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Bueno hasta aquí lo dejare, espero que les haya gustado, aceptos sus comentarios de cómo puedo mejorar o si tuve algún error, los veo hasta la próxima. Por cierto, el siguiente capítulo será la batalla de Gimnasio junto a los preparativos para 5 Star Pro-Wrestling. Nos vemos.**


	8. Chapter 7 Ash vs Viola

**CAPITULO 7: ASH VS VIOLA AND THE ROAD OF 5-STAR PRO WRESTLING: "THE PHENOMENAL ONE" AJ STYLES VS "MR. 619" REY MYSTERIO**

 **OHHHHH! SI FINALMENTE DE VUELTA**

 **Hola Soy AJ Styles P1 trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de este Fan Fic, espero que les guste.**

 **Antes de comenzar, las compañías las cuales participan en esta historia son 4 y estas son:**

 **-NJPW: New Japan Pro Wrestling**

 **-5 Star Pro-Wrestling (La cual solo aparecerá una vez)**

 **-RPW: Revolution Pro-Wrestling (La cual solo aparecerá una vez, además de que AJ Styles es el campeón de esta, aunque ya no sé si aparezca esta lucha, al final explico porque)**

 **-WWE: World Wrestling Entretaiment (Principalmente esta compañía va a salir en esta historia ya que esta historia estará basada en el año 2016 que tuvo AJ Styles).**

En el capítulo anterior hubo un pequeño altercado entre Serena y el Bullet Club, además de que Ash se tiene que preparar para su primera batalla de gimnasio, además de que se tiene que preparar para una lucha en sueño contra la leyenda Rey Mysterio.

Han pasado unos días (4 días para ser exacto) desde que Ash tuvo su última lucha en New Japan Pro Wrestling y se la ha estado pasando entrenando para su primera batalla de gimnasio, estaba emocionado ya que hacia un tiempo que quería tener una batalla de gimnasio, Clemont ha sido de gran ayuda para Ash ya que, además de ayudarle a entrenar, le ha podido dar uno que otro consejo para su batalla. Serena se ha tratado de acercar a Ash, pero al estar entrenando no ha tenido éxito, una vez intento invitarlo a salir, pero en el acto le dio un ataque de nervios y se retractó, y Bonnie, Bonnie ha jugado con los Pokemons que tiene el Centro Pokemon.

 _ **Día de la Batalla…**_

Ha llegado el día más esperado para Ash, ya que hoy es su batalla de gimnasio, él se llegó a levantar temprano, cosa que Ash adopto con el paso del tiempo, decidió que lo mejor sería salir al campo de batalla y hablar con sus Pokemon, lo primero que hizo fue cambiarse, esta vez se puso la ropa que su mamá le dio para el viaje por la región (su atuendo de XY, bueno ya saben cuál), tomo un par de guantes negros los cuales tenían el logo P1 en sus palmas, al terminar de ponérselos, se fue al campo de batalla del centro Pokemon.

Al llegar dejo salir a sus Pokemon, los cuales eran Froakie y Fletchling, Pikachu bajo de su hombro y se puso a lado de ellos.

-Bueno amigos, hemos estado esperando mucho para tener una batalla de gimnasio- _Dijo Ash con una Sonrisa_ -Ganaremos esa medalla, lucharemos con todo lo que tenemos y no nos rendiremos hasta el final- _Exclamo Ash con una sonrisa llena de terminación_ -Díganme ¿Están listos para ganar? – _Pregunto Ash muy emocionado_.

\- ¡Pika! (¡SI!)- _Exclamo Pikachu con mucha energía_.

\- ¡Fle Fletchling! (¡Si, vamos a ganar!)– _Exclamo Fletchling levantando sus alas_.

-Froakie Fro (Suerte amigos)- _Exclamo Froakie con una sonrisa_.

-Me encanta ese espíritu, comamos algo y vamos por nuestra medalla- _Dijo Ash_.

Acto seguido Ash y sus Pokemon entraron al centro Pokemon para comer algo, al entrar vio que Clemont, Serena y Bonnie ya estaban cambiados y desayunando.

-Hola Chicos ¿Cómo durmieron? – _Pregunto Ash cortésmente_.

-Hola Ash, dormimos bien gracias, ¿Listo para tu batalla de gimnasio? – _Pregunto Clemont_.

-Claro que sí, he esperado mucho tiempo para mi batalla de gimnasio, estoy entusiasmado- _Respondió Ash_.

\- ¡Te estaremos apoyando Ash! – _Exclamo Bonnie súper alegre_.

-Muchas gracias Bonnie- _Respondió Ash poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Bonnie_.

Después de esto Ash y sus amigos junto a sus Pokemon desayunaron tranquilamente, aunque esta vez Ash comió como si no hubiese un mañana (parecía Pacman el muchacho :v), después del desayuno salieron del centro Pokemon y fueron directamente al gimnasio de Ciudad Santalune, Ash estaba entusiasmado, ya que tendría su primera batalla de gimnasio en Kalos, en si no tardaron mucho en llegar gracias a que Serena tenía un sistema GPS en su IPad, cuando llegaron Ash corrió hacia la puerta, y al abrirla, un Helioptile salto hacia Ash para darle un abrazo, haciendo que caiga al suelo.

-He Helioptile (Hola Ash)- _Exclamo Helioptile con una sonrisa_.

\- ¿Helioptile? – _Pregunto Ash extrañado_.

\- ¿Pika? (¿Qué?)- _Pregunto Pikachu_.

-Hola Ash, Pikachu, es un gusto volver a verlos- _Dijo una voz femenina_.

Ash reconoció esa voz, al levantar la mirada vio que se trataba de alguien conocida. Era una mujer de al menos 25 años de cabello castaño, al igual que sus cejas. Su pelo lo lleva recogido y con un mechón de pelo que le sobresale por su frente. Tiene ojos de color verde y de piel blanca. Lleva puesta una camisa ajustada, la cual es de color negro y rojo, el cuello de la camisa y puños son blancos. También lleva un pantalón gris ajustado (asiendo que resalte su figura), unas botas de color marrón y una cangurera que la lleva en cintura.

-Hola Alexa, no sabía que estabas aquí- _Dijo Ash sorprendido_

-Asi es, acabo de terminar con un reportaje, y como supe que estabas en Kalos, gracias a que vi Wrestle Kingdom X, que por cierto muy buen combate, supuse que vendrías y decidí esperarte- _Dijo Alexa con una sonrisa_ -Por cierto ¿Ellos son tus nuevos amigos? – _Pregunto Alexa_.

-Sí, 2 de ellos los conocí en Ciudad Lumiose, precisamente el día que llegué a Kalos y a la chica peli-miel la conocí después de Wrestle Kingdom- _Explico Ash con una sonrisa_.

-Hola Alexa, mi nombre es Bonnie y este es mi amigo Dedenne- _Dijo Bonnie con una sonrisa_.

-De de denne (Hola Alexa)- _Exclamo Dedenne_.

-Hola soy Clemont, hermano de Bonnie, es un placer- _Dijo Clemont cortésmente_.

-Hola, soy Serena, es un gusto- _Dijo Serena con una sonrisa_.

\- ¡Wow! Esto es asombroso Ash, ya conocías a la líder de Gimnasio- _Dijo Clemont asombrado_.

-Ella no es la líder, Alexa es una reportera Pokemon y de Wrestling, una de las mejores a mi consideración- _Exclamo Ash con una sonrisa_.

\- ¡Ay Ash! Que cosas dices – _Exclamo Alexa alegremente con un ligero sonrojo_ -Tú haces las entrevistas entretenidas, eres uno de mis favoritos para entrevistar- _Dijo Alexa con un sonrojo ligero_ -Pero es cierto, yo soy reportera, la líder de gimnasio es mi hermana Viola- _Concluyo diciendo Alexa_.

\- ¿Alexa? – _Pregunto Bonnie_.

-Esa soy yo- _Dijo una voz femenina atrás de los chicos_.

Los chicos al voltear vieron a una chica de alrededor de 23 años de cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Tiene el pelo recogido con un broche en su nuca, dejando solo dos mechones en su frente. Tiene una blusa sin mangas blanca que le queda por el ombligo y un pantalón ajustado de color azul verdoso con grandes bolsillos en los costados (resaltando su figura). Tiene unas botas negras con detalles en los cordones del mismo color que su pantalón. Lleva colgando una cámara de fotos.

-Es un gusto verlos chicos- _Dijo Viola con una sonrisa_.

\- ¿Tu eres la hermana menor de Alexa? – _Pregunto algo asombrado Ash_ \- _"¡OMG! Las 2 son increíblemente hermosas y tienen increíbles cuerpos… Haber a ver ¿En qué estás pensando Ash?"_ - _Pensaba Ash mientras babeaba mentalmente_.

-Si soy yo, me llamo Viola y soy la líder de Gimnasio- _Respondió Viola con una sonrisa_ -Por cierto, Alexa me dijo que un entrenador que conoció hace algún tiempo vendría a retarme- _Dijo Viola_.

-Claro, creo que se refería a mí, entonces ¿Aceptarías mi reto? - _Pregunto Ash_.

-Claro, acompáñame- _Respondió Viola, invitando a los chicos a pasar al gimnasio_.

Al entrar los chicos se asombraron al entrar, ya que había varias fotos de Pokemon tipo Insecto en paisajes hermosos.

-Increíble ¿Tu tomaste todas estas fotos Viola? – _Pregunto Ash muy asombrado_.

-Si Ash, aunque son algunas de las fotos que he tomado- _Respondió Alexa muy orgullosa de su trabajo_.

-Tiene mucho talento para fotografiar, además de que me ayuda con algunos reportajes, por cierto, Viola ¿me ayudarías con la entrevista que le tengo pensado hacer a Ash? – _Pregunto Alexa_.

\- ¿Entrevista? – _Pregunto Serena_.

-Sí, quiero hacerle una entrevista a Ash ¿Qué me dices Ash, aceptas? – _Pregunto Alexa_

-Claro, con mucho gusto acepto tu entrevista, pero después de la batalla con Viola- _Respondió Ash con una sonrisa_.

-Y yo te ayudare con las fotos- _Apoyo Viola_.

-Las fotos son increíbles, se ve que le pones mucho empeño a tu trabajo- _Dijo Clemont_.

-Sí, se nota mucho su esfuerzo- _Dijo Bonnie_ \- ¡Uyy! Ya se Viola eres perfecta- _Dijo Bonnie con una sonrisa y un sonrojo_ -Quiero decir que cuides de mi hermano- _Explico Bonnie_.

-Ne ne (Si, hazlo)- _Exclamo Dedenne_.

Viola se quedó sin habla, solo decía "Ahhh…" mientras una gota salía de su frente.

-Estamos un poco confundidos- _Dijo Alexa confundida_.

-Pika (¿Khe?)- _Exclamo Pikachu_.

Ash simplemente se quedó callado, al igual que Serena los cuales simplemente no sabían que decir.

-Bonnie, te he dicho un millón de veces que no hagas eso- _Exclamo Clemont con la cara roja_.

-Sabes que necesitas a alguien que cuide de ti, asi que Viola podría ser una buena esposa- _Dijo Bonnie como si fuera lo más normal del mundo_.

\- ¿Una bella esposa? – _Pregunto Viola algo sonrojada_ (por no decir avergonzada).

\- ¡Ay No! Esto es muy vergonzoso- _Exclamo Clemont con un sonrojo_ -Activando brazo de Aipom- _Exclamo Clemont mientras que apretaba un botón y de ahí salía un brazo robótico que parecía a un brazo de Aipom_ , el cual atrapo a Bonnie en el acto.

\- ¿Podrías meterte en tus propios asuntos? – _Pregunto Clemont con un tono algo molesto, mientras arrastraba a Bonnie a la salida_.

-Jejeje, al menos piénsalo ¿Si Viola? – _Pregunto Bonnie._

-Que niña tan peculiar- _Dijo Alexa_.

-Bueno, pasando a otra cosa, que me dices Ash, lo hacemos, ¿Qué me dices de esa batalla? – _Pregunto Viola_.

-Genial- _Respondió Ash_.

-Pika Pikachu (Estoy listo)- _Exclamo Pikachu_.

Acto seguido Ash, Viola y los demás salieron de ese cuarto, hacia el campo de batalla, durante el trayecto, Serena le estaba deseando suerte a Ash y que no se rindiera, que conseguiría triunfar, Ash agradecía esas palabras de apoyo, al llegar al campo de batalla, Ash se quedó a un extremo del campo, mientras que Viola se dirigió al otro extremo. Alexa, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie se fueron a un lado del campo para ver la batalla.

-La batalla de gimnasio entre Ash el retador y Viola la líder de Gimnasio Santalune comenzara ahora- _Dijo la referee_.

 _ **Mientras tanto afuera del campo**_ **…**

-Se ve que te importa mucho Ash, escuche todo lo que le decías, mientras veníamos para acá- _Dijo Viola dirigiéndose a Serena_ , la cual simplemente se sonrojo un poco.

 _ **Volviendo al campo…**_

-Cada lado podrá usar 2 Pokemon y la batalla terminará cuando los Pokemon de cada entrenador no puedan continuar, solo el retador puede sustituir a su Pokemon- _Concluyo la referee_.

-Dime Ash ¿Estás listo para la batalla? – _Pregunto Viola_.

-No por nada me dicen "The Phenomenal One"- _Respondió Ash_ -Voy a ganar esa medalla.

-Tengo la mirada puesta en la victoria y nada arruinara esta toma- _Exclamo mientras lanzaba una pokebola_ -Vamos Surskit- _Dijo Viola_.

De la Pokebola salió un Pokemon azul, el cual tiene dos pares de patas muy parecidas a tentáculos por su elasticidad, que le permiten no romper la tensión superficial del agua, segregando un aceite especial, el cual lo hace desplazarse como si estuviese patinando y con mucha facilidad.

-Surskit (Holi)- _Exclamo el Pokemon_.

\- ¿Listo Pikachu? – _Pregunto Ash a su Pokemon_.

-Pika Pikachu (Estoy listo)- _Exclamo Pikachu con una mirada desafiante_.

-Que comience la batalla- _Dijo la referee_.

-Surskit, sur, Surskit (aquí estoy, por aquí)- _Exclamo el Pokemon desafiante_.

 _ **Afuera del campo de Batalla…**_

-Están esperando, que alguno ejecute el primer movimiento- _Dijo Alexa_.

-Ash, Pikachu vénzanlos ¡Vénzanlos! – _Grito Bonnie con una sonrisa_.

-De, de, de, ¡denne! (Vamos ¡Ustedes pueden! – _Grito Dedenne_.

-No puedes tomar una fotografía, sin un rotulador y no puedes ganar una batalla sin atacar, Surskit usa red pegajosa- _Exclamo Viola_.

En ese momento Surskit dio una vuelta y lanzo varias bolas de telaraña, que se dirigían hacia Pikachu.

-Esquívala Pikachu- _Exclamo Ash_.

Pikachu simplemente saltaba de un lado a otro esquivando las redes pegajosas, Pikachu era muy rápido para la red.

-Ahora, Pikachu usa Atractrueno- _Exclamo Ash_.

Pikachu salto y lanzo un impactrueno.

-Surskit protección- _Exclamo Viola_.

En los alrededores de Surskit, se formó un escudo de color azul, que hizo que el ataque de Pikachu fuera inútil.

-Ahora Surskit doble rayo- _Exclamo Viola muy confiada_.

Surskit dio un salto y de su pico salió un rayo morado.

-Esquívalo y cola de hierro- _Exclamo Ash_.

Pikachu dio un mortal hacia atrás, cayendo de cuatro patas, para saltar (su cola se tornó de color blanco) y logro acertar a Surskit, haciendo que caiga al suelo, pero no derrotado.

\- ¿Estas bien Surskit? – _Pregunto Viola_. El Pokemon simplemente asintió.

 _ **Mientras Afuera del campo de Batalla**_ **…**

-Muy bien- _Exclamo Serena muy contenta_.

-Ash y Pikachu lo hicieron muy bien- _Exclamo Bonnie muy feliz_ , siendo apoyada por Dedenne.

 _ **Volviendo al campo de Batalla…**_

-Bueno hay que remontar esto, Surskit usa rayo de hielo en el campo- _Exclamo Viola_.

Del pico de Surskit salió una bola azul.

-Pikachu, no dejes que use ese ataque- _Exclamo Ash_.

Pikachu simplemente se lanzó a la cara de Surskit, provocando que Surskit se mueva de un lado a otro para que Pikachu lo dejara en paz.

-Sigue asi y usa impactrueno- _Exclamo Ash_.

-Surskit, haz que se aleje y usa rayo de hielo _-Exclamo Viola_.

Surskit seguía tambaleándose, mientras que de las mejillas de Pikachu salieran rayos amarillos, Surskit logro quitarse de la cara Pikachu, pero no lo suficiente como para dirigir su ataque, lo que provoco que disparara hacia algunos árboles, y focos, finalmente Surskit se quitó a Pikachu y pudo disparar el rayo de hielo al techo, para que con el vidrio, pueda dirigirse a todas partes del campo, haciendo que Pikachu no tuviera otra opción que esquivar los rayos, para no recibir ningún ataque, pero no resulto ya que al esquivar unas pocas veces, se resbalo, lo que provoco que quedara de espaldas. Pikachu intentaba levantarse, mientras que Surskit simplemente patinaba.

\- ¿Puedes levantarte Pikachu? – _Pregunto Ash un poco preocupado_.

-Este campo de batalla es perfecto, soy la fotógrafa y estas son mis tomas, Surskit ahora usa doble rayo- _Exclamo Viola_. Surskit preparaba su ataque cuando…

-Ahora Pikachu, maniobra "pico de hielo"- _Exclamo Ash_.

Nadie entendía porque Ash había dicho eso, excepto Pikachu que lo capto de inmediato, que simplemente puso una pata adelante y su cola la clavo en el hielo, provocando que este se pudiera mantener firme, provocando el asombro de todos.

-Eso es, ahora usa Atractrueno- _Exclamo Ash_.

Pikachu y Surskit lanzaron sus ataques, provocando que choquen los ataques, pero el ataque de Pikachu resulto ser más poderoso que el Surskit, haciendo que este reciba el ataque de Pikachu, haciendo que este salga volando, cayendo debilitado.

-Surskit ya no puede luchar, Pikachu gana- _Exclamo la referee estirando su brazo al lado donde estaba Ash_.

\- ¡Lo hicimos! – _Exclamo Ash muy contento_.

\- ¡Pikachu! (¡Too Sweet!) – _Exclamo Pikachu levantando su pata_.

-Surskit regresa- _Dijo Viola_ -Diste una buena batalla- _Exclamo con una sonrisa_.

-Pikachu regresa- _Dijo Ash,_ Pikachu simplemente se regresó hacia un lado de Ash.

\- ¡Que! Ya terminaste de luchar con Pikachu- _Exclamo Viola sorprendida_.

-Por ahora sí- _Simplemente dijo Ash_ -Fletchling yo te elijo- _Exclamo Ash lanzando una Pokebola_.

-Fletchling (Hola ¿Qué hace?)- _Exclamo el Pokemon_.

-Vivillon sal ahora- _Exclamo Viola lanzando una Pokebola_.

\- _"No lo había visto antes, y mi Pokedex la deje en el centro Pokemon, pero eso no me detendrá"_ – _Pensó Ash_ -Muy bien Fletchling usa ala de acero ahora- _Exclamo Ash_.

Fletchling empezó a volar alrededor del campo de batalla, para que después sus alas se tornen de un color blanco, estaba a punto de atacar a Vivillon cuando…

-Vivillon usa fuerza psíquica- _Exclamo Viola_.

Lo ojos de Vivillon se tornaron de color azul, haciendo que el cuerpo de Fletchling también se tornara de color azul, deteniéndose al instante, para que después Fletchling saliera disparado de un lado a otro, después de un rato fue lanzado bruscamente al suelo, dejando a Fletchling en el suelo tambaleándose.

-Vamos Fletchling levántate, tu puedes- _Dijo Ash apoyando a su Pokemon, cosa que funciono_ -Muy bien, ala de acero otra vez- _Ordeno Ash_.

Fletchling rápidamente se dirigió a Vivillon, logrando acertarle su ala de acero, dejando un rastro de humo a Vivillon, cosa que preocupo a Viola.

-Picotazo ahora- _Exclamo Ash_.

El pico de Fletchling se tornó de color blanco, al momento se lanzó en picada a Vivillon, como si de un misil se tratara.

-Esquívalo Vivillon- _Exclamo Viola_. Cosa que logro hacer. –Muy bien ahora ráfaga de aire- _Concluyo_.

Las alas de Vivillon se tornaron de color azul, y de ellas salieron varias ráfagas de aire, lanzando a Fletchling.

-Fletchling, estabilízate como si de un avión se tratase- _Exclamo Ash, extrañando a todo el mundo por lo que dijo Ash_.

Al principio Fletchling tuvo dificultades para mantenerse estable, pero después de un tiempo pudo mantenerse, incluso sobre las ráfagas de aire sobre él.

-Ahora Fletchling viento cortante- _Exclamo Ash_.

-Somnífero- _Exclamo Viola_.

Fletchling empezó a girar rápidamente sacando de sus giros una especie de navajas blancas cortando el viento al instante, lo que no sabía Fletchling es que un humo verde estaba acercándose a él, haciendo que Fletchling cayera dormido.

-Muy bien ahora Vivillon rayo solar- _Exclamo Viola_.

De las alas de Vivillon salieron diversos círculos verdes, hasta que de un momento a otro salió un rayo que rápidamente se dirigió a Fletchling, debilitándolo al instante.

-Fletchling ya no puede continuar, Vivillon gana- _Dijo la Referee_.

-Lo hiciste muy bien mereces un descanso- _Dijo_ _Ash mientras regresaba a Fletchling a su Pokebola_ -Necesitare que vuelvas al show amiguito- _Dijo Ash dirigiéndose a Pikachu_. Pikachu simplemente se adentró a la arena.

-Vivillon ráfaga de aire- _Exclamo Viola_.

Al hacer el ataque Vivillon, Pikachu intento mantenerse, pero no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo.

-Sera mejor que te rindas Ash, Pikachu no puede luchar en ese estado- _Dijo Viola con cierta arrogancia_.

-No nos rendiremos, Pikachu y yo siempre peleamos hasta el máximo, y nunca nos rendimos hasta el final- _Respondió Ash_. Cosa que al escuchar Serena no pudo evitar algo de su pasado con Ash.

-Admiro tu perseverancia, pero esto ya se acabó, Vivillon ráfaga de aire- _Exclamo Viola_.

-Pikachu usa tu cola de hierro- _Exclamo Ash_.

Pikachu levanto su cola, la cual tomo un tono blanqui-azul y la pego al campo congelado, quedándose quieto y soportando la ráfaga de aire, pero sin poder moverse.

-Inteligente, pero no lo suficiente Vivillon rayo solar- _Exclamo Viola_.

-No lo creo, Pikachu impactrueno ahora- _Exclamo Ash_.

Los ataques fueron lanzados al mismo tiempo, provocando que chocaran y crearan una gran cortina de humo.

-Vivillon somnífero- _Exclamo Viola_.

Pikachu no pudo hacer nada ya que estaba pegado al hielo con su cola, logrando que cayera dormido.

-Excelente toma, ahora terminemos con esto, Vivillon rayo solar- _Exclamo Viola_.

Parecía que todo iba acabar rápidamente, hasta que Ash tuvo una idea, quizá loca, pero idea, al fin y al cabo.

-Pikachu usa electrobola en ti mismo- _Exclamo Ash, asombrando a todos los que estaban ahí_.

Pikachu empezó a cargar su electrobola y la lanzo al aire y como obra de la gravedad cayó sobre él, despertando al instante.

-Muy bien Pikachu- _Exclamo Ash feliz por su amigo_.

-Pika (Gracias Ash) – _Exclamo el Pokemon_.

-Vivillon Rayo solar- _Exclamo Viola_.

-Cuento contigo para el siguiente ataque, Pikachu electrobola- _Exclamo Ash_.

Los Pokemon lanzaron sus ataques chocando al instante, pero de cierto modo Vivillon estaba lastimada, por el uso excesivo del rayo solar.

-Muy bien Pikachu impactrueno- _Exclamo Ash_.

Pikachu lanzo el ataque casi al instante, haciendo que Vivillon no tuviera tiempo de esquivar, lanzándola lejos, durante el ataque Vivillon choco con varios focos congelados, quedando una de sus alas congeladas como resultado.

\- ¡No como pudo pasar! – _Exclamo Viola algo molesta_.

-Pikachu, usa impactrueno ahora- _Ordeno Ash_.

\- ¡PIKACHUUUUUUU! – _Exclamo el Pokemon_.

Vivillon no pudo hacer nada más que recibir el ataque, para terminar, cayendo el suelo debilitado.

-Vivillon ya no puede continuar, Pikachu gana por lo que la victoria es para Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta- _Exclamo la referee señalando a Ash_.

\- ¡Qué bien! – _Saltaba Ash de la emoción_.

-Pika Pi (Lo logramos)- _Exclamaba Pikachu saltando para abrazar a Ash_.

-Lo logramos amigo- _Dijo Ash_.

-Ash… - _Lo llamaba alguien, Ash simplemente volteo a ver que lo llamaban sus amigos_.

-Ash eso fue asombroso- _Dijo Serena_.

-Bonnie está muy feliz, Ash eso estuvo fenomenal- _Exclamo Bonnie muy contenta_.

-Muchas gracias, no lo hubiese logrado sin ustedes- _Dijo Ash_.

 _ **Mientras del otro lado del campo…**_

Viola regresaba a su Pokemon, agradeciéndole por el buen combate que dio, su hermana Alexa se acercó y decidieron dirigirse a donde estaba el grupo.

-Ash- _Llamo Viola_.

\- ¿Qué paso Viola? – _Pregunto Ash._

-Muchas felicidades, quiero que tengas esto, esta es una prueba que me ganaste, la medalla Coleóptero- _Dijo Viola mientras mostraba la medalla_.

-Muchas gracias- _Agradeció Ash tomando la medalla_ \- ¡Qué bien, tengo la medalla Coleóptero, That´s Just Too Sweet! – _Exclamo Ash mientras celebraba con la medalla_.

-Pi Pikachu (Oh si hermano)- _Exclamo el Pokemon_.

Ash procedió a guardar su medalla en su estuche y lo guardo en su pantalón, cuando Alexa se acercó.

-Ash, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos esa entrevista que me prometiste? – _Pregunto Alexa_.

-Claro, porque no- _Respondió Ash_.

Decidieron salir del campo, a la sala de descanso donde sería el lugar de la entrevista. Alexa saco su cámara y se sentó alado de Ash, mientras que Viola tomaba unas fotos.

 _ **Modo entrevista activado**_ **…**

-Hola Amigos, aquí Alexa trayéndoles una nueva entrevista, en esta ocasión traemos a una persona muy especial, The Phenomenal One AJ Styles- _Presento Alexa, Ash simplemente levanto la mano haciendo lo pose Too Sweet_ -Hola AJ ¿Cómo estás? – _Pregunto Alexa_.

-Hola Alexa, me encuentro muy bien gracias- _Respondió AJ_.

-Muy bien, esta pregunta te la hecho varias veces, pero siempre resulta ser parte del centro de atención, más para el público femenino, dime AJ ¿AJ Styles está disponible? – _Pregunto Alexa con un ligero rubor_ (Esta pregunta llena de curiosidad a Serena).

-Jajaja, siempre me preguntan eso, y eso me lo preguntaste hace unos meses cuando estaba en Unova, pero si soy soltero- _Respondió Ash riéndose por la pregunta_.

\- ¿Y eso a que se debe? Digo si eres un buen chico, además de atlético y fenomenalmente apuesto– _Pregunto Alexa con un rubor más notorio_ (Otra vez esto llamo la atención de Serena).

-Bueno eso es muy simple de responder, y creo que es hora que lo diga, bueno ese tema no me interesa tanto ya que quiero cumplir mis objetivos en la lucha libre, eso es lo que he venido pensando desde siempre- _Respondió Ash_.

-Bueno, ahora a lo que venimos, tu carrera en New Japan ha terminado, ¿Qué le depara en el futuro a AJ Styles? – _Pregunto Alexa_.

-No lo sé, por ahora me tengo que concentrar para la lucha que tengo mañana en 5 Star Pro-Wrestling en contra de Rey Mysterio Jr.- _Respondió AJ_.

-Hablando de esa lucha, ¿Cómo te sientes al enfrentar a una leyenda viviente como Rey Mysterio? – _Pregunto Alexa_.

-Sabes la verdad estoy entusiasmado, ya que será la primera vez que estemos en el ring, cuando comencé a luchar, yo era un luchador crucero, y el rey de esa división en ese entonces era Rey Mysterio, yo siempre quise luchar contra él, pero nunca estuvimos en la misma compañía, e incluso cuando estuvimos en la misma (WCW) nuca tuve ese chance, después sabes lo que paso, mientras Mysterio conquistaba WWE yo construía TNA, ahora es la oportunidad de esa lucha en sueño, es por eso que estoy emocionado- _Respondió AJ_.

Después de una serie de preguntas más, Ash y sus amigos salen del gimnasio, despidiéndose de Viola y Alexa, para dirigirse al centro Pokemon, para pasar el resto del día, Ash estuvo impaciente para que llegara el momento de la lucha, estaba emocionado, al pasar la noche decidieron pasar la noche en el centro Pokemon, Ash y Clemont en un cuarto y Serena y Bonnie en el otro, para finalmente dormir.

 _ **Esta historia continuara**_ **…**

 **Bueno por el momento seria todo, espero y les haya gustado, aceptos sus comentarios de cómo puedo mejorar o si tuve algún error, los veo hasta la próxima.**

 **Por cierto, la razón por la cual probablemente RPW no vaya a salir es porque no encuentro la lucha entre AJ Styles vs Zack Sabre Jr. (que no sea un Highlight) es por eso que estoy pensando en pasar de largo esta lucha, aunque si pondré un Flashback de la lucha) y el espacio que se supone que lo usaría para la lucha, lo pienso usar en una situación cómica entre Ash y Clemont, quizá al estilo de Nacho Libre o algo asi, pero bueno es eso lo que tengo pensado, no sé si les guste la idea.**

 **En el próximo capítulo hare la lucha entre Rey Mysterio vs AJ Styles, sin más que decir me despido, Adiós.**


	9. Chapter 8: AJ vs Rey and Serena's Dream

**CAPITULO 8: "THE 619" VS "THE PHENOMENAL ONE", LEGEND VS LEGEND: REY MYSTERIO JR.** **VS AJ STYLES (5 STAR PRO WRESTLING) AND THE SERENA DREAM**

 **Hola Soy AJ Styles P1 trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de este Fan Fic, espero que les guste.**

 **Antes de comenzar, las compañías las cuales participan en esta historia son 2 y estas son:**

 **-5 Star Pro-Wrestling (La cual solo aparecerá una vez)**

 **-WWE: World Wrestling Entretaiment (Principalmente esta compañía va a salir en esta historia ya que esta historia estará basada en el año 2016 que tuvo AJ Styles).**

En el capítulo anterior Ash tuvo su primera batalla de gimnasio, la cual gano, gracias a la ayuda de Fletchling y su fiel amigo Pikachu, ganándose la medalla Coleóptero y asi empezando su camino hacia la liga Kalos, ahora quitándose un compromiso de encima, viene otro y quizá este sea uno de los más grandes que haya tenido en su carrera como luchador, pero también en su vida, ya que esta noche tiene que enfrentarse a una leyenda del Pro-Wrestling, el asesino de gigantes, el maestro del 619: Rey Mysterio.

Ash estaba tan entusiasmado por esta lucha que se levantó muy temprano, estaba ansioso, pero también no podía negar que tenía un poco de nervios, era la primera vez que estaría contra Rey Mysterio, nunca tuvo la posibilidad de conocerse bien, de vez en cuando platicaban, pero no pasaba de eso.

Estaba hundido en sus pensamientos que no noto que Pikachu se puso en su hombro y le estaba saludando, hasta que Pikachu le dio un Impactrueno para sacarlo de su trance, y despertando a Clemont en el acto.

\- ¡Ahhhhhhh! – _Se quejó cayéndose al suelo_ \- Ah, Hola Pikachu, supongo que estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos, que no note que me hablabas- _Dijo Ash con una sonrisa_.

-Pika Pikachu (Hola, Ash)- _Exclamo el Pokemon_.

-Buenos días Ash- _Dijo Clemont_.

-Hola Clemont, lamento que Pikachu y yo te hayamos despertado- _Dijo Ash algo apenado_.

-Pikachu (Lo lamento)- _Exclamo Pikachu_.

-No se preocupen, no pasa nada, ya no tenía sueño de todas formas- _Dijo Clemont_.

-Está bien, aunque es algo temprano, ¿Qué hacemos? – _Pregunto Ash_.

-Bueno, primero hay que prepararnos, ya después vemos que hacemos- _Respondió Clemont_.

En ese momento, ambos se fueron a arreglar para el día de hoy, ya que para Ash hoy sería un día algo largo. Después de bañarse y cambiarse, decidieron salir de su recama, rumbo a la sala de espera del centro Pokemon.

Ash llevaba puesto una playera negra, unos pantalones de mezclilla azules, los cuales tenían una cadena en el área del bolsillo, un reloj, un brazalete negro que tenía una Cruz de metal y una gorra gris, la cual tenía estampadas varias calaveras, mientras que Clemont llevaba su ropa de siempre. Fueron a la sala de espera del centro Pokemon y decidieron prender una de las pantallas que tenía el Centro, decidieron que lo mejor sería ver algo entretenido, mientras esperaban que Bonnie y Serena despertaran, estaban cambiando de canal hasta que se aburrieron y decidieron apagarla.

 _ **Mientras con las chicas…**_

Podemos ver que en una habitación del centro Pokemon, podemos ver a una niña de cabello rubio y a una chica peli-miel, las cuales estaban dormidas plácidamente, más la chica peli-miel, que dibujaba una linda sonrisa.

 _ **Sueño de Serena…**_

Podemos ver a Serena la cual está en un gran evento deportivo, en el cual se puede ver que es de gran magnitud, ya que la escenografía de este es gigantesca (como un Wrestlemania vaya), podemos ver que está en primera fila viendo el evento, ella tenía la misma vestimenta de siempre solo que en su blusa tenía el logo de AJ Styles, ella esta asombrada y maravillada ya que estaba viendo a Ash (o AJ Styles en ese momento) el cual parece estar luchando por un campeonato máximo.

Serena ve como AJ Styles se está preparando para aplicar un _"Styles Clash"_ , mientras Serena lo anima.

Serena veía que Ash tenía puesto unas mayas de luchador negras que tenía su logo por los 2 lados los cuales estaban alrededor de un circulo azul, tenía unas rodilleras negras y unos zapatos de luchador azules, los cuales tenían la parte de enfrente de color negro, las cuales tenían la leyenda "Phenomenal 1" de color blanco con un bordado azul.

-Vamos Ash, tu puedes ganar, yo creo en ti- _Dijo Serena muy contenta y con un sonrojo_.

AJ Styles aplico su _"Styles Clash"_ , para que simplemente diera media vuelta con su oponente y empiece la cuenta de 3.

 _1…_

 _2…_

 _3…_

La campana suena, declarando a AJ Styles como ganador, la canción "Styles Clash" empieza a sonar, el referee levanta el brazo de AJ Styles, el público enloquece, Serena está contenta, quisiera ir con él y abrazarlo y besarlo como siempre ha deseado.

-El ganador y el nuevo campeón "The Phenomenal" A… J… Styles- _Decía el anunciador_ , mientras que el referee le entregaba el título a AJ Styles.

AJ Styles levantaba el campeonato, se veía muy contento, lo levantaba con mucha energía, sube al esquinero, levanta el campeonato, señala al público, mientras que pedía que gritaran más y más. Serena no podía estar más contenta con esto, sentía que la victoria también era de ella, estaba muy orgullosa de Ash, todo parecía que nada podría mejorar esta situación, hasta que Ash tomo un micrófono, la música se detuvo, se veía un Ash alegre.

\- ¡Gracias, muchas gracias! – _Exclamaba Ash,_ provocando que el público se alegre y empiece a corear "A. J. Styles", Serena se incluía en esos canticos.

-Hay muchas personas, a las cuales quisiera agradecer, ya que sin ellas no estaría en donde estoy actualmente, siendo ustedes chicos y chicas, ustedes siempre me apoyaron en cada momento de mi carrera, ya sea con un cantico, con un cartel, con sus regalos, con todo, y por eso muchas gracias- _Dijo Ash con una sonrisa muy sincera_ , haciendo que el público y Serena griten de la emoción.

-Pero de todas las personas, hay una persona en especial, a la cual le quiero agradecer por todo… - _Dijo Ash haciendo una pausa_ \- Serena ¿Puedes venir por favor? – _Dijo Ash llamando a Serena_.

Serena no creía lo que pasaba, el chico de sus sueños la estaba llamando al centro del ring, ella no sabía cómo reaccionar, una persona de seguridad le indico por dónde ir, para entrar al ring, Serena estaba nerviosa no sabía que pasaba, no le dio tiempo de pensar, cuando vio que Ash estaba del mismo lado del ring en el que estaba ella (solo que las cuerdas lo dividían), Ash le separo la segunda y tercera cuerda para que ella pudiera entrar al ring, Ash le dio el micrófono a Serena y fue a tomar otro.

-Serena- _Dijo Ash._

-Si Ash- _Dijo Serena algo nerviosa_.

-Antes que nada, quiero agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí, por todos los recuerdos, por todo el apoyo, por siempre preocuparte por mí, no había conocido a alguien que haya hecho tanto por mí- _Dijo_ -Siempre me has visto como el mejor de todos, a pesar de los fallos, sin duda eres alguien muy especial para mí- _Continuo_ \- A pesar de que cuando te vi por primera vez no recordaba quien eras, eso no te detuvo para seguir apoyándome, y con el paso del tiempo despertaste un sentimiento en mí, el cual no me sentía listo para decir- _Exclamo con un ligero sonrojo_.

Serena no creía lo que pasaba, quería que esto durara para siempre, pero lo que paso después la impacto más.

-Serena, quiero decirte que… Estoy enamorado de ti, eres una chica fenomenal, muy alegre, muy linda y divertida, por lo que quiero hacerte una pregunta- _Dijo Ash tomando las manos de Serena_ -Serena, ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – _Pregunto Ash_.

Serena no sabía que decir, estaba atónita, no creía lo que pasaba, Ash le estaba declarando su amor, pero como todo sueño la realidad llega a arruinar todo sueño, cuando sintió que alguien la jalaba, ella al voltear quien era, era nadie más y nadie menos que Bonnie, la cual la estaba llamando, quería voltear hacia donde estaba Ash, pero al voltear ya no estaba.

 _ **Volviendo al cuarto…**_

Podemos ver como los ojos de Serena empezaban a abrirse, al abrirlos lo primero que llego a ver fue a Bonnie la cual ya estaba con su ropa de siempre, Serena estaba algo decepcionada de que haya sido un sueño y algo molesta porque Bonnie la despertó en la mejor parte, pero decidió pasarlo de largo.

-Hola Serena, hasta que al fin despiertas- _Dijo Bonnie con una sonrisa_.

-Buenos días Bonnie, ¿Qué hora es? – _Pregunto Serena_.

-Son las 10 de la mañana- _Respondió Bonnie,_ _esto sorprendió a Serena_ -Vamos Serena, que Ash y Clemont nos están esperando, además que tenemos que ir a donde será la lucha de Ash- _Dijo Bonnie, mientras salía del cuarto_.

Serena simplemente se levantó, tendió su cama y entro rápidamente a bañarse.

 _ **Mientras con los chicos…**_

Ash y Clemont estaban en la sala de centro Pokemon junto a Pikachu y Bunnelby jugando al juego de uno (edición Uno Spin), a Bunnelby tenía 4 cartas, Pikachu tenía 2, Clemont tenía ¼ del maso de cartas, y a Ash solo le quedaba 1, la cual era un comodín (ya la tenía ganada), en el centro estaban un conjunto de cartas (números, toma 2, toma 4 y comodines), era el turno de Clemont, el cual tiro un 2 amarillo.

-Te toca Ash- _Dijo Clemont con una sonrisa, voltio a ver a Ash, el cual estaba "preocupado"_ \- _"Ja, te atrape"_ - _Pensó Clemont con una sonrisa confiada_.

\- ¡Ayyyy No! Ya solo me faltaba una- _Dijo Ash fingiendo tristeza_ -Si tan solo la carta que tuviera fuera amarilla- _Dijo Ash sarcásticamente_ -Ohhh, pero espera… Mi carta si la puedo usar- _Dijo irónicamente, rápidamente lanza la carta, la cual resulta ser un comodín causando el impacto y asombro de todos_ \- ¡Sufre y llora Baby! – _Dijo Ash con una gran sonrisa_.

\- ¿¡Que!? – _Exclamo Clemont_.

-Que gane, asi que sufre y llora, mientras me das la mitad de tu mesada, por los próximos 6 meses- _Dijo Ash con una sonrisa_.

-Pika (Maldición)- _Exclamo el Pokemon decepcionado_.

-Bunnelby (Rayos, perdí)- _Exclamo el conejo_.

-Y recuerda Pikachu, que debemos de llamar a Dawn para que hables con tu "amiguita" Buneary- _Dijo Ash con una sonrisa pícara_.

-Pika Pi Pika Pikachu (Ha, pero no fueras tú con las chicas que tenía Yujiro Takahashi)- _Exclamo Pikachu molesto_.

-Ahhh… Eso solo fue una vez Pikachu, aparte no es mi culpa que él tenga chicas muy hermosas- _Exclamo Ash molesto y algo rojo_ -Pero bueno, en cuanto a Bunnelby, no he pensado que harás, pero no será muy bonito- _Dijo Ash con una sonrisa un poco maliciosa_.

-Bunn (Ya valió)- _Exclamo el pequeño Pokemon resignado_.

En ese momento llegó Bonnie con una sonrisa, estaba muy descansada.

-Hola Chicos ¿Listos para desayunar? – _Pregunto Bonnie_.

-Sí, pero, ¿Y Serena? – _Pregunto Ash_.

-Todavía no está lista, supongo que vendrá con nosotros en un momento- _Respondió Bonnie_.

-Entonces, ¿Les parece si vamos a la cafetería? – _Pregunto Clemont_.

-Claro, tengo hambre- _Respondió Bonnie_.

-Yo iré por mi mochila, y los alcanzo haya ¿Está bien? – _Pregunto Ash_.

-Claro, ya que después de esto tenemos que ir al lugar donde te presentaras- _Dijo Clemont_.

-Sí, entonces los veo haya, quizá pase por Serena, para que baje a comer- _Exclamo Ash_.

En ese momento Ash subió rumbo a su habitación, para ir por su mochila, ya no necesitaba agregarle más, la acomodo la noche anterior, asi que simplemente la tomo y salió de su habitación, al salir fue a la habitación de Serena y Bonnie, decidió tocar la puerta, ya que no quería problemas con la chica, además por obvias razones, de entrar en momento inoportuno.

-Pasa- _Dijo Serena_.

Ash entro a la habitación y se puso un poco rojo de vergüenza, ya que su amiga estaba terminando de vestirse, parecía que estaba terminando de subirse su falda roja, ya que Ash pudo ver, aunque sea un poco de su ropa interior (y del cuerpo de Serena), en ese momento Serena se dio vuelta, y vio que la persona que estaba en su habitación no era la que creía, ella pensaba que era Bonnie, pero se puso roja al saber que en realidad era Ash, que simplemente se dio vuelta, para no verla.

\- ¡Lo siento, no sabía que no te habías terminado de cambiar! – _Exclamo Ash avergonzado_.

\- ¡No, no, no! Perdóname a mi Ash, por no saber que eras tú, pensé que eras Bonnie- _Dijo Serena roja, ya con su ropa bien puesta_.

-No te preocupes, tendré más precaución la próxima vez- _Dijo Ash ya más tranquilo_.

-Bueno, pero ¿A qué se debe que vengas a mi recamara? – _Pregunto Serena ya "olvidando" lo sucedido_.

-Simple, vine por mi mochila y a decirte que ya nos esperan en la cafetería- _Respondió Ash_.

Acto seguido, Ash y Serena salieron de la habitación rumbo a la cafetería, no hablaron mucho, por lo que había sucedido, pero, de todas maneras, no tenían mucho de qué hablar ya que estaban hundidos en sus pensamientos, Ash pensaba en su combate contra Rey y Serena pensaba en lo que sucedió hace un momento con Ash, por un lado, estaba avergonzada de que Ash pudo haber visto de más, mientras que por el otro lado quería que Ash la haya visto, para que Ash se sienta atraído hacia ella.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la cafetería, al llegar se sentaron juntos y decidieron comer algo, durante la comida platicaban amenamente, se reían, el ambiente era tranquilo, lo que provoco que la comida no dure mucho tiempo, además de que Ash comió todo lo que estaba cerca de él, solo que de una forma educada.

Al terminar, decidieron salir del centro Pokemon, no sin antes dejar a sus Pokemon que se recuperen, solo llevándose a Pikachu y Dedenne, y se dirigieron rumbo a la arena donde seria 5 Star Pro-Wrestling, el lugar no era muy grande como el lugar donde Ash tuvo su última lucha en New Japan, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a esos lugares, en ese momento llegaron los fanáticos de Ash, Ash los saludaba, les daba autógrafos, abrazaba a los niños (cosa que le dio ternura a Serena), las chicas lo abrazaban, le besaban la frente o la mejilla, le pedían autógrafos (unos en lugares donde no esperaba que se lo pidieran), le daban regalos, le ofrecían una cita, unas le propusieron noviazgo y muy pocas hasta matrimonio (esto fue el colmo para Serena, quería agarrar a todas a golpes, o simplemente besar a Ash y decirle que es de ella), pero se detuvo ya que Ash las rechazaba de una forma cortes.

Al terminar de todo eso, Ash y sus amigos entraron a la arena, Ash recibió una llave, la cual sería de su camerino, Ash y compañía se dirigieron a su camerino, no estaba muy lejos, tardaron menos de 3 minutos en llegar a su camerino, al entrar Ash dejo sus cosas y salió junto a sus amigos del camerino, rumbo a la arena, para ver la escenografía, y el ring.

Al ser el lugar no muy grande, no tardaron mucho, para llegar a la zona donde entraban los luchadores, al entrar pudieron ver la escenografía y el camino hacia el ring.

La escenografía era una serie de pantallas en forma de cuadrados, las cuales estaban de lado izquierdo, derecho y en medio, delante de ellos estaba una pequeña rampa donde bajabas de la escenografía, rumbo al área de fanáticos, en medio de la zona de ringside había un camino el cual te llevaba al ring, Ash y sus amigos decidieron bajar de la escenografía y se dirigieron al ring, el ring no era muy grande como al que estaba acostumbrado en New Japan, era un poco más pequeño, las cuerdas eran negras y los esquineros tenían estrellas en la parte de afuera, Ash fue el quien entro primero, junto con Pikachu que salto y cayó en el hombro de Ash, sintió un aire de paz al estar en el ring, el siguiente en entrar fue Clemont el cual se sintió raro, era su primera vez en el ring, era un sentimiento de adrenalina, después le siguió Bonnie, que al entrar estaba emocionada, tanto que subió al esquinero y levanto los brazos.

\- ¡Bonnie, la temeraria! – _Grito Bonnie con mucha alegría_.

-Ne, ne (y el pequeño Dedenne)- _Exclamo el pequeño Pokemon_ , causando la risa de los chicos.

En ese momento iba a entrar al ring, pero Ash la detuvo y le separo las cuerdas, para que pudiera entrar, esto provoco que Serena se sonrojara, ya que en ese momento recordó su sueño, asi que sin dudar entro al ring y le agradeció a Ash con un beso en la mejilla (un poco cerca de los labios) causando el asombro de todos, más de Ash que simplemente no se esperaba eso.

-Muchas gracias, que caballeroso- _Dijo Serena con un sonrojo y voz coqueta_ , causando que Ash se pusiera nervioso.

-N-no no es nada- _Exclamo Ash algo nervioso_.

Serena le sonrió, y se fue a recorrer el ring, Ash por el otro lado decidió mover las cuerdas, para después recorrerlas un poco, ya que quería saber la resistencia de estas, gracias a eso, olvido lo sucedido, por lo que volvió su sonrisa de emoción.

Después de esto decidieron salir del ring e ir a comer algo, al bajar Ash, ayudo a Bonnie y Serena a bajar del encordado, al bajar fueron rápidamente al área de comida, donde Ash se encontró con su oponente Rey Mysterio, Rey se dio cuenta que Ash lo miraba y decidió acercarse a saludarlo.

\- ¡AJ y Pikachu! es un placer verlos aquí- _Dijo Rey Mysterio cortésmente_.

-Hola Rey, ¿Cómo estás? – _Pregunto Ash cortésmente._

-Muy bien, estoy emocionado por poder luchar contra un luchador de tal calibre como tú- _Respondió Rey cortésmente_.

-Igualmente puede decir lo mismo, será un honor enfrentarme a una leyenda de la lucha libre- _Exclamo Ash cortésmente_.

-Bueno y dime AJ ¿Quiénes son los chicos que te acompañan? – _Pregunto Rey_.

-Ohhh… Ellos son los chicos con los que viajo- _Respondió Ash_.

-Hola soy Clemont, es un honor conocer a alguien de su categoría- _Dijo Clemont cortésmente mientras le daba la mano a Rey_.

-El honor es mío Clemont- _Respondió Rey_.

-Hola, mi nombre es Bonnie y él es mi amigo Dedenne- _Se presentó Bonnie_.

-De, Dedenne (Hola Rey)- _Exclamo el Pokemon_.

-Hola Bonnie, Dedenne, les tengo un regalo- _Dijo Rey en eso les regalo unas de sus máscaras (una para Bonnie y una pequeña para Dedenne)_.

-Hola, mucho gusto mi nombre es Serena- _Dijo Serena_.

-El gusto es mío Serena- _Dijo_ -Oye AJ- _Llamo Rey_.

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa Rey? – _Pregunto Ash_.

\- ¿Serena es tu novia? – _Pregunto Rey, esto sonrojo a Serena mucho_.

-Mmmm… No ¿Por qué lo dices? – _Pregunto Ash como si nada_.

-Curiosidad, bueno chicos los dejo, tengo que comer con mi esposa e hijos, te veo en la noche AJ- _Dijo Rey saliendo del lugar_.

-Adiós Rey, hasta la noche- _Exclamo Ash levantando la mano_.

Después de esto decidieron comer un poco, Ash tomo un poco de ensalada y carne, Clemont comió carne, un poco de arroz y ensalada, Bonnie comió Nuggets de Pollo y papas a la Kalos, Serena comió Arroz, un poco de Carne y ensalada, mientas que los Pokemon comieron comida Pokemon de la mejor calidad.

Después de comer Ash y compañía decidieron ir al camerino de Ash ya que faltaba poco para que empezara el evento, la lucha de Ash sería el Main Event, lo que le daba ventaja de calentar un poco, al llegar Ash le pidió que esperaran afuera en lo que él se cambiaba, el resto acepto lo que dijo Ash, solo Pikachu entro al camerino, Ash no tardó mucho en cambiarse, ya que estaba acostumbrado a esto, al terminar, les dejo a entrar a los chicos.

Al entrar vieron que Ash estaba casi listo, solo le faltaba ponerse la parte de arriba, Ash tenía puesto unas mallas azul marino que del lado derecho tenia escrito "Styles" de color Blanco, negro y azul marino, alrededor de este escrito estaban bordados unos hoyos, como si fueran balas, y del lado izquierdo estaba su logo "P1" de color blanco, negro y azul marino, siendo la leyenda "P1" de color negro, el circulo asemejaba ser el mundo, las estrellas eran de color negro, y la orilla era de color azul, tenía unas rodilleras negras, y sus botas eran de color azul marino de la parte de atrás, del lado de enfrente eran de color negro, tenían la leyenda "Phenomenal" (del lado derecho) él cual era de color azul marino y tenía bordes blancos, además de unos bordes de balas y el 1 (de lado izquierdo) el cual solo tenía el borde de las orillas blanco, el resto de su cuerpo estaba descubierto, mostrando su musculatura, la cual fue desarrollando a través de los años, que aunque quizá no sea mucha, no tenia de que avergonzarse, Serena al verlo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, quería sentir ese cuerpo para sentirse protegida, eso y otro tipo de pensamientos (algunos perversos :V).

\- ¿Estás listo Ash? – _Pregunto Clemont_.

-Claro que si Clemont, estoy listo para ganar- _Respondió Ash con mucha energía_.

-Mucha suerte Ash, espero y ganes- _Dijo Bonnie con una sonrisa_.

-Lo hare Bonnie, muchas gracias- _Respondió Ash abrazando a Bonnie_.

-Ash… - _Dijo Serena algo nerviosa_.

-Si Serena, ¿Qué sucede? – _Pregunto Ash_.

-Solo quiero desearte mucha suerte en tu lucha, ya que sé que es muy importante para ti- _Respondió Serena nerviosa_.

-Muchas gracias Serena, no podría hacerlo sin tu apoyo Serena, sin el apoyo de todos- _Dijo Ash con una sonrisa sincera, esto la hizo sentir mejor_.

Serena se acercó a Ash y lo abrazo, Ash aceptó gustoso el abrazo, Clemont, Bonnie y Pikachu se acercaron para hacer un abrazo grupal, Dedenne se subió a la cabeza de Ash y la abraza, después de un momento se separan, acto seguido un tipo de producción se acercó y comenzó a hablar.

-AJ, prepárate, en 10 minutos sales- _Dijo el de producción, para después irse_.

Ash tomo su codera, sus guantes azules los cuales eran una mescla de Azul y Negra, siendo la zona negra una especie de triangulo, el cual llegaba a llegar a la zona de los dedos, siendo 2 de los dedos de los guantes de color negro (el de en medio y el anular [la zona de las palmas era negra con el logo blanco, el cual estaba partido, para que la juntarse, se forme su logo]) y su chaleco y junto a sus amigos salieron del Locker Room con dirección al área de entradas, al llegar Ash empezó a hacer ejercicio, saltaba, hacia lagartijas, sentadillas, estiraba su cuerpo, estuvo asi, por un tiempo, terminando decidió ponerse su codera, sus guantes, para finalizar poniéndose su chaleco. Cuando termino decidió quedarse esperando a la señal, cuando el de Producción llego.

-AJ, entras en cualquier momento- _Dijo el de Producción_.

-Gracias- _Respondió Ash_ -Bueno ya es hora- _Dijo_.

-Mucha suerte Ash- _Dijo Clemont_.

-Gánale Ash, tu puedes- _Dijo Bonnie_.

-De, de, Dedenne (Lo lograras AJ)- _Exclamo el Pokemon_.

-Pika Pi Pikachu (Gánale Ash, suerte)- _Exclamo el Pokemon ratón_.

Serena no decía nada, solo se acercó, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, justo como el anterior, solo que se acercó un poco más a sus labios, para después separarse de él y hablar con voz coqueta.

-Eso es para la buena suerte, suerte Ash- _Dijo Serena con voz coqueta_.

-Gr-Gracias Serena- _Dijo Ash algo nervioso mientras salía del área_.

 _ **Momento de la lucha…**_

El público estaba ansioso, querían ver esta lucha de ensueño, todo era un silencio, habían pasado otras luchas que fueron del agrado del público, pero esta es la que causaba más expectativa, todo parecía continuar callado hasta que el anunciador hablo.

-Damas y Caballeros, la siguiente lucha está pactada a una caída, y es su Main Event de la Noche- _Dijo el anunciador, causando el grito de la fanaticada_.

Una música empezó a sonar, era la canción de AJ Styles _"Demi-Gods"_ (me encanta esta canción, está en mi Top 10), el público se empezó a emocionar, después de unos cuantos segundos que la canción empezó a sonar AJ Styles salió con sus brazos estirados, mientras caminaba con estilo, antes de llegar a la rampa se detuvo y levanto sus brazos, para juntar sus manos y formar su logo.

" _Making his way to the ring. From Gainesville Georgia, He is The Phenomenal A…_ _J… Styles!"-Dijo el anunciador_.

AJ bajo sus manos y descendió por la rampa, mientras bajaba estiro nuevamente sus brazos y sus manos estaban entre cerrada, solo su dedo índice estaba estirado (hacia su pose en pocas palabras), AJ camino rumbo al ring, iba muy confiado, subió por las escalinatas, entro al ring, dio una vuelta, mientras caminaba y se agachaba un poco, para quitarse su capucha y estirar sus brazos, para hacer su pose, recibiendo el deleite de la mayoría de los fanáticos, y el repudio de unos pocos, luego junto sus manos para formar su logo, después se subió a un esquinero y estiro sus brazos, para volver a hacer su pose, para que al final levante sus manos y forme su logo, finalmente descendió con estilo del esquinero, para después repetir lo mismo en otro, solo que la única diferencia fue que en el segundo esquinero que se subió AJ señalo a alguien del público, esa persona fue una chica que tenía un cartel que decía "Te amo AJ" (A Serena no le gustara esto).

AJ al bajar de esquinero, se paró en medio del ring, mientras la música dejaba de sonar, el silencio volvía a dominar la arena, AJ esperaba mientras saltaba de un lado al otro.

La canción de Rey Mysterio empezó a sonar _"Booyaka 619"_ de P.O.D, Rey salió a los pocos segundos, con mucho entusiasmo entro levantando un brazo, después se persino, y bajo de la rampa.

" _And from San Diego, California. He is the King of The 619._ _He is Rey Mysterio"-Dijo el anunciador_.

Mientras iba al camino al ring, Rey saludaba a cada fanático, les daba la mano a los adultos, mientras que a los niños que tuvieran mascara, los agarraba de la cabeza y juntaba su máscara con la de ellos, eso lo hizo con la mayoría de los niños, finalizo entrando al ring y estar del otro lado del esquinero, para mantener una distancia de AJ Styles.

La campana suena dando comienzo a la lucha, AJ y Rey empiezan a caminar alrededor del ring, Rey se detiene y estira su mano en señal de respeto, AJ al principio dudo en hacerlo, pero al final lo hizo para demostrar que se tienen respeto mutuo, se separaron y dieron media vuelta al ring sin dejar de verse, se acercan y estiran sus brazos para hacer un agarre en donde se trata de medir quien tiene más fuerza, AJ al tener más fuerza lleva a Rey a un esquinero.

-Ok AJ sepárate de Rey o empezare a contar- _Dijo el referee mientras le daba una palmada a AJ para que se alejara_ -1, 2, 3… - _Comenzó a contar el referee_.

En ese momento AJ se aleja de Rey misterio y levanta sus manos en señal de que no está haciendo nada, AJ luce confiado mientras se alejaba. Después de eso AJ y Rey vuelven a caminar alrededor del ring, AJ se queda en un esquinero esperando el siguiente movimiento de Rey Mysterio, mientras este se queda de las cuerdas y escucha los canticos del público.

\- "Let's go AJ"- _Gritaron algunos fanáticos_.

\- "619"- _Gritaban otros_.

Rey miraba de un lado otro al ritmo de los fanáticos, decide subir a un esquinero y hacer lo mismo, Rey baja del esquinero y se concentra en lo importante la lucha, AJ y Rey empiezan a recorrer el ring, para volver estirar los brazos, AJ rápidamente empujo a Rey por la espalda, enviándolo a las cuerdas.

-Vamos Rey- _Dijo AJ mientras estira sus brazos_.

AJ trota confiadamente, siente que esta dominando a Rey Mysterio, AJ y Rey vuelven a agarrarse, pero AJ otra vez empuja a Rey, pero en esta ocasión lo empujo con más fuerza, haciendo que Rey Mysterio caía al suelo, mientras que AJ Styles se reía, Rey se levantó algo frustrado, AJ simplemente estiraba sus brazos en señal de "¿Qué paso amiguito?", Rey rodo para bajar del ring, mientras que AJ se burlaba de Rey, en lo que Rey meditaba AJ estira una de las cuerdas.

-Royal Rumble… Royal Rumble- _El público coreaba mientras aplaudía_.

-Creo que están hablando de ti Rey- _Le dijo AJ Styles a Mysterio_.

-Claro que no, hablan de ti- _Respondió Rey_.

AJ y Rey se vuelven a agarrar, rápidamente Rey toma a AJ por la espalda para hacerle una llave a las costillas y estómago, AJ rápidamente revierte la llave y empuja a Rey en contra del esquinero, haciendo que Rey choque con el esquinero, Rey se da media vuelta, AJ corre hacia Rey, pero es recibido con una patada a la cara de AJ Styles, Rey rápidamente corre hacia a las cuerdas, AJ trata de golpearlo con un lazo, pero Rey paso por las piernas de AJ esquivando el golpe, AJ trata de agarrar a Rey, el cual está en el suelo pero es recibido con otra patada a la cara, lo intenta hacer de nuevo, pero recibe el mismo resultado, Rey rápidamente se levanta y le da una patada al pecho a AJ, Rey corre hacia las cuerdas y logra maniobrar unas _"Headscissors"_ a AJ, haciendo que AJ quedara en el suelo, AJ se levanta algo aturdido y corre rápidamente hacia Rey, Rey simplemente le pone el pie, para que AJ caiga en la segunda cuerda y prepare su movida final el _"619"_ , Rey corre hacia las cuerdas, pero cuando casi llegaba AJ sale rápidamente de ring, Rey decide salir del ring, quedando en la parte de afuera, Rey se posiciona en una de las esquinas esperando que AJ se acerque, AJ al acercarse es recibido con un sentón por parte de Rey, haciendo que caiga al suelo, rápidamente Rey metió a AJ al ring, Rey levanta a AJ llevándolo a un esquinero para lanzarlo hacia el otro esquinero, pero AJ revierte el movimiento para que Rey sea el que vaya directamente a la esquina, Rey uso su agilidad para tomar con sus pies a AJ, el cual se estaba acercando, pero AJ lo saco del ring para después darle un piquete a los ojos, causando que una pequeña parte del público abucheara a AJ, el referee regaño la actitud de AJ, pero simplemente AJ ignora lo que dice el referee, AJ se acerca hacia donde esta Rey e intenta darle un golpe a Rey, pero Rey lo esquiva agachando su cabeza y golpea la zona del estómago de AJ con su hombro, rápidamente Rey se sube a la tercera cuerda de espaldas, pero AJ empuja las piernas de Rey, haciendo que este quedara de cabeza, AJ se aleja un poco del ring, solo para poner su cabeza en el pecho (cerca del cuello) a Rey, mientras que este estaba de cabeza.

-1… 2… 3… 4… - _Conto el referee_.

AJ al escuchar el cuatro, pateo esa haría, para volver a alejarse de Rey, simplemente para acercarse y patearlo, causando que Rey cayera del esquinero.

-Eso va en contra de las reglas AJ- _Dijo el referee_.

-Mejor concéntrate en hacer tu trabajo- _Reclamo AJ al referee_.

AJ levanta a Rey y le da un machetazo, haciendo que Rey cayera en la segunda cuerda, AJ lanza a Rey hacia las cuerdas y le hace una quebradora, al caer en la rodilla de AJ, Rey dio una pequeña vuelta, para caer al suelo, AJ rápidamente levanto a Rey y le dio un codazo a la nuca, AJ iba a agarrar a Rey, pero fue recibido con una serie de golpes al estomago por parte de Rey, Rey se incorporó y corrió hacia AJ, para poner sus piernas en el estómago de AJ, pero antes de que Rey pudiera hacer algún movimiento, AJ salto y empujo a Rey, para que este cayera de cara a la lona (como una especie de rompecaras), AJ da media vuelta, para hacer la cuenta de 3.

1…

2… En este momento AJ toma la cuerda inferior.

Pero la cuenta no llega a 3 ya que Rey se mueve, zafando el conteo de 3, AJ levanta a Rey e intenta hacerle un Suplex, pero Rey se mueve para que AJ pierda el equilibrio, Rey rápidamente le hace un paquetito a AJ, para lograr la cuenta de 3.

1…

2…

Pero AJ se zafa de la cuenta de 3, AJ corre hacia Rey, pero Rey rápidamente le hace unas patadas voladoras a una de las piernas de AJ, haciendo que este caiga al suelo, rápidamente Rey va a las cuerdas y corre en dirección hacia AJ, Rey salta y pone sus piernas a los hombros de AJ, para seguir de largo, logrando que la cabeza de AJ choque contra la lona, Rey hace la cuenta, pero no supera el 1, Rey sube a la segunda cuerda y se lanza contra AJ, pero AJ lo agarra en medio vuelo, y lo deja caer en su pierna, siendo el área de las costillas afectada por la movida, AJ hace que Rey se quede sentado, para ponerle su rodilla, mientras que tomaba la cabeza de Rey, el referee quería checar si se rinde, por un momento Rey logra liberarse, pero no del todo, ya que AJ le sigue haciendo una llave a la cabeza, Rey rápidamente patea a AJ en las piernas, pero AJ le da un codazo a la espalda, AJ toma a Rey y parece que ara un Suplex por detrás, pero Rey cae de pie y corre hacia las cuerdas, AJ se agacho, pero fue recibido con una patada, Rey corrió por las cuerdas y esquivo un lazo de AJ y le hizo otro _"Headscissors"_ , AJ quedo en las cuerdas, Rey corrió hacia AJ, pero AJ lanzo a Rey fuera del ring, AJ corrió hacia Rey, pero fue recibido con una patada a la cabeza de AJ dejándolo aturdido, Rey subió a la tercera cuerda para hacerle un sentón a AJ, Rey volvió a correr por las cuerdas, esquivando un lazo de AJ, para saltar por la segunda cuerda y acertarle una plancha, Rey volvió a cubrir a AJ, pero la cuenta no paso de 1.

Rey intenta levantar a AJ, pero es recibido con un rodillazo por parte de AJ, AJ corre hacia las cuerdas y salta sobre Rey, tomándolo por la espalda, haciendo que dieran una vuelta, cayendo AJ sentado y Rey parado, Rey dio una patada a la cara de AJ, para caer sobre él y aplicarle la cuenta.

1…

2…

AJ se zafa de la cuenta de 3, Rey se levanta y patea a AJ haciendo que este se quede en el esquinero, Rey intenta lanzar a AJ hacia el otro esquinero, pero AJ lo revierte, Rey al llegar al esquinero, este salta sobre AJ, Rey corre hacia las cuerdas e intenta hacerle una _"Hurracarrana"_ , pero antes de que Rey lograra el movimiento, AJ lo detuvo en un intento, para aplicarle un _"Styles Clash"_ , pero Rey patea la cara de AJ para zafarse de la movida, AJ levanta a Rey para que Rey no lo pateara, pero no resulto ya que Rey lo golpeada, AJ ya no pudo resistir y Rey finalmente pudo maniobrar su movida haciendo que AJ quedara en la segunda cuerda, Rey Mysterio aprovechando la situación corrió hacia las cuerdas, y le hizo su _"619"_ , Rey levanta el brazo en señal de que ya terminara la lucha, va hacia el esquinero, sube hasta la tercera cuerda, AJ apenas se levantaba, Rey se iba a lanzar, pero en un acto algo desesperado AJ toma al referee y lo pone enfrente de él, Rey duda en lanzarse, pero el referee logra zafarse y alejarse, Rey finalmente se lanza, pero AJ ya lo esperaba, AJ logra agarrar a Mysterio en medio vuelo y le aplica su movida final el _"Styles Clash"_ , Mysterio está noqueado, AJ da media vuelta con el cuerpo de Rey y le aplica la cuenta.

1…

2…

3…

La campana suena, la canción de AJ Styles empieza a sonar ( _"Demi-Gods"_ ), algunos vitorean (algunos adultos y las mujeres), mientras que otros lo abuchean (otros hombres, algunas damas y algunos niños).

 _-The Winner of this Match the Phenomenal A…_ _J… Styles!-Dijo el anunciador, mientras el público repetía su nombre_.

El referee levanta el brazo de AJ Styles en señal de que él había ganado la lucha, AJ camino hacia un lado de ring con los brazos levantados, Rey se estaba incorporando, AJ pide que le den un micrófono, siendo el anunciador el que se lo da, la música deja de sonar, ya que AJ va a hablar.

-Ya lo he dicho antes, si no has engañas, es porque no lo intentas- _Dijo AJ mientras el público vitoreaba_ -Pero quitando el hecho de que llegue como un imbécil, yo disfrute de nuestro combate Rey- _Continuo AJ_ -Ahora quiero darte la mano en señal de respeto y tú puedes responder el apretón o simplemente patearme en las pelotas y yo estaré bien con eso, pero espero que no lo hagas- _Concluyo AJ, pera dejar el micrófono en el suelo_.

AJ comenzó a acercarse a Rey con una mano estirada y la otra protegiendo las joyas de la familia, poco a poco se empezó a acercar a Rey, Rey simplemente tomo el micrófono ya que tenía algo que decir.

-Créeme, después de lo que dijiste, de verdad pensé hacerlo- _Dijo Rey causando la risa de todos_ -Pero por el respeto de todos los fans, en especial los niños, no lo hare, solo te daré mi mano, porque también disfrute estar aquí como tú lo hiciste- _Concluyó Rey_.

Acto seguido AJ Styles y Rey Mysterio se dieron la mano en señal de respeto para finalizar con un abrazo, Rey decidió abandonar el ring dejando a AJ en el ring, mientras que AJ señalaba a Rey diciendo quien era, para después aplaudir el esfuerzo de su contrincante.

-Damas y Caballeros denle un aplauso a ¡Rey Mysterio! – _Exclamo el anunciador_ \- And "The Phenomenal"! ¡A… J… Styles! – _Exclamo de nuevo el anunciador_.

AJ Styles simplemente se puso en medio del ring e hizo su pose para el deleite de los fans, mientras su música comenzaba a sonar, AJ dio una vuelta del ring, para finalmente bajar y celebrar con sus fanáticos.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Vaya… Al fin pude terminar este capítulo, me tomo un poco más del tiempo del que pensaba, pero gracias a las emociones que tuve con Money in The Bank (más con la lucha estelar), con el regreso de Braun Strowman: Roman Reigns I'm not finish with you! :V ok no, entre otras cosas, como además de que mi hermano se llevó mi laptop, apenas me dio tiempo de terminar, espero y sea de su agrado.**

 **Bueno por el momento seria todo, espero y les haya gustado, aceptos sus comentarios de cómo puedo mejorar o si tuve algún error, el siguiente capítulo será lo que paso después de que el show terminara y Ash recibirá una llamada**

 **¿Quién creen que le llame? Y ¿Cuál será el motivo de la llamada?**

 **La respuesta será en el próximo capítulo, o quizás no LOL.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **#TooSweet**


	10. Chapter 9: After Match and… A Call?

**CAPITULO 9: AFTER 5 STAR AND… A SPECIAL CALL?**

 **Hola Soy AJ Styles P1 trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de este Fan Fic, espero que les guste.**

 **Antes de comenzar, la compañía que estará participando será:**

 **-WWE: World Wrestling Entretaiment (Principalmente esta compañía va a salir en esta historia ya que esta historia estará basada en el año 2016 que tuvo AJ Styles).**

En el capítulo anterior Ash tuvo una lucha en sueño contra una leyenda como lo es Rey Mysterio, a pesar de que AJ Styles uso trucos algo sucios, llego a disfrutar su lucha con Rey, al final AJ Styles tuvo la victoria al aplicarle el _"Styles Clash"_ a Rey Mysterio, luego de la lucha y un emotivo discurso por parte de los 2, estrecharon su mano y se abrazaron en señal de respeto, para que finalmente Mysterio saliera del ring mientras AJ Styles festejaba con la fanaticada.

AJ Styles después de la lucha estuvo firmando autógrafos, tomándose fotos, saludando a sus fanáticos, entre otras cosas. Después de pasar un momento con ellos, entro al Backstage para poder ir a su Locker Room para cambiarse e ir a cenar con sus amigos, pero fue detenido por un entrevistador, el cual tenía ciertas preguntas que quería hacerle a AJ Styles.

-Damas y Caballeros me encuentro con el "Phenomenal" AJ Styles- _Presentó el entrevistador_.

-Hola- _Saludo AJ Styles a la cámara_.

-Dinos AJ ¿Cómo te sientes después de darnos una tremenda lucha en contra Rey Mysterio? – _Pregunto el entrevistador_.

-Me siento genial, Rey y yo tiramos la casa por la ventana, dimos lo mejor que teníamos, y estoy contento de haber tenido esa lucha en sueño- _Respondió AJ Styles con una sonrisa_.

-Excelente, ahora ha habido varios rumores sobre lo que harás a futuro, unos dicen que te iras a WWE y aparecerás en el Royal Rumble, otros dicen que no lo harás, actualmente eres el luchador más caliente en la industria, asi que dime ¿Qué le depara el futuro a AJ Styles? – _Pregunto el entrevistador_.

AJ Styles se quedó callado un momento debido a esa pregunta. –No lo sé, todo puede pasar, no diré que quiero hacer a futuro, ya que quiero sorprenderlos, puede que vaya a WWE o puede que no, nunca se sabe- _Respondió AJ Styles_.

-Wow, solo me queda desearte suerte en tus próximas metas, y lo que hagas a futuro- _Dijo el entrevistador_.

-Muchas gracias aprecio eso- _Agradeció AJ Styles_ -Los veré en otro momento chicos, hasta luego- _Se despidió AJ saliendo del ángulo de la cámara_.

Al salir de la entrevista, camino hacia su Locker Room. Al entrar fue recibido por Pikachu y Bonnie quienes se fueron a abrazar a Ash, Serena estaba detrás de ellos y Clemont no se encontraba en el Locker Room.

-Hola Ash, muchas felicidades por tu victoria- _Dijo Bonnie abrazando a Ash_.

-Gracias Bonnie, lo aprecio mucho- _Respondió Ash aceptando el abrazo_.

-Pika Pikachu (Felicidades hermano)- _Exclamo el Pokemon_.

-Gracias Pikachu- _Respondió Ash chocando la mano con la patita del Pokemon_.

-Muchas felicidades Ash- _Dijo Serena con un ligero sonrojo_.

-Muchas gracias Serena- _Respondió Ash con una sonrisa_ -Por cierto ¿Dónde está Clemont? – _Pregunto Ash dándose cuenta de la ausencia de su amigo_.

-Salió al baño, no ha de tardar- _Respondió Bonnie._

-Chicas, ¿Me podrían dar un momento ya que necesito cambiarme? – _Pregunto Ash_.

Las chicas no dudaron en salir, y salieron un momento, Ash decidió tomar su mochila y sacar su ropa, tomo su teléfono y se dio cuenta que tenía un mensaje de un número desconocido, esto extraño a Ash ya que no tenía idea de quien era, Ash decidió abrir el mensaje, para ver de qué se trataba.

" _ **Buenas noches AJ Styles, si no se encuentra ocupado, ¿Cree usted que podamos hablar un momento? Tengo una propuesta que quizá pueda interesarle"**_

Ash no tenía idea de qué clase de propuesta seria, pero le causaba un poco de curiosidad, quizá sea de una compañía de lucha libre, la cual esperaba que hiciera una aparición, asi que decidió responder.

" _ **Buenas noches, claro no tengo problema hablar con usted, pero podría hacer más tarde, ando un poco ocupado"**_

Ash dejo su teléfono en la mesa, y se empezó a cambiar. Mientras afuera Bonnie y Serena estaban esperando a que Ash se terminara de cambiar, aunque se estaba tardando un poco, iban a tocar, pero Bonnie vio algo que le llamo la atención.

-Oye Serena iré a ver qué pasa haya, no me tardo- _Dijo Bonnie_.

-Está bien Bonnie, solo ten cuidado- _Dijo Serena_.

Bonnie salió del lugar dejando a Serena sola, Serena decidió tocar la puerta del Locker Room, pero Ash no respondía, decidió tocar de nuevo, pero Ash no seguía sin responder, asi que decidió abrir la puerta.

-Oye Ash, ya acabaste de… - _No termino ya que vio que Ash solo tenía su pantalón puesto, pero no tomo la decisión de salir, de cierta forma se había acostumbrado a ver a Ash asi, pero no fue inevitable sonrojarse al verlo_.

-Oh, Hola Serena- _Dijo Ash como si nada_.

-Ho-hola Ash- _Dijo Serena nerviosa_.

\- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué estas nerviosa? – _Pregunto Ash confundido por la reacción de Serena_.

-Bueno, es que… Todavía no me acostumbro a verte asi- _Respondió Serena con un notorio sonrojo_.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Asi? – _Dijo Ash viéndose exageradamente_ \- ¿Asi sin playera? - _Pregunto Ash, Serena simplemente asintió a lo que dijo Ash_.

-Ahhh… No te preocupes Serena, si no quieres verme sin playera no hay problema- _Dijo Ash mientras se ponía su playera negra_.

\- ¡No, no, no, no, no! – _Exclamo Serena moviendo las manos de un lado a otro_ -No me molesta en absoluto- _Dijo Serena_ -Es más me gusta... – _Al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se tapó la boca, ya que había pensado en voz alta_ -No quise decir eso- _Al final dijo Serena_.

Ash solamente veía lo que decía Serena, se le hacía muy chistoso y algo adorable… Un momento ¡¿Adorable?!, bueno si se le hacía adorable ver a Serena así, pero no sabía porque se le hacía adorable.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada- _Dijo Ash al fin, causando que Serena se le quede mirando fijamente_ -No me molesta lo que dijiste, no te alteres- _Dijo Ash_. Serena simplemente suspiro, ya se sentía más tranquila. – _Pero solo tengo una pregunta_ - _Dijo Ash_.

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa? – _Pregunto Serena_.

\- ¿Por qué casi me besas? – _Pregunto Ash algo meramente obvio, esto sonrojo a Serena_.

-Y-ya te lo di-dije, era para la buena suerte- _Dijo Serena con un notorio sonrojo_.

-Bueno gracias, supongo- _Dijo Ash no muy convencido, pero decidió no tomarle importancia_.

Acto seguido Ash tomo su mochila y su teléfono, llamo a Pikachu el cual salto a su hombro, y junto con Serena decidieron salir del Locker Room, afuera de este se encontraba Clemont, el cual ya los estaba esperando, junto a Bonnie.

Los chicos decidieron irse directamente al centro Pokemon, para poder quedarse a dormir ahí, Ash checo su reloj y se dio cuenta que no era tan tarde, durante el camino Ash se tomó una que otra foto con algún fanático que lo encontraba en el camino, la mayoría eran chicos, lo cual Serena de cierta forma agradecía, ya que no había necesidad de molestarse.

Al llegar al Centro Pokemon, Ash y Clemont les pidieron a las chicas adelantarse, ya que tenían que hablar de ciertas cosas, las chicas cuestionaron acerca de esto, pero simplemente dijeron que hablarían de cosas de hombres, lo cual las chicas aceptaron y se fueron a la cafetería.

-Ya se fueron- _Dijo Ash_ -Muy bien ahora la paga- _Exclamo Ash con una sonrisa de victoria_.

-Demonios, aquí tienes Ash- _Dijo Clemont suspirando, entregando el dinero a Ash_ -Sera por los próximos 6 meses ¿Verdad? – _Dijo Clemont._

-No sabes, creo que solo será por 3 meses ¿Qué dices? – _Pregunto Ash con una sonrisa_.

-No Ash, tengo que cumplir con la apuesta, tú me apostaste una cita con una de las chicas de Yujiro- _Exclamo Clemont_ -Creo que nunca la tendré.

\- ¿Y quién dice que no? – _Dijo Ash con una sonrisa_.

-Ehhh… - _Exclamo Clemont_.

-Le mande un Whatts a Yujiro y él me dijo que hablaría con una de ellas- _Explico Ash_.

-Wow, eres increíble Bro- _Exclamo Clemont llorando cómicamente_.

-Considéralo unas gracias por el apoyo, amigo- _Dijo Ash haciendo la pose de Too Sweet, siendo respondida por Clemont_ -Muy bien Clemont tu ve con las chicas a la cafetería, si te preguntan por mí, diles que tuve una llamada de un promotor- _Dijo Ash_.

-Ok, te veo luego- _Dijo Clemont saliendo del lugar_.

-Muy bien Pikachu, te toca pagar- _Dijo Ash con una sonrisa macabra_.

-Pikachu (Ya valió)- _Exclamo el Pokemon_.

Ash y Pikachu fueron a una computadora, para solicitar una video-llamada, Ash anoto el número de Dawn, el cual obtuvo por parte de ella cuando se reencontraron en Unova (larga historia :v), estuvo sonando la llamada por un momento, hasta que apareció una chica en la pantalla.

La chica una chica de piel blanca, ojos de color azul oscuro, lleva puesto un gorro blanco con una Pokebola rosa dibujada, unos inseparables broches amarillos en el cabello, un pañuelo rojo en el cuello, una camiseta blanca con blusa negra, más falda rosa, calcetines negros, botas rosas. En la muñeca derecha lleva una especie de pulsera negra con dos cuentas lilas y en la izquierda su Poke-reloj, la chica se encontraba en lo que parecía ser su habitación.

-Hola… ¡Ash! – _Exclamo la chica muy sorprendida_.

-Hola Dawn, hace tiempo que no te veía- _Dijo Ash con una sonrisa_.

-Bueno si, pero es porque nunca llamas, además de que nunca estas en Pueblo Paleta, he ido a tu casa sabes- _Dijo Dawn haciendo pucheros_.

-Bueno, tu sabes que mi trabajo como luchador no me permite estar mucho tiempo en casa- _Dijo Ash con una sonrisa algo nerviosa_.

-Pero no está de más llamar a tus amigos, no sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado- _Dijo Dawn algo triste_.

-Lo lamento Dawn, prometo llamarte más seguido, yo también te extraño, extraño a todos- _Dijo Ash con una sonrisa sincera_.

-Bueno, espero y cumplas, por cierto ¿Dónde estás ahora? – _Pregunto Dawn con mucha curiosidad_.

-Estoy en el centro Pokemon de Ciudad Santalune en la Región Kalos- _Respondió Ash_.

\- ¿Kalos? Nunca había oído sobre esa región, seguro que vas a participar en la liga de ahí, o ¿Me equivoco? – _Pregunto Dawn_.

-Que comes, que adivinas- _Respondió Ash_ -Incluso ya tengo mi primera medalla- _Dijo Ash mostrándole su medalla_.

-Wow… Muchas felicidades, sigue asi, sabes que yo te estaré apoyando desde aquí- _Dijo Dawn con una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo_.

-Muchas gracias, y ¿Qué hay de ti? – _Pregunto Ash_.

-Bueno ahorita ando en mi casa en Pueblo Hojas Gemelas, decidí tomarme un tiempo libre de los concursos Pokemon- _Respondió Dawn_.

-Eso está bien, hay veces que debemos tomarnos un tiempo libre- _Dijo Ash_.

-Es cierto, pero supongo que no llamaste para saber eso, asi que dime ¿Qué necesitas Ash? – _Pregunto Dawn_.

-Bueno en cierto modo si quería llamarte, pero no tenía una excusa como tal para hacerlo, hasta ahora, Dawn, ¿Crees poder sacar a Buneary? – _Pregunto Ash yendo al grano_.

\- ¿A Buneary? ¿Para que la quieres Ash? – _Pregunto Dawn confundida por la solicitud de Ash_.

-Bueno, tengo alguien que quiere hablar con ella- _Respondió Ash viendo a Pikachu con una cara lago troll_.

-Pika Pi Pikachu, Pika Pi Pika Pikachu (Maldito, eso no se le hace a un hermano, me vengare cuando no te lo esperes) – _Exclamo el Pokemon algo molesto_.

Dawn tomo un Pokebola de su escritorio y de esta salió una conejita café, la cual tiene un pelaje amarillo parecido al algodón en sus patas, en la parte inferior del torso y en la punta de las orejas.

-Bun (¿Qué pasa?)- _Exclamo la Pokemon confundida_.

-Hola Buneary, mira quien está en la pantalla- _Dijo Dawn señalando la pantalla_.

Buneary simplemente voltio a la pantalla y vio a Ash, a ella no le fue difícil identificarlo. –Bun, Bun Buneary Bun (Él es Ash, el chico que te gusta, ¿No?) – _Exclamo la Pokemon, al decirlo no pudo evitar sonrojarse_.

-Si ese Buneary, pero si esta Ash sabes quién está con él ¿o me equivoco? – _Pregunto Dawn sonrojada_.

Buneary sabia quien siempre acompañaba a Ash durante su trayecto por Sinnoh, asi que no pudo evitar emocionarse, ya que quería ver al Pokemon que la conquisto.

-Bun ¡Buneary! (Sí, ¡mi Pikachu!) – _Exclamo la Pokemon emocionada_.

-Hola Buneary, alguien quiere hablar contigo- _Dijo Ash con una sonrisa_. Acto seguido tomo a Pikachu desprevenido y lo puso en la pantalla, Buneary al verlo no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa.

-B-bun Buneary (Ho-hola Pikachu) – _Exclamo la Pokemon sumamente nerviosa_.

-Pika Pikachu (Hola, tanto tiempo) – _Exclamo Pikachu con una sonrisa mientras levantaba la patita_.

-Sera mejor que los dejemos un momento solos ¿Qué me dices Dawn? – _Pregunto Ash_.

-Claro Ash, mientras iré a cenar- _Respondió Dawn_.

-Yo también me iré a cenar, Pikachu en un rato te traigo tu comida- _Dijo Pikachu saliendo del lugar_.

-Suerte Buneary, te traeré tu comida en un momento- _Dijo Dawn yéndose de su habitación_.

 _ **Idioma Pokemon…**_

\- ¿Cómo estas Buneary? – _Pregunto Pikachu con una sonrisa_.

-Muy bien mi lindo Pikachu y ¿Tú? – _Pregunto Buneary cubriéndose su sonrojo_.

-Genial, he estado mejorando mi fuerza en combate- _Respondió Pikachu mostrando sus "músculos"_.

-Eso es increíble, te vez muy fuerte- _Exclamo Buneary con una sonrisa y un sonrojo_ \- _"Es por eso que me gustas"_ - _Pensó_.

-Sí y que hay de ti ¿Qué tal el modelaje? – _Pregunto Pikachu_.

\- ¿Cómo sabias acerca de eso? – _Pregunto sorprendida Buneary_.

-Bueno, me lo comentaron algunos Pokemon, eso y que no hace mucho vi a la mamá de Ash con una de esas revistas- _Respondió Pikachu_.

\- ¿Enserio? Y ¿Qué pensaste al verme? – _Pregunto la Pokemon de forma coqueta_.

-Pues te veías muy bien- _Dijo Pikachu con una sonrisa_.

 _ **Mientras con los chicos…**_

Nos encontramos en la cafetería donde Ash y sus amigos están cenando una merecida comida, Ash cenaba una oreja y un poco de té, Serena una concha y té, Bonnie cenaba unas donas de chocolate y un jugo, mientras que Clemont solo tomaba té.

-Y dime Ash ¿Qué es lo que quería ese promotor que te hablo? – _Pregunto Serena con una sonrisa_.

-Ehhh… Bueno quería saber si podía aparecer en un show y luchar, pero no acepte- _Respondió Ash como si nada_.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – _Exclamaron Serena y Bonnie al unísono_.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué les extraña? – _Pregunto Ash confundido_.

-Bueno es la primera vez que te escucho decir eso- _Respondió Bonnie_.

-Ash ¿Estas bien? – _Pregunto Serena acercándose a él, tocándole la frente_ -Mmmm… No, no tienes fiebre.

-Tranquilas, no tengo fiebre- _Dijo Ash con una risa nerviosa_ -Solo que la paga que me ofrecían no era la suficiente- _Explico Ash_.

\- ¿Paga? – _Pregunto Bonnie_.

-Sí, no crean que lucho gratis- _Respondió Ash_.

-Pero ¿Qué no la lucha libre es tu pasión? – _Pregunto Serena_.

-Si lo es, pero eso no paga mi servicio médico, o mis viajes o algunas cosas que he adquirido al paso de los años, ahora no crean que esto lo hago por dinero o la fama, pero de cierto modo eso es muy importante- _Respondió Ash_.

Después de eso Ash le pidió a Clemont que sacara a Bunnelby ya que le tocaba su castigo, Clemont acato la orden y llamo a su Pokemon el cual estaba hablando con los demás.

-Bueno aquí esta Bunnelby- _Dijo Clemont_.

-Bunn (Hola) – _Exclamo el Pokemon_.

-Bueno Bunnelby, debo admitir que me costó trabajo decidir que especie de castigo te pondría- _A esto Bunnelby trago saliva_ -Hasta que se ocurrió algo épicamente genial que podría grabarlo para la posteridad- _Dijo Ash con una sonrisa maquiavélica_.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Ash? – _Pregunto Clemont confundido_.

-Pues me refiero a que Bunnelby se pondrá un disfraz de Psyduck y le bailaras sensualmente al Fennekin de Serena- _Dijo Ash a punto de morirse de risa_.

\- ¡Bunnelby! (Espera ¡Que!) – _Exclamo el Pokemon en estado de shock_.

-Lo que oíste- _Exclamo Ash en forma de orden_ -Oye Clemont, ¿tienes una mini-cámara o algo asi? – _Le pregunto Ash a Clemont_.

-Mjmjmjm… El futuro es ahora gracias a la ciencia- _Dijo Clemont acomodando sus lentes para que se tornaran de color blanco_ -Mecanismo Clemontico ¡Ya!, esto hará el trabajo que solicitas en cuanto a espionaje- _El objeto tenia forma de araña, la cual tenía una pequeña cámara, esta araña se movía mediante control remoto, en cuanto el control remoto, este parecía como cualquier otro, la única diferencia era que en el centro del control remoto había una pantalla, la cual se activaba presionando un botón_ -Yo lo llamo la araña espía (que nombre "tan original").

\- ¡Wow! La ciencia es tan asombrosa- _Exclamo emocionado Ash_ -No sabía que eras inventor- _Dijo Ash_.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, como yo de ti, luego no las contamos- _Dijo Clemont_ -Bueno es momento de probar el invento.

Clemont levanto una pequeña palanca, la cual activaba el invento. Todo salió como Clemont esperaba, la araña funcionaba bien, decidió moverla de un lado al otro, para ver si no había una falla, por ultimo probo la cámara, la cual tenía una muy buena definición, además de que no se desenfocaba, el invento fue un éxito.

Ash decidió darle el disfraz de Psyduck a Clemont, para que se Bunnelby se lo pusiera, mientras Ash decidió ir a ver como estaba Pikachu en su plática con su "amiguita", asi que dejo a Pokemon y entrenador solos.

No tardó mucho en llegar a la computadora donde estaba Pikachu, Dawn y Buneary ya estaban ahí, asi que Ash, decidió sentarse para al menos despedirse de su amiga.

-Hola Dawn, Pikachu y Buneary, ya acabé con lo mío- _Dijo Ash con una sonrisa_.

-Hola Ash, te estaba esperando- _Dijo Dawn_.

-Pika (Hola) – _Saludo Pikachu a su entrenador_.

-Buneary (Hola de nuevo) – _Saludo la pequeña conejita_.

-Por cierto, Pikachu tu comida está aquí abajo, por si quieres comer- _Le dijo Ash a su Pokemon, el cual simplemente bajo y empezó a comer_.

-Veo que tenía hambre- _Dijo Dawn_.

-Si- _Exclamo Ash_ -Bueno Dawn, me gustaría hablar más contigo, pero necesito descansar un poco, la lucha que tuve hoy me agoto- _Dijo Ash_.

-Ohhh… Bueno, te entiendo Ash, estas agitado- _Dijo Dawn con una cara algo triste_.

-No te pongas así, te prometo que te llamare otro día, es más si quieres te doy mi Whatts App- _Dijo Ash_.

-Si eso sería fantástico- _Exclamo Dawn contenta_.

-Bueno mi número es *** *** **** (no lo pongo porque me secuestran), llámame cuando quieras, ¿Esta Bien? – _Pregunto Ash_.

-Está bien Ash, luego te mando mensaje- _Respondió Dawn_.

-Bueno me tengo que ir Dawn, cuídate mucho- _Dijo Ash con una sonrisa sincera_.

-Tú también Ash, esfuérzate al máximo, sabes que siempre te apoyare- _Dijo Dawn_.

-Muchas gracias, yo también te estaré apoyando- _Dijo Ash_.

-Te quiero… - _Exclamo Dawn con un sonrojo_.

Ammm… Gracias- _Dijo Ash muy confundido y muy nervioso._

Ash apago la pantalla, estaba en estado de Shock, la verdad no sabía que decir no se esperaba ese comentario, decidió levantarse de su lugar y tratar de despejarse, pero no se dio cuenta que Serena estaba cerca de él.

-Hola Ash, ¿No interrumpo algo? – _Pregunto Serena_.

-No Serena, ¿Qué pasa? – _Pregunto Ash_.

-Nada importante- _Dijo_ -Oye Ash, ¿estarás ocupado mañana? – _Pregunto Serena con un sonrojo_.

-Mmmm… No que yo sepa Serena, ¿Por qué? – _Pregunto Ash_ \- _"Espero y no sea lo que estoy pensando"_.

-Ammm… ¿Q-quisieras salir conmigo? – _Pregunto Serena algo nerviosa y sonrojada_.

\- _"Demonios, justo lo que pensaba… Demonios, ¿Qué hago? No me molestaría salir con ella, pero tengo miedo de que se lleguen a verme y empiecen con las especulaciones de una nueva novia, Mmmm… quizá estoy exagerando, digo ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?"_ - _Pensó Ash_ , esto obviamente llamo la atención de Serena.

\- ¿Qué dices Ash? – _Pregunto Serena_ -Si no quieres salir, no hay problema…- _Dijo dándose media vuelta, pero fue detenida por Ash, el cual sostenía la mano de la chica, esto obviamente la sonrojo_.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso Serena? Claro, me gustaría salir contigo, pero te propongo algo- _Dijo Ash_

\- ¿Qué? – _Pregunto Serena_.

\- ¿Qué te parece que, en vez de salir mañana, salimos cuando regresemos a Ciudad Lumiose? – _Propuso Ash_.

-Y ¿Por qué en ciudad Lumiose? – _Pregunto Serena llena de curiosidad_.

-Es un secreto, te enteraras a su debido tiempo Serena- _Respondió Ash_.

Serena simplemente asintió y decidió salir, pero antes de hacerlo y debido a la emoción del momento Serena abrazo a Ash y llego a robarle un corto beso, si Ash estaba confundido por lo de Dawn, ahora estaba peor gracias al beso de Serena, Ash simplemente se quedó con la boca abierta, Serena voltio a verlo y le guiño el ojo de una forma coqueta, esto puso nervioso a Ash.

\- _"¡¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?! –Pensó en forma de grito_ \- _"Este día ha estado muy raro… Mmmm bueno que se le va a hacer, soy irresistible" –Pensó un poco más tranquilo_.

Podría seguir pensando en lo que acababa de suceder, pero fue interrumpido gracias al sonido de su celular, Ash decidió checar quien era, no se sorprendió saber que el número no lo tenía registrado, ya que estuvo mensajeando con este número toda la noche, asi que decidió simplemente contestar.

-Bueno, buenas noches- _Dijo Ash cortésmente_.

-Buenas Noches Ash, ¿Qué te parece la propuesta que te di por mensaje de texto? – _Pregunto la persona con la que Ash hablaba_.

-Me interesa…

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Al fin… Después de varios días que había empezado con este capítulo, al fin pude acabar… Saben la verdad pensaba en tomarme más tiempo, para acabar con este capítulo ya que decidí terminar con mi novia, no les diré detalles sobre eso, ya que no tengo idea de lo que paso, eso y además de estar viendo el G1 Special in the USA, me gusto el evento, pero bueno, no se preocupen, seré más activo en esta historia.**

 **Bueno por el momento seria todo, espero y les haya gustado, aceptos sus comentarios de cómo puedo mejorar o si tuve algún error, el siguiente capítulo será una sorpresa ya que en si no tengo pensado sobre qué hacerlo, no se preocupen, no será tan malo, creo que lo único que sí sé que pondré es el castigo que tendrá Bunnelby.**

 **Solo me queda despedirme, hasta la próxima.**

 **Good Bye… And Good Night.**

 **#TooSweet**


	11. Chapter 10: Contracts and The Rumble

**CAPITULO 10: CONTRACTS AND LET'S GO TO THE RUMBLE**

 **Hola Soy AJ Styles P1 trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de este Fan Fic, espero que les guste.**

 **Antes de comenzar, la compañía que estará participando será:**

 **-WWE: World Wrestling Entretaiment (Principalmente esta compañía va a salir en esta historia ya que esta historia estará basada en el año 2016 que tuvo AJ Styles).**

En el capítulo anterior Ash recibió una llamada de un número desconocido el cual parecía haberle hecho un trato el cual Ash no se negó, asi que al día siguiente junto a sus amigos salió del Centro Pokemon con dirección a Ciudad Lumiose, ya que ahí se iba a reunir con esa persona, además de que le había prometido a Serena salir con ella cuando estuvieran ahí.

 _ **Centro Pokemon (Ciudad Lumiose) 23 de enero…**_

 _ **(10:00AM)**_

Han pasado unos días desde que Ash y sus amigos llegaron a Ciudad Lumiose, con el motivo de la llamada que recibió Ash hace unos días.

Ash salió temprano del Centro Pokemon ya que su reunión era temprano, llevaba puesto un traje negro con una camisa blanca y una corbata negra con blanco (el traje era rentado), Ash salió y vio que había una camioneta negra el cual lo estaba esperando, esto sorprendió a Ash ya que no se esperaba esto, una de las puertas del carro se abrió, y Ash decidió entrar al carro, el cual simplemente acelero con una dirección fija. El viaje no duro mucho, ya que el lugar estaba relativamente cerca. Ash salió de la camioneta y se impresiono al ver el edificio; el edificio era gigantesco, Ash estaba en shock, no pensaba que sería muy grande, Ash miro hacia la parte superior del edificio y vio una enorme "W" de color blanco con una línea roja debajo de esta, y un poco más arriba llego a mirar una bandera con el mismo logo, era oficial Ash estaba enfrente del imperio McMahon: La Base de Operaciones de la WWE.

Ash se sentía un poco impresionado y también nervioso, no quería arruinar este momento, Ash entro al edificio y se encontró con la persona que lo había llamado. Era un hombre de 1.90 m de unos 35 años, de piel bronceada, no tenía cabello, pero tenía una barba imponente, vestía un traje gris oscuro, camisa blanca y una corbata de colores.

-AJ Styles- _Dijo este señor_ -Justo a tiempo- _Exclamo estirando la mano_.

-Buenos días Hunter- _Dijo Ash aceptando el apretón de manos_.

-Buen apretón- _Exclamo Hunter_ -Es momento, sígueme- _Dijo dando la vuelta_.

Ash y Hunter caminaron hacia un elevador y entraron en él. Hunter presiono uno de los botones que indicaban el área ejecutiva, el trayecto en el elevador fue relativamente corto, pero Ash no dejaba de estar impresionado, todo el lugar era impresionante, al llegar al área ejecutiva Ash y Hunter caminaron un gran pasillo, el cual se podían ver varios cuadros de luchadores que llegaron a ser WWE Champion o WWE Women´s and Divas Champions, Ash se detuvo mirando los cuadros con una cara que mostraba que algún día llegara a ser WWE Champion. Ash y Hunter caminaron hasta el final del pasillo, y entraron a una oficina, la cual tenía 2 puertas en una de esas puertas salió una mujer de unos 29 años de cabello castaño, piel bronceada y ojos cafés, la cual vestía un vestido ejecutivo de color negro, que hacía que su figura resaltara.

-Hola amor- _Dijo la mujer dándole un beso en los labios a Hunter_.

-Hola cariño, ¿Tu papá está en su oficina? – _Pregunto Hunter a la mujer_.

-Ammm… si claro, está en su oficina- _Dijo la mujer, y vio que Ash estaba detrás de Hunter_ -Buenos días ¿Quién eres? - _Pregunto la mujer a Ash_.

-Él es AJ Styles, es el luchador del que te comenté- _Dijo Hunter a su mujer_ -AJ, ella es mi esposa Stephanie McMahon- _Explico Hunter_.

-Es un placer por fin conocerla, señorita McMahon- _Dijo Ash estirando la mano_.

-El placer es mío- _Respondió Stephanie aceptando el apretón_.

-Bueno amor, iré a ver a tu papá, ya que él está esperando a AJ- _Dijo Hunter el cual abrió la puerta del jefe, seguido de Ash_.

Al entrar Ash se impresiono ya que la oficina era muy lujosa, tenía sillones, una mesa ejecutiva (esas mesas largas), una pantalla y un escritorio, en el escritorio se encontraba un señor de casi 70 años de cabello café con algunas canas y ojos cafés, vestía un traje café claro, camisa blanca y una corbata colorida, este señor se acercó saludo a su yerno.

-Hola hijo- _Dijo el señor abrazando a su yerno_.

-Hola Vince- _Dijo Hunter respondiendo el abrazo_.

Vince vio que Ash estaba detrás de ellos. - ¿Eres AJ Styles? – _Pregunto_.

-Si Señor, es un honor por fin conocerlo- _Dijo Ash haciendo reverencia_.

-Ven AJ, vamos a la mesa para hablar sobre tu contrato- _Dijo Vince caminando hacia la mesa, siendo seguido por Hunter y Ash_.

Vince, Hunter y Ash se sentaron para hablar, estando Vince en el centro, Hunter a la izquierda y Ash a la derecha, Vince abrió una carpeta la cual tenía un contrato con el logo de la compañía y se lo entrego a Ash.

 _ **Mientras en el Centro Pokemon…**_

Clemont Bonnie y Serena ya habían empezado su día con un buen desayuno.

-Oye Clemont ¿No sabes a donde fue Ash? – _Pregunto Serena algo preocupada_.

-No Serena, no me dijo que iba a salir y mucho menos más temprano- _Respondió Clemont_.

-Supongo que fue a entrenar Serena, no te preocupes- _Dijo Bonnie para animar a Serena_.

-No lo creo, sus Pokemon siguen aquí- _Exclamo Serena_.

-Y tampoco se llevó su ropa para ir al gimnasio- _Dijo Clemont de forma pensativa_.

-Esto es preocupante, Ash nunca es asi, no desaparece asi como asi- _Dijo Serena muy preocupada por Ash_.

-No hay que preocuparnos Serena, Ash sabe cómo cuidarse solo- _Dijo Clemont_ -Si quieres le llamo después del desayuno, para que nos diga que pasa- _Sugirió Clemont_.

-Está bien- _Dijo Serena_ \- _"Solo espero que este bien"_ -Pensó.

 _ **Mientras en la base de operaciones de WWE…**_

Ash se encontraba leyendo el contrato que Vince McMahon le entrego, a pesar de que Vince le dijo algunos detalles del contrato a Ash, pero para asegurarse decidió leerlo un poco. Era un contrato de 5 años con la empresa, el cual le daría una cantidad razonable de dinero y este aumentaría o se mantendría con el paso del tiempo. Tendría un porcentaje de ganancias por la mercancía que WWE llegara a vender, días libres, no muchos live events para que pueda continuar con su viaje para la liga Pokemon, entre otras cosas. Ash estaba sorprendido, eran muchas cosas buenas que le ofrecía WWE, quizá lo único "malo" era el día de su debut, además de que sabía que su logotipo (P1) tardaría un poco en ser aprobado, pero no le importaba, asi que simplemente firmo el contrato.

-Bienvenido a la familia WWE AJ Styles- _Dijo Vince extendiendo su mano_.

-Muchas gracias Sr. McMahon- _Dijo Ash aceptando el apretón de manos_.

-Por favor solo dime Vince- _Dijo Vince con una sonrisa_.

-Está bien señor- _Dijo Ash_.

-Por cierto, AJ ¿Me podrías recordar tu verdadero nombre? – _Pregunto Hunter_.

-Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum- _Respondió Ash_.

-Bueno Ash, te llevare de regreso a casa, pero antes, los diseñadores de WWE te tienen un regalo- _Dijo Hunter_.

\- ¿Enserio? – _Pregunto Ash sorprendido_.

-Sí, lo tengo en mi carro, espero que te guste- _Dijo Hunter_.

-Ya no puedo esperar- _Dijo Ash emocionado_.

Ash y Hunter bajaron en el ascensor rumbo al estacionamiento, al bajar Ash y Hunter fueron a un área especifico, al llegar Ash se sorprendió al ver el carro de Hunter, era un Enzo Ferrari de color negro, Ash al entrar al carro vio que había una caja atrás de él, Hunter la tomo y se la entregó a Ash.

-Ábrela cuando estés solo- _Dijo Hunter_.

-Claro- _Dijo Ash_.

El viaje de regreso al Centro Pokemon fue demasiado rápido, gracias a la velocidad del carro, Ash y Hunter durante el viaje hablaron de cosas variadas, la mayoría sobre Wrestling y familia, al llegar Hunter se dirigió a un lado donde nadie los vea, Ash bajo del carro y agradeció por el regalo.

-Como dijo Vince McMahon, bienvenido a WWE, espero y te guste lo que hacemos- _Dijo Hunter con una sonrisa_.

-Muchas gracias, no los defraudare- _Dijo Ash con una sonrisa_.

-Un vehículo vendrá por ti mañana, para llevarte a un autobús y de ahí llevarte a la arena, la cual está del otro lado de la ciudad, para que las personas no te vean y empiecen a hacer rumores de que llegaste a WWE, queremos que sea una sorpresa- _Explicó Hunter_.

-Entiendo, entonces te veré mañana- _Dijo Ash, mientras el carro de Hunter se empezaba a alejar_.

 _ **Adentro del Centro Pokemon**_ **…**

-Sera mejor que lo vaya a buscar- _Dijo Serena a punto de salir del Centro Pokemon._

\- ¿No crees que te preocupas mucho por Ash? – _Pregunto Clemont confundido_.

-Si… ¿Por qué será Serena? – _Pregunto Bonnie con un tono pícaro_.

-P-porque A-Ash es nuestro amigo ¿o no? – _Dijo Serena sonrojada_ -Sera mejor que lo vaya a buscar- _Dijo Serena dando la vuelta, pero no pudo caminar mucho ya que había chocado con alguien_ -Hay perdón, no me di cuenta que… - _No pudo decir más ya que enfrente de ella estaba Ash con un traje puesto y una sonrisa en el rostro_.

-Hola Serena ¿ibas a un lado? – _Pregunto Ash con un grado de curiosidad_.

-A-Ash llegaste- _Dijo Serena sonrojada_ \- _"Pero que bien se ve con traje"-Pensó_.

-Hola, si acabo de llegar- _Dijo Ash con una sonrisa_.

-Hola Ash ¿A dónde fuiste? – _Pregunto Clemont_.

-Y ¿Por qué llevas puesto ese traje? – _Pregunto Bonnie_.

-Bueno tuve algo importante que hacer y pues el traje es porque tuve una reunión- _Dijo Ash ocultando las verdaderas razones_.

\- ¿Y qué hay en la caja? – _Pregunto Serena viendo la caja, queriendo tomarla_.

-Ammm… No se los diré, es una sorpresa- _Respondió Ash alejándose de Serena_.

-Está bien… - _Dijo Serena_ \- _"Descubriré que tiene en esa caja"_ - _Pensó Serena_.

Ash se fue junto a su caja a su habitación, al llegar se quitó su traje y se puso su ropa de entrenador, puso el traje en su bolsa y decidió abrir su caja, al abrirla se sorprendió ya que no esperaba lo que había adentro. Era una ropa de luchador casi de la misma tela que el usa, las mallas eran de color negra con toques blancos el cual del lado derecho tenía la leyenda "Styles" y del lado izquierdo tenía un gran 1 de color blanco con orilla azul y en el centro del uno decía la leyenda "Phenomenal", también tenía un forrado para las botas de color azul por la parte de enfrente la cual dice Phenomenal de un lado y un 1 del otro de color negro con bordado blanco, el lado de atrás era de color negro y lo más impresionante es que vio que había una playera, la playera era de color negro en la parte de enfrente tenía bordadas la letra AJ de color gris y entre estas decía Styles de color negro, en la parte de atrás decía I am Phenomenal, Ash estaba emocionado era su primera playera oficial de la WWE, era como un sueño hecho realidad, sin más tomo la playera, se quitó su chaleco azul y se cambió la playera que tenía puesta por la nueva playera de WWE, para finalmente ponerse su chaleco; al finalizar dejo la caja en su cama y su ropa que le regalaron la dejo en su mochila, para sacar la anterior, pero todo fue interrumpido porque alguien había tocado la puerta.

\- ¿Quién es? – _Pregunto Ash_.

-Soy yo Ash, me dejas entrar- _Respondió Serena_.

-Claro Serena- _Dijo Ash_. Acto seguido Serena entro a la habitación.

-Veo que te has cambiado- _Dijo Serena entrando al cuarto_.

-Sí, Serena ¿Qué sucede? – _Pregunto Ash_.

-Quería saber ¿A dónde fuiste? – _Pregunto Serena con un tono curioso_.

-No puedo decirte Serena… No puedo decirlo- _Respondió Ash con un tono serio_.

\- ¿Por qué no? Acaso no somos amigos- _Exclamó Serena extrañada por el tono de voz_.

-Si lo somos Serena, pero el problema es que no se me permite hacerlo- _Dijo Ash_ -Te prometo que te enteraras a su debido tiempo- _Exclamo Ash tocando uno de los hombros de Serena_.

-Está bien Ash- _Dijo Serena con una sonrisa_.

Serena salió con una sonrisa, mientras Ash terminaba de preparar sus cosas para mañana. El resto del día paso sin pena ni gloria Ash entreno con sus Pokemon con ayuda de Clemont, incluyeron a Serena para que vaya ganado experiencia, y el resto paso de manera tranquila.

 _ **Ciudad Lumiose 24 de enero…**_

Ash se levantó muy temprano, Clemont seguía dormido, sus Pokemon estaban con la enfermera Joey, Ash cambio su piyama por un pantalón de mezclilla azul, su playera que WWE le dio, un suéter negro, una gorra gris y una chamarra de cuero con una capucha. Tomo su maleta de luchador, dejo una pequeña carta y salió de la habitación de manera silenciosa para no despertar a Clemont, salió del centro Pokemon donde lo esperaba una camioneta negra, Ash miro a ver a todos lados para cerciorar que nadie lo estuviera viendo, al asegurarse subió a la camioneta negra y esta se marchó a su destino. El viaje no duro mucho, al llegar Ash bajo del vehículo, tomo su maleta y subió a un autobús de color blanco con el logo de WWE, Ash vio que este autobús era similar al que tomo después de Wrestle Kingdom X, tenía las mismas comodidades, solo que este se veian mas nuevas, dejo su maleta en un asiento y se sentó en el otro, el autobús arranco rumbo a su destino. El viaje fue algo largo, el bus se detuvo en un estacionamiento adentro de la arena. Un camarógrafo y un entrevistador se subieron al camión, Ash ya sabía que vendrían, asi que simplemente se sentó en el sofá y empezaron con la entrevista.

 _ **Dato: Esta entrevista se subió después del debut de AJ Styles, pero fue grabado horas antes de su debut, es por eso que lo pongo.**_

-AJ estamos en Amway Center, lugar donde esta noche estarás haciendo tu debut enfrente del Universo de la WWE en el Royal Rumble ¿Qué está pasando por tu cabeza en estos momentos? – _Pregunto el entrevistador_.

-Muchas cosas están pasando en mi cabeza ahora mismo, ¿Cómo será? ¿Cómo el universo de WWE reaccionaran al ver a AJ Styles?, entre muchas otras cosas, pero me alegro de estar aquí- _Respondió Ash_.

-Entonces debutas, Royal Rumble, usualmente el ganador tiene una oportunidad de estelarizar Wrestlemania, pero en esta ocasión es por WWE World Heavyweight Championship ¿Qué nos puedes comentar acerca de eso? – _Pregunto el entrevistador_.

-El título de la WWE está en juego, no puede haber algo mejor que eso, yo tengo el mismo derecho de ser WWE Champion como cualquier otro en ese ring, y tomare ventaja de eso- _Respondió Ash con una gran sonrisa_.

-Has visto en las últimas semanas los rumores de los fanáticos que dicen que AJ Styles viene a WWE ¿Qué piensas tu que pasara cuando pases por las cortinas esta noche, y estés enfrente de los fans? – _Pregunto el entrevistador_.

-Espero que se levanten, que se desmayen, que se vuelvan locos, porque voy a derramar energía haya, asi que será emocionante- _Respondió Ash con una sonrisa_.

-Muchas gracias AJ por esta entrevista exclusiva para - _Dijo el entrevistador_.

-De nada, los veré luego chicos- _Exclamo Ash tomando sus cosas y bajando del autobús_.

Ash bajo del autobús y se dirigió rumbo a los camerinos, se sentía extraño ya que no veía a nadie conocido, pero a la vez se sentía cómodo ya que el ambiente era muy profesional, al llegar al camerino dejo su mochila en un cubículo, decidió que sería bueno pasear un poco por el lugar, todavía tenía tiempo antes de que empezara el evento, en el camino se encuentra con alguien que no había visto desde hace tiempo: Charlotte, la cual logro verlo y rápidamente se acercó a saludarlo.

-AJ ¿Cómo estás? Hace tiempo que no te veía- _Dijo Charlotte abrazando a Ash_.

-Hola Charlotte, estoy muy bien gracias ¿y tú? – _Pregunto Ash aceptando el abrazo_ -Te vez muy diferente a como te recordaba- _Dijo Ash impresionado y un poco sonrojado al ver a Charlotte_.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Te gusta cómo me veo? – _Pregunto Charlotte dándose una vuelta con un sonrojo un poco notorio_.

-Sí, me encanta- _Respondió Ash con un sonrojo_ - _"Vaya que si se ve muy bien"_ - _Pensó Ash_.

Charlotte es una chica de la misma edad de Ash, tenía el cabello rubio, ojos grises que resultaban hermosos, tenía la piel clara, vestía una blusa negra la cual se llegaba a ver el área del ombligo, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos cafés oscuros.

-Supongo que te veré en el Rumble- _Dijo Charlotte con una sonrisa coqueta_.

-S-sí, estaré en el Royal Rumble Match- _Dijo Ash nervioso_.

-Entonces te deseo mucha suerte- _Dijo Charlotte acercándose a Ash_ -Quizá un día de estos podamos salir a tomar un café o algo- _Exclamo con una sonrisa_.

-Claro, igual mucha suerte en tu combate titular, esfuérzate al máximo, Becky es una fuerte oponente- _Dijo Ash con una sonrisa confiada_.

-Gracias AJ, te veo luego- _Dijo Charlotte caminando hacia el Locker Room de las mujeres_.

-Adiós Charlotte- _Dijo Ash caminando a su Locker Room._

El resto de la tarde Ash estuvo conociendo a sus compañeros de trabajo y rescontrándose con algunos viejos amigos, después Ash camino hacia la zona para descubrir que número de entrada te tocaba. Casi se acercaba la hora Ash decidió ponerse su ropa de luchador y empezar a calentar para luchar.

 _ **Mientras en el Centro Pokemon…**_

Serena y Bonnie se encontraban en la sala viendo una película romántica, cuando Clemont llego con una carta en mano y una expresión de misterio, Serena y Bonnie se dieron cuenta de eso asi que pusieron pausa a la película y descubrir que le pasaba a Clemont.

\- ¿Qué pasa Clemont?, ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra Ash? – _Pregunto Serena_.

-No Serena, pero creo que esta carta podría decirnos donde se encuentra- _Respondió Clemont_.

\- ¿Qué dice hermano? – _Pregunto Bonnie_.

-No dice mucho en realidad, solo dice un canal especifico y una hora especifica- _Respondió Clemont_.

\- ¿Qué canal es? – _Pregunto Serena_.

-Fox Action- _Respondió Clemont_.

\- ¿Y a qué hora es? – _Pregunto Serena_.

-7:00P.M- _Respondió Clemont_.

-Faltan 5 minutos- _Dijo Serena viendo su reloj_ -Bonnie pon el canal- _Exclamo Serena_.

-Si- _Dijo Bonnie_.

 _ **7:00 P.M…**_

" _Y ahora WWE presenta: The Royal Rumble"_

Se encienden las luces, la escenografía consistía de una serie de pantallas, unas que estaban a los lados eran largas y mostraban una animación de realeza, un mini-tron, tanto en la parte superior e inferior, una gran pantalla, la cual tenía el logotipo del evento y parecía que se podría ver el evento en el caso de estar en las ultimas filas, un par de pantallas un poco delante de las 4 primeras y una larga pantalla, la cual tenía el logotipo del evento, la pirotecnia sale, las cámaras se encienden, y el público explota de la emoción, esperando las sorpresas que este evento tendrá.

Mark Henry & Jack Swagger derrotaron a Darren Young & Damien Sandow, The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray & D-Von) y The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor), ganando la oportunidad de participar en él Royal Rumble.

Dean Ambrose derroto a Kevin Owens en un Last Man Standing Match reteniendo el WWE Intercontinental Championship.

The New Day (Big E & Kofi Kingston) (con Xavier Woods) derrotaron a The Usos (Jimmy Uso & Jey Uso) y reteniendo los WWE Tag Team Championships.

Kalisto derrotó a Alberto Del Rio ganado el WWE United States Championship.

Charlotte (con Ric Flair) derrotó a Becky Lynch y reteniendo el WWE Divas Championship, al finalizar la lucha Sasha Banks hizo su regreso atacando a Becky y Charlotte.

 _ **Royal Rumble Promo…**_

El Royal Rumble ha sido una tradición en WWE desde 1988. Las reglas son simples: 30 hombres tienen que sacar a su oponente por arriba de la 3° cuerda y que ambos pies toquen el piso, el último hombre que quede en el ring, ganara la oportunidad de estelarizar Wrestlemania. El Royal Rumble es un evento que se cubre de un aura indescriptible ya que siempre sabemos que cada año se hará historia.

 _¿Qué?... Edge lo ha conseguido… Brock Lesnar… John Cena… Batista… Randy Orton… The Undetaker ha Ganado el Royal Rumble…_

28 batallas reales han pasado

811 Luchadores han sucumbido a la eliminación

42 de esas eliminaciones han sido gracias a "The Big Red Machine" Kane.

46 WWE Hall Of Famers han entrado con el paso de los años, pero solo 8 han ganado.

Stone Cold Steve Austin ha ganado el Royal Rumble 3 veces.

Hemos visto al "Ultimate Underdog" durar 62 minutos con 12 segundos, pero también vemos otros que solo dura segundos.

El Rumble es intenso, emocionante e impredecible, cada año presenciamos historia, pero nada se compara a este año.

 _-La próxima vez que defiendas ese campeonato… Serás tú en contra de otros 29 hombres en la batalla real-Decía Vince McMahon_.

Por primera vez en la historia un campeón se enfrenta a otros 29 contendientes, evidentemente los números valen más que nunca.

Para continuar su imperio, Roman Reigns tiene que ganar por segunda vez consecutiva el Royal Rumble, algo que no ha pasado en 18 años, mientras que Roman mantenga el record de mayor eliminación en un mismo Rumble con 12, esta vez siendo un blanco, Roman tendrá que eliminar 29 luchadores.

15 de los participantes son excampeones mundiales en el Rooster activo, hombres que irían a la "isla prometida" que no les gustaría más que regresar ahí. Roman podría enfrentarse a 6 ex-ganadores del Royal Rumble, superestrellas que probaron ser capaces de salir como ganadores de la batalla real.

Con todos estos obstáculos Roman apenas tiene una línea delgada de probabilidades de salir como WWE World Heavyweight Champion. Esto nos conduce al número más importante para Roman Reigns… 1, el número con el que entrara en este Royal Rumble, convirtiendo esto verdaderamente en 1 contra todos.

 _\- "Las desventajas son astronómicas" … -Decía Michael Cole_.

 _\- "Todas apuntan hacia Roman Reigns"-Dijo JBL_.

 _5…_

 _\- "Nunca antes un campeón se enfrenta a tanta desventaja"-Exclamo Michael Cole_.

 _4…_

 _3…_

 _2…_

 _\- "Este reto quizá sea demasiado grande para Roman Reigns" –Exclamo Michael Cole_.

 _One versus All_

 _ **Mientras tanto en el Centro Pokemon…**_

\- ¿Por qué Ash escribió que viéramos el evento? Si no ha firmado con WWE- _Dijo Serena en voz baja para que los demás que veían el evento no especulara_.

No lo sé, pero lo averiguaremos…

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Al fin… Después de varias semanas de tareas, flojera y mucha responsabilidad termine con este capítulo… ¿Qué tal les pareció? Espero y les haya gustado.**

 **Bueno por el momento seria todo, espero y les haya gustado, aceptos sus comentarios de cómo puedo mejorar o si tuve algún error, el siguiente capítulo será la batalla real (no sé si completa o la dividiré de 2 capítulos), después del Royal Rumble hare 2 capítulos con lo que paso en Raw y Smackdown, ya después de eso, les daré un poco de Amour y batallas de gimnasio.**

 **Solo me queda despedirme, hasta la próxima.**

 **Good Bye… And Good Night.**

 **#TooSweet**


	12. Chapter 11: The Royal Rumble: P1 VS ALL

_\- "Las desventajas son astronómicas" … -Decía Michael Cole_.

 _\- "Todas apuntan hacia Roman Reigns"-Dijo JBL_.

 _5…_

 _\- "Nunca antes un campeón se enfrenta a tanta desventaja"-Exclamo Michael Cole_.

 _4…_

 _3…_

 _2…_

 _\- "Este reto quizá sea demasiado grande para Roman Reigns" –Exclamo Michael Cole_.

 _One versus All_

 _ **Mientras tanto en el Centro Pokemon…**_

 _\- ¿Por qué Ash escribió que viéramos el evento? Si no ha firmado con WWE-Dijo Serena en voz baja para que los demás que veían el evento no especulara._

 _No lo sé, pero lo averiguaremos…_

 **CAPÍTULO 11: THE ROYAL RUMBLE: P1 VS ALL**

 **Hola Soy AJ Styles P1 trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de este Fan Fic, espero que les guste.**

 **Antes de comenzar, la compañía que estará participando será:**

 **-WWE: World Wrestling Entretaiment (Principalmente esta compañía va a salir en esta historia ya que esta historia estará basada en el año 2016 que tuvo AJ Styles).**

 _ **Amway Center…**_

\- _"Damas y caballeros es momento del ¡Royal Rumble Match!_ – _Exclamo la presentadora Lilian García, haciendo que el público enloquezca_ - _y es por el WWE World Heavyweight Championship_ - _Dijo Lilian_ - _Ahora este combate empezara con 2 participantes en el ring al mismo tiempo, cada 90 segundos otra superestrella entrara, esto continuara hasta que los 30 participantes entren al combate-Explico Lilian_ - _Ahora, en cuanto a las eliminaciones, están serán a través de la tercera cuerda y que sus dos pies toquen el suelo-Continuo Lilian_ - _El último hombre en el ring será declarado como el ganador del Royal Rumble y el nuevo WWE World Heavyweight Champion_ - _Finalizo Lilian de explicar las reglas_.

Empieza a sonar una canción ("The Truth Reigns") haciendo que el público empiece a abuchear al luchador que está entrando (lo gracioso es que se supone que es el chico bueno Lol) A través de los fanáticos está entrando el luchador con el número 1, el actual WWE World Heavyweight Champion Roman Reigns, Roman choca las manos con algunos fanáticos.

" _Damas y caballeros el primero en entrar con un peso de 265Lb, él es el WWE World Heavyweight Champion Roman Reigns"_.

Roman levanta el título con una mano, para después bajar las escaleras que separan las áreas de los fanáticos, Roman mientras baja las escaleras choca los puños con unos cuantos fanáticos, al bajar las escaleras Roman se dirige hacia la barricada de protección para pasar sobre ella y llegar al suelo del Ringside, Roman se detiene al llegar a las escalinatas y mira su título, sube las escalinatas y se detiene en una esquina, sube a la segunda cuerda y levanta con ambas manos el campeonato, el público lo abuchea, Roman entra al ring y espera al luchador que tiene el número 2.

- _Ahora es momento de descubrir quien tuvo el número 2-Dijo Lilian_.

La música de Roman se detiene y se empieza a escuchar otra, ("Roar of the Lion")

" _Desde Bulgaria siendo acompañado por la encantadora Rusa Lana, con un peso de 138 kilos, The Bulgarian Brute Rusev"_

Lana señala al ring para después regresarse al Backstage, mientras Rusev recorre el camino que lleva al ring, Roman empieza a calentar en una esquina del ring, Rusev entra por debajo de las cuerdas y camina de un lado al otro mientras mira a Roman con una mirada seria, la campana suena empezando asi la batalla.

Rusev y Roman se acercan y empiezan a darse golpes hasta el punto que Rusev se detiene y Roman toma la ventaja dándole de golpes acercándolo a las cuerdas, Roman jala a Rusev, pero Rusev lo reviente y manda a Roman a las cuerdas, Rusev se inclina y Roman lo patea, Rusev se apoya en las cuerdas, Roman corre hacia el con intención de darle un laso, pero Rusev le da un codazo a la cara de Roman, Rusev se acerca a Roman, Roman lo levanta, pero Rusev golpea a Roman con una serie de codazos, Roman le da un golpe a la mandíbula, Roman corre hacia las cuerdas, solo para ser recibido por unas patadas voladoras con giro por parte de Rusev; Rusev rápidamente levanta a Roman e intenta sacarlo por las cuerdas, Roman pelea para no ser sacado, Roman le da un par de codazos y un cabezazo a Rusev, Roman golpea a Rusev haciendo que este quede sentado, Rusev aprovecha y jala a Roman y lo saca del ring por la segunda cuerda, Rusev voltea a ver a Roman pensando que ya lo había sacado saca su cabeza, pero es recibido por unas patadas voladoras por parte de Roman, Roman entra al ring y prepara su lanza, Roman aplica su lanza y elimina a Rusev sacándolo por la tercera cuerda; Roman celebra y la cuenta regresiva comienza.

 _10… 9… 8… 7… 6…_

 _5… 4…_

 _3…_

 _2…_

 _1..._

Roman se acomoda en una esquina y una canción desconocida empieza a sonar, Roman mira la pantalla, en la pantalla aparece la leyenda: **I am Phenomenal** , haciendo que el público enloquezca; la persona que tiene el numero 3 tiene los brazos estirado y su cara es tapada por una capucha, el luchador se agacha, se quita la capucha y salta mientras estira sus brazos, el luchador era nada más, ni nada menos que ¡AJ Styles!, el público estaba de pie y gritando de la emoción, AJ mira al público con una mirada confiada (aunque por dentro estaba muy emocionado), AJ baja los brazos y empieza a caminar rumbo al ring, AJ se detiene a mitad de camino y mira hacia al público, sigue caminando y se detiene en el área del ringside, Roman no puede quitarse el asombro que tenía en la cara al ver a AJ Styles; AJ se quita su chaleco, y se dirige hacia el ring, sube las escalinatas, y entra al ring.

 _ **Mientras tanto en el centro Pokemon…**_

\- ¡Qué! – _Gritaron Serena, Clemont y Bonnie_.

-Clemont, ¡¿Qué hace Ash ahí?! – _Pregunto Serena asombrada_.

-No lo sé, hasta donde yo sé Ash no había firmado con WWE- _Respondió Clemont impresionado por lo que estaba viendo_.

-Tenia bien guardado ese secreto- _Dijo Bonnie_.

-Supongo que firmo con ellos, el día que lo vimos regresar al centro Pokemon con el traje- _Dedujo Clemont_.

\- ¿Y por qué no nos dijo nada? ¿Qué no somos sus amigos? – _Pregunto Serena_.

-No lo sé, supongo que se lo preguntaremos después- _Respondió Clemont_.

\- ¡Eso no importa! – _Grito Bonnie, llamando la atención de Clemont y Serena_ \- ¡Vamos Ash, tu puedes! – _Gritaba Bonnie a la televisión_.

 _ **De regreso con Ash (o AJ Styles)**_ **…**

AJ Styles y Roman caminan alrededor del ring, AJ estira las cuerdas, Roman lo mira fijamente, AJ intenta golpearlo, pero Roman lo levanta e intenta llevarlo a las cuerdas, pero AJ escapa, toma las piernas de Roman e intenta aplicarle su "Styles Clash", Roman se zafa pateando el hombro de AJ, Roman lanza un golpe, pero AJ lo esquiva y le da un "Pele Kick"; AJ toma a Roman y lo prepara para volverle a aplicar su Styles Clash, pero Roman se levanta y le hace un "Samoan Drop", Roman intenta recuperar el aliento y la cuenta regresiva comienza.

 _10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5…_

 _4… 3…_

 _2…_

 _1…_

Empieza a sonar una canción (#MMMGORGEOUS), sale Tyler Breeze con un selfie stick y una mirada de presumido, tomo una selfie, dejo el selfie stick y su chaleco en el piso y se fue corriendo rumbo al ring.

Roman intenta darle un golpe a Tyler, pero este lo esquiva y golpea a AJ con un antebrazo dejando a AJ es las cuerdas, Tyler rápidamente le da una patada voladora a Roman, Tyler le da unas patadas con giro a AJ Styles; Tyler rápidamente empieza a golpear a Roman e intenta sacarlo, pero AJ jala a Tyler Breeze y le da una seria de golpes, AJ toma a Tyler y lo levanta en sus hombros para llevarlo a las cuerdas e intentar sacarlo, pero Roman le da un golpe a AJ haciendo que Tyler quede eliminado, y la cuenta regresiva comienza, mientras que Roman lanza a AJ a la esquina, y le da una serie de lazos.

 _10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5…_

 _4… 3…_

 _2…_

 _1…_

Empieza a sonar otra canción (Outcast) y el luchador con el numero 5 es uno de los miembros de los Social Outcast: Curtis Axel, todo el grupo sale, siendo Axel el que está detrás de ellos, este sale corriendo hacia el ring.

Axel rápidamente ataca a Roman con una serie de golpes a la espalda, Axel se quita la playera y toma a AJ e intenta llevarlo a una esquina, pero AJ pone su pie y golpea a Axel, AJ lo envía por las cuerdas, AJ se agacha, pero es recibido con un rodillazo dejando a AJ en el suelo; Curtis intenta tomar a Roman, pero es recibido por un par de golpes de Roman, Roman levanta a Axel, y lo lleva a las cuerdas para intentar eliminarlo, pero Heath Slater (miembro y líder de los Social Outcast) sube al ring e intenta ayudar a su compañero, pero es recibido por un golpe de Roman, Roman raídamente le da un golpe a Axel, AJ rápidamente se levanta y le da un antebrazo a otro miembro del Social Outcast (Adam Rose) mandándolo a volar, Roman ve que otro miembro del grupo subió al ring (Bo Dallas) y lo golpea noqueándolo al instante, Roman le da una patada a la pierna a Axel, haciendo que este dé un giro completo, AJ rápidamente se impulsa en las cuerdas y con un lazo al cuello elimina a Curtis Axel; AJ y Roman se acomodan en esquinas contrarias, y rápidamente comienza la cuenta regresiva.

 _10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5…_

 _4… 3…_

 _2…_

 _1…_

Sale pirotecnia, y empieza a sonar otra canción (Break The Walls Down), y el luchador con el numero 6 es Chris Jericho, el cual camina rápidamente hacia el ring, sube por las escalinatas y entra al ring.

Roman, Styles y Jericho se quedan mirando por un momento, pareciera que Jericho iba a atacar a Styles, pero rápidamente ataca a Roman, AJ intenta atacar a Jericho, pero es recibido por un par de machetazos, Jericho envía a AJ a las cuerdas, lo impulsa y lo derriba, dejando a AJ en el suelo, Jericho se dirige a Roman, pero es recibido por una patada, Roman manda a Jericho a una esquina e intenta atacarlo, pero Jericho lo esquiva haciendo que Roman choche contra el poste con su brazo, AJ le da una serie de patadas a las costillas de Jericho, AJ intenta impulsar a Jericho con las cuerdas, pero es recibido con un codazo a la cara por parte de Jericho, Jericho se impulsa a las cuerdas, pero es recibido por un súper lazo por parte de AJ, AJ levanta a Jericho cerca de las cuerdas y lo acomoda para aplicarle su Styles Clash, pero Jericho tira a AJ e intenta aplicarle las murallas de Jericho, pero Roman le da un golpe a Jericho haciendo que este suelte a Styles, mientras que la cuenta regresiva comienza.

 _10… 9… 8… 7… 6…_

 _5… 4… 3…_

 _2…_

 _1…_

Se escucha una explosión, salen llamas en la escenografía, una canción demoniaca empieza a sonar (Veil Of Fire), de ahí sale un monstruo, el luchador con el numero 7 es: Kane, el cual camina lo más rápido que puede con dirección hacia el ring.

Kane le da un golpe a Roman y otro a Jericho, intenta golpear a AJ, pero AJ le da una patada y una serie de golpes, AJ se impulsa en las cuerdas, pero es recibido con una patada por parte de Kane, Jericho intenta atacar a Kane, pero Kane le da otro golpe, Kane corre hacia Roman, el cual estaba en una esquina y le aplica un lazo al cuello; Kane toma a Roman y le aplica una Contralona callejera, Kane se vuelve a acercar a Jericho y le da otro golpe, Kane toma a Jericho y lo avienta con la intención de eliminarlo, pero no lo logra; Kane se acerca a la esquina donde esta AJ y lo empieza a golpear, para después dejarle su pie en el cuello y cara de AJ, Kane levanta a AJ e intenta eliminarlo, pero este se resiste dándole cabezazos a Kane, mientras Jericho y Roman pelean en el otro lado del ring, la cuenta regresiva comienza.

 _10… 9… 8… 7… 6…_

 _5… 4… 3…_

 _2…_

 _1…_

Empieza a sonar otra canción (Gold-Lust), la escenografía y las luces se tornan doradas, de ahí sale otro luchador, el cual tiene la cara pintada de color dorado y negro, el luchador con el numero 8 es: Goldust, Goldust se detiene en medio de la rampa, se quita su chaqueta y corre hacia el ring.

Kane intenta atacarlo, pero Goldust lo esquiva y le da una serie de puñetazos, Goldust intenta impulsar a Kane por las cuerdas, pero este lo revierte y hace que Goldust se impulse, Kane se agacha, Goldust se detiene, se pone de rodillas y le da un golpe a Kane, Goldust se impulsa detrás de Kane y le hace un "Bulldog", Goldust se pone arriba de Kane y le empieza a propinar otra serie de golpes, pero AJ golpea a Goldust con una patada, AJ le da un machetazo a Goldust, pero Jericho le da un machetazo a AJ, después un golpe y finaliza aplicándole un Suplex a AJ; Jericho corre hacia Goldust y con su cuerpo golpea sus costillas varias veces, pero Kane y Goldust golpean a Jericho; Goldust se acerca a Roman, pero es recibido por un golpe de parte de este, Kane y Goldust comienzan a dominar el Rumble, atacando a Roman y Jericho respectivamente, Goldust envía a Jericho a una esquina, pero Jericho al llegar a la esquina se defiende con una patada y la cuenta regresiva comienza.

 _10… 9… 8… 7… 6…_

 _5… 4… 3…_

 _2…_

 _1…_

" _Feed Me… More"_

Empieza a sonar otra canción (Meat on the Table), y de ahí empieza a salir otro luchador, el luchador con el numero 9 es: Ryback, Ryback entra rápidamente al ring, mostrando mucha intensidad.

Ryback rápidamente derriba a AJ y a Jericho, Ryback corre hacia la esquina de Roman y le da un rodillazo a la mandíbula, también corre a la esquina donde estaba Goldust y le da un rodillazo a la mandíbula, pero Kane rápidamente le da un golpe a Ryback, haciendo que este retroceda un poco, Kane se impulsa en las cuerdas, pero es recibido por un "Spinebuster" por parte de Ryback.

-Feed Me More, Feed Me More- _Exclamó Ryback, haciendo que el público coree lo que estaba diciendo_.

Ryback toma a Jericho e intenta eliminarlo, pero Goldust golpea a Ryback haciendo que este suelte a Jericho, AJ corre hacia Roman el cual estaba en una esquina y le aplica un súper lazo al cuello, haciendo que el público explote de la emoción, mientras Goldust intenta eliminar a Ryback, AJ intenta lo mismo con Roman, Goldust deja a Ryback y Jericho y Kane intentan eliminarlo, mientras que Roman pudo evitar ser eliminado por AJ gracias a que le dio un cabezazo, y la cuenta regresiva comienza de nuevo.

 _10… 9… 8… 7… 6…_

 _5… 4… 3…_

 _2…_

 _1…_

" _It´s a New Day…_ _Yes It is"_

Empieza a sonar otra canción (New Day, New Way), rápidamente salen 3 luchadores, ellos son conocidos como The New Day, pero el miembro que participara en el Rumble siendo el numero 10 es: Kofi Kingston, el cual junto a su equipo se dirigen hacia el ring, Kofi se quita su chaleco y entra al ring.

Kofi rápidamente ataca a Kane y a Goldust, siendo Goldust el cual recibe más golpes por parte de Kofi, Kofi rápidamente se dirige a Jericho y le da un par de golpes, Kofi lleva a Jericho a una esquina e intenta eliminarlo, pero Roman lo evita, aunque no importa mucho, porque Kofi lo golpea un par de veces, ahora Kofi intenta eliminar a Roman, mientras Ryback impulsa a AJ con las cuerdas, para levantarlo a una gran altura y dejarlo caer lastimando su espalda, haciendo que AJ se retuerza del dolor; Jericho toma a AJ y lo avienta con la intención de eliminarlo, pero no lo logra, AJ aprovecha la situación saltando por la tercera cuerda y dándole un "Phenomenal Forearm" a Jericho, Goldust rápidamente toma a AJ e intenta eliminarlo, pero no lo consigue, Goldust al notarlo comienza a patearlo, y la cuenta regresiva comienza.

 _10… 9… 8… 7… 6…_

 _5… 4… 3…_

 _2…_

 _1…_

Se empieza a escuchar el sonido de un silbato, y una canción empieza a sonar (Making Moves), de ahí sale el luchador con el numero 11: Titus O'Neil, el cual rápidamente corre hacia el ring.

Titus rápidamente derriba a Kofi, Goldust lanza un golpe, pero Titus lo esquiva y le da una patada, Ryback corre hacia Titus, pero este la da un lazo al cuello, hace lo mismo con Roman, Jericho intenta atacarlo, pero Titus le da una patada, lo impulsa a las cuerdas, Jericho salta, pero es atrapado por Titus y le hace una quebradora y lo manda volando, AJ sube a la segunda cuerda y se lanza hacia Titus, pero es atrapado por este haciendo que reciba una quebradora y salga volando, Titus golpea a Kane y se lanza hacia Goldust, para rápidamente lanzarse hacia Kane, intenta hacer lo mismo después con Goldust, pero este lo esquiva, Goldust intenta eliminarlo, pero Titus hace que Goldust por poco salga de la batalla, Titus se impulsa en las cuerdas y taclea a Goldust, haciendo que este quede eliminado; Kane manda a Titus a una esquina y junto con Jericho lo golpean, mientras en otra esquina Ryback está dándole de patadas a AJ, el cual está en el suelo, Ryback levanta a AJ e intenta eliminarlo, pero AJ se resiste, la cuenta regresiva vuelve a comenzar.

 _10… 9… 8… 7… 6…_

 _5… 4… 3…_

 _2…_

 _1…_

Otra canción empieza a sonar (creo que se llama Little Jimmy), de ahí sale el luchador con el numero 12: R-Truth, el cual corre con mucha velocidad hacia el ring.

R-Truth antes de entrar al ring se detiene en seco y saca una escalera del cuadrilátero (¡WTF!) R-Truth mete la escalera al ring haciendo que todos los luchadores que estaban en el ring se queden mirando confundidos por lo que estaba pasando, incluso los referees estaban confundidos por lo que pasaba, R-Truth entra al ring y abre la escalera, R-Truth rápidamente sube por la escalera, mira hacia arriba y levanta los brazos asimilando que había algo arriba de él (Pensaba que era un Ladder Match), Kane rápidamente toma a R-Truth haciendo que este baje de la escalera, Kane toma R-Truth por el cuello y lo elimina, Kane toma la escalera y la saca del ring, Kofi rápidamente ataca a Kane e intenta eliminarlo, pero Kane revierte la situación y justo cuando Kane le había dado un lazo al cuello a Kofi, este quedo arriba de uno de sus compañeros de equipo (los cuales seguían ahí), haciendo que este no quede eliminado; mientras tanto AJ está golpeando en una esquina a Ryback, Ryback golpea a AJ e intenta eliminarlo, pero Roman lo evita y la cuenta regresiva comienza de nuevo.

 _10… 9… 8… 7… 6…_

 _5… 4… 3…_

 _2…_

 _1…_

Empiezan a salir algunas imágenes en la pantalla y se escuchan varios sonidos, de ahí las luces se apagan y empieza a sonar otra canción (Live in Fear), de ahí sale el luchador con el numero 13: Luke Harper, el cual camina con dirección hacia el ring.

Antes de entrar al ring Harper le da un golpe a Ryback, Harper sube las escalinatas y lanza a Ryback a una esquina, Kane trata de atacarlo, pero Harper se defiende entrando al ring finalmente; AJ camina hacia donde esta Ryback e intenta eliminarlo, mientras que Harper combate con Kane y Roman y Titus intentan eliminar a Jericho; de ahí algunos luchadores sacan a Roman por debajo de las cuerdas (Rusev, Sheamus y Alberto del Rio para ser más específicos, en ese momento eran conocidos como "The League Of Nations" [Job Squad de ese año]) para golpearlo e intentar que no participe más en el Rumble, detrás de ellos estaba Mr. McMahon aplaudiendo lo que pasaba, Sheamus y del Rio lanzan a Roman contra una barricada, después Rusev y Sheamus lanzan a Roman contra las barricadas, del Rio y Sheamus levanta a Roman y Rusev lo golpea con una súper patada (por lo que se el resto de los luchadores siguen en el Rumble), luego Rusev y Sheamus ponen a Roman de rodillas solo para recibir otra patada a la cara por parte de del Rio, en este momento la cuenta regresiva comienza.

 _10… 9… 8… 7… 6…_

 _5… 4… 3…_

 _2…_

 _1…_

Las luces se tornan doradas y empieza a sonar otra canción (Written in the Stars), de ahí sale el luchador con el número 14: Stardust, el cual rápidamente se dirige al ring.

The League of Nations toma a Roman y lo ponen encima de una mesa de comentaristas; mientras dentro del ring el ring ya estaba repleto de luchadores, lo cual ya lo hacia una batalla campal, Rusev se sube a una mesa de comentaristas (eran 3 para ser exactos), corre hacia la mesa donde esta Roman y la rompe con una plancha hacia Roman; volviendo al Rumble, AJ y Stardust intentaron eliminar a Titus, pero no lo lograron, AJ toma a Titus e intenta impulsarlo con las cuerdas pero es recibido con una patada por parte de este, Titus levanta a AJ, pero AJ lo golpea con patadas voladoras, mientras que Ryback había eliminado a Kofi Kingston con un lazo al cuello, y la cuenta regresiva comienza.

 _10… 9… 8… 7… 6…_

 _5… 4… 3…_

 _2…_

 _1…_

" _Well… It's The Big Show"_

Empieza a sonar otra canción, y el gigante que sale con el número 15 es: The Big Show, el cual camina con dirección hacia el ring.

Stardust le da un golpe, pero Big Show lo lanza y entra al ring, todos los luchadores que están en el Rumble intentan a atacar a Big Show, pero este ni se inmuta y son recibos por un machetazo, Titus rápidamente le da golpes a Big Show e intenta eliminarlo, pero este lo empuja, lo toma del cuello y lo elimina; mientras que AJ intenta eliminar a Stardust, Big Show rápidamente va hacia Ryback, el cual por poco estaba por ser eliminado y le da un puñetazo que lo noquea y lo elimina, Harper corre hacia Big Show, pero es derribado por este; mientras que fuera del ring el equipo médico intenta sacar a Roman después de lo sucedido, Big Show lanza a Jericho, pero no lo elimina, después Big Show toma a AJ y lo manda a una esquina, solo para darle otra machetazo, Big Show toma a AJ e intenta hacerle una garra, pero AJ lo evita y se pone detrás del gigante, todo esto mientras la cuenta regresiva comienza.

 _10… 9… 8… 7… 6…_

 _5… 4… 3…_

 _2…_

 _1…_

Las luces se tornan moradas y se escucha otra canción (Break Orbit), rápidamente sale el luchador con el número 16: Neville, el cual corre hacia el ring.

Neville sube a la tercera cuerda, y con unas patadas voladoras impacta a Harper, mientras AJ está arriba del Big Show en un intento de dormilona, al final AJ se rinde de intentarlo, mientras que Neville con una combinación de patadas hace que Stardust de un giro completo y caiga a la lona, Harper lanza a Neville con la intención de eliminarlo, pero Neville se mantiene, se lanza y con una súper Hurracarrana hace que Harper bese la lona, Neville patea a Jericho, pero AJ lo lanza e intenta eliminarlo sin éxito alguno, Jericho y AJ pelean cerca de las cuerdas, siendo AJ que manda a Jericho a una esquina y le propine una serie de golpes, Jericho revierte la situación y ahora es él el que tiene a AJ en la esquina e intenta eliminarlo, AJ lanza a Jericho, Stardust y a Neville, pero sin lograr eliminarlos y la cuenta regresiva comienza.

 _10… 9… 8… 7… 6…_

 _5… 4… 3…_

 _2…_

 _1…_

Otra vez una serie de imágenes aparecen en la pantalla, y suena la canción con la que entra Harper (Live in Fear), y el luchador que entra con el numero 17 es: Braun Strowman, el cual camina rápidamente hacia el ring, mientras se quita su máscara de oveja negra.

Strowman rápidamente derriba a Neville, Jericho y AJ haciendo que estos sintieran que los había atropellado un camión, Kane intenta hacerle una garra a Strowman, pero este con sus dos manos evita el movimiento de Kane, dejando a esta algo sorprendido, Strowman toma a Kane y lo lanza fuera del ring, hiendo que Kane quede eliminado; Big Show se acerca a Strowman y empieza el careo entre los dos gigantes, estos rápidamente se dan golpes el uno al otro para ver quién es el más fuerte, Big Show toma del cuello a Strowman como si lo preparara para una garra, pero este lo evita y le hace una variante de dormilona al Big Show, mientras AJ y Neville peleaban en la esquina, Strowman aprieta con más fuerza la llave haciendo que este quede inconsciente, haciendo que Strowman lo elimine fácilmente; mientras que Strowman va hacia donde esta Jericho, AJ intenta eliminar a Neville, pero este se resiste, y la cuenta regresiva comienza.

 _10… 9… 8… 7… 6…_

 _5… 4… 3…_

 _2…_

 _1…_

Empieza a sonar una canción (Fight), sale el luchador con el numero 18: Kevin Owens, el cual camina como puede con dirección hacia el ring (recordemos que había tenido una lucha anteriormente).

En lo que Owens entraba al ring AJ estaba golpeando a Harper, el cual se encontraba en una esquina, Kevin Owens entra al ring y AJ lo toma por sorpresa haciendo que colisionen en una serie de golpes, Owens le da una serie de rodillazos al estómago, pero AJ rápidamente lo golpea con una "Enzuiguri" haciendo que Owens pierda el equilibrio, Neville aprovecha la situación, toma a Styles y lo lanza con la intención de eliminarlo, pero no lo consigue, Neville corre hacia AJ, pero este lo golpea en el estómago, AJ pasa por encima de Neville para volver a entrar al ring quedando debajo de él, AJ toma a Neville por las piernas e intenta hacerle un "Styles Clash", pero Owens lo evita con una "Superkick", haciendo que AJ caiga al suelo, Owens toma a AJ.

\- ¡Bienvenido a WWE! – _Grito Kevin Owens a AJ Styles,_ acto seguido Kevin Owens lanza a AJ Styles sacándolo del ring y eliminándolo en el proceso, Kevin Owens aprovecha la situación y se burla de AJ haciendo la pose de este, un referee le dice a AJ que quedó eliminado y debe regresar al Backstage.

AJ intenta por todos los medios levantarse, el público aplaude su esfuerzo y corea su nombre, ya que a pesar de ser eliminado dio un tremendo espectáculo, además duro demasiado y logro eliminar a 2 luchadores, lo cual no muchos llegan a hacer.

-Chaito, Bye, Bye- _Decía Kevin Owens mientras tomaba a Neville y lo llevaba a una esquina para poder eliminarlo_.

AJ Styles logra levantarse y se dirige al Backstage con ayuda de un referee en medio de canticos y aplausos por parte del público.

 _ **Centro Pokemon…**_

-Que mal eliminaron a Ash- _Dijo Bonnie con una cara triste_.

-Lo sé, pero dio su mejor esfuerzo, además míralo se va en medio de aplausos- _Dijo Clemont con una expresión más positiva_.

-Clemont tiene razón, no hay razón por la que Ash este decepcionado, dio lo mejor y logro ganarse al público- _Dijo Serena_ \- _"Además que logro ganarse aún más mi corazón, no cabe duda que estoy orgullosa de ti mi fenomenal"_ - _Pensó Serena mientras se sonrojaba, lo bueno es que no lo noto nadie_.

Después de esto siguieron pasando eliminaciones, asi como unas cuantas sorpresas, al final el ganador fue Triple H el cual entro con el número 30, eliminando a Dean Ambrose él había entrado con el número 19.

" _Al fin Ash Ketchum (AJ Styles) ha debutado en WWE, el cual será un nuevo capítulo en su vida lleno de retos, y combates espectaculares, también de en sueño, además que sigue en la trayectoria de entrar a la Liga Pokemon de Kalos teniendo una medalla en su poder, y un gran camino por adelante, ¿Qué clase de aventuras y experiencias tendrá? ..."_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Sé que siempre digo esto, pero bueno ya es costumbre, después de tanto tiempo intentando de poco a poco terminar con este capítulo, al fin lo conseguí, lamento la tardanza, pero no es fácil hacer un Royal Rumble Match, es mucho más complicado que hacer una lucha o batalla Pokemon juntas, en fin, hice lo mejor que pude, espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Bueno por el momento seria todo, espero y les haya gustado, aceptos sus comentarios de cómo puedo mejorar o si tuve algún error, el siguiente capítulo será lo que paso después del Royal Rumble y el camino a la primera lucha de AJ Styles en WWE (Monday Night Raw) y posiblemente incluya la lucha.**

 **Solo me queda despedirme, hasta la próxima.**

 **Good Bye… And Good Night.**

 **#TooSweet**


	13. Chapter 12: Promises and Problems

**CAPITULO 12: PROMISES AND "PROBLEMS" ON BACKSTAGE**

 **Hola Soy AJ Styles P1 trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de este Fan Fic, espero que les guste.**

 **Antes de comenzar, la compañía que estará participando será:**

 **-WWE: World Wrestling Entretaiment (Principalmente esta compañía va a salir en esta historia ya que esta historia estará basada en el año 2016 que tuvo AJ Styles).**

En el capítulo anterior Ash Ketchum tuvo su primera experiencia en WWE al debutar en el Royal Rumble, en el Royal Rumble Match, llegando a durar casi media hora (28:58 minutos exactamente).

 _ **Amway Center (Después de la lucha) …**_

Ash se encontraba caminando por backstage, estaba cansado por el combate, tomo una botella de agua para refrescarse, algunos luchadores que participaron en el Royal Rumble lo saludaron y lo felicitaron por su participación, pero en ese momento aparece Kevin Owens y se para enfrente de el con una sonrisa.

-Bienvenido a WWE, es bueno volver a verte- _Dijo Kevin con una sonrisa_.

-Sí, fue durante uno de tus últimos shows que tuviste en Sinnoh antes de que firmaras con WWE- _Respondió AJ con una sonrisa_.

-Exacto, creo que durante uno de esos shows combatimos entre nosotros- _Dijo Kevin_.

-Claro, fue una gran lucha y espero volver a luchar contra ti- _Dijo AJ con una sonrisa retadora_.

-Muero por hacerlo, pero te garantizo que el resultado será diferente que la última vez, he mejorado mucho desde esa vez- _Respondió Kevin de la misma forma_.

-Yo también, sabes muy bien que siempre mejoro con cada combate- _Dijo AJ_.

-En fin, te deseo mucha suerte aquí, te veo luego- _Dijo Kevin despidiéndose de AJ_.

-Hasta luego Kevin- _Respondió AJ levantándose con dirección a los camerinos_.

Mientras caminaba se quitaba sus guantes y su codera para poder sentirse un poco más cómodo, en ese momento un entrevistador y un camarógrafo se acercaron a AJ.

-Hola AJ, ¿Crees que nos puedas conceder una pequeña declaración? Es para el canal de WWE en YouTube- _Pregunto el entrevistador_.

-Claro, con mucho gusto- _Respondió AJ con una sonrisa_.

 _ **Declaración…**_

-AJ dinos algo acerca de esta noche- _Dijo el entrevistador_.

-Debut, WWE, la compañía de lucha libre más grande del mundo, en el Royal Rumble, suena genial, ¿no? – _Comento AJ_ -Lo único que hubiera hecho esto mejor, era si hubiera sido el último hombre en ese ring, no hay de qué preocuparse, tengo una carrera por delante para estar en el Royal Rumble y será diferente la próxima vez- _Finalizo AJ saliendo de lugar y dirigiéndose al camerino_.

Al llegar al camerino decidió bañarse y cambiarse su ropa, al terminar salió del camerino y se encontró con Triple H, el cual estaba viendo como le cambiaban las placas del campeonato por unas que tenían el logo de Triple H.

-Hola Ash- _Saludo Triple H_.

-Que tal Triple H- _Saludo Ash_.

-Fue un impresionante debut el de esta noche- _Felicito Triple H._

-Gracias, me hubiera gustado que fuera mejor, quizá ganando el titulo o mínimo soportar hasta el final, pero todavía tengo un gran camino que recorrer- _Respondió Ash_.

-Te entiendo Ash, todo el mundo busca llegar a este título- _Dijo Triple H mostrando el título a Ash_ -Lo importante es el que harás para obtener el título, que retos estas dispuesto a superar para lograrlo, los sacrificios que harás, entre otras cosas- _Finalizo_.

-Gracias por el consejo- _Dijo Ash, en ese momento suena el teléfono de Ash_.

-Parece que tienes una llamada- _Dijo Triple H, haciendo que Ash asintiera_ -Porque no contestas, yo iré a ver a mi esposa, y nos veremos después para dejarte en el centro Pokemon- _Finalizo saliendo del lugar_.

Ash tomo su teléfono y contesta la llamada.

 _ **Llamada telefónica…**_

-Hola- _Dijo Ash_.

\- ¡Ash! – _Gritaron 3 personas haciendo que Ash aleje su teléfono_.

-Amigos, ¿Cómo están? – _Pregunto Ash_.

-Muy bien Ash, felicidades por tu debut- _Dijo Bonnie emocionada_.

-Ash, esa demostración fue simplemente fenomenal- _Dijo Serena_.

-Vaya que, si me sorprendiste Ash, parece que nunca dejaras de hacerlo- _Dijo Clemont_.

-Gracias chicos, pero de todas formas perdí- _Dijo Ash con un tono decepcionado_.

-Pero que dices Ash, esa fue una increíble primera impresión- _Dijo Serena llamando la atención de Ash_.

-Serena tiene razón Ash, tu aparición volvió loco a los fanáticos, solo checa Twitter y te darás cuenta- _Dijo Clemont_.

-Está bien, gracias por esas palabras Serena- _Dijo Ash con un tono que hizo sonrojar a la peli-miel_.

-D-de nada Ash- _Respondió Serena_.

-Bueno chicos los dejare en este momento, tengo que hacer algunas cosas, los veré mañana- _Dijo Ash despidiéndose_.

-Adiós Ash, hasta mañana- _Dijeron los 3_.

Ash colgó la llamada y se puso a esperar a Triple H para que lo pudiera dejar en el centro Pokemon. Al poco tiempo Triple H y Stephanie McMahon con unas maletas, cuando llegaron los dos, junto con Ash se dirigieron al estacionamiento.

-Espero que no hayas esperado mucho- _Dijo Stephanie apenada_.

-No, no se preocupe- _Dijo Ash con una sonrisa_.

-Por cierto, Ash, no es por molestar, pero ¿Quién te llamo? – _Pregunto Triple H_.

-Fueron mis compañeros de viaje- _Respondió Ash_.

\- ¿Compañeros de viaje? – _Pregunto Stephanie_.

-Sí, lo que pasa es que estoy viajando por la región de Kalos, con el objetivo de participar en la liga Pokemon de Kalos- _Respondió Ash_.

\- ¿Eres entrenador Pokemon? – _Pregunto Stephanie_.

-Si- _Respondió Ash_.

-Y uno muy bueno Steph- _Dijo Triple H_.

-Eres el primer entrenador Pokemon que pasa en WWE- _Recalco Stephanie_ -Y dime ¿Cómo le harás? El horario de WWE es muy pesado, solemos viajar mucho a diversos lugares y lo más importante, ¿Cómo le harás cuando sea el tour a las otras regiones? – _Pregunto Stephanie_.

-Yo te puedo responder esa pregunta- _Respondió Triple H_ -El contrato que tiene Ash es uno muy especial, el cual le permite seguir viajando por la región y salir en la programación de la compañía, si llega a participar en la liga, sería beneficioso para la compañía y para Ash, ya que traería publicidad a la empresa y cumpliría su meta Ash- _Explico Triple H_.

-Y, ¿Ash está de acuerdo con eso? – _Pregunto Stephanie dirigiéndose a Ash_.

-Sí, ya que quiero participar en la liga Kalos, es una de las razones por las cuales vine a la región- _Respondió Ash entrando al vehículo junto con Triple H y Stephanie_.

-Que bien- _Dijo Stephanie_.

Triple H encendió el carro y se dirigieron al centro Pokemon, el viaje no fue tan largo ya que no había muchos vehículos transitando, durante el viaje los 3 platicaban de diversas cosas, la mayoría referidas a cosas de la empresa y una que otra experiencia; al llegar Ash saco sus pertenencias y se despidió con Triple H de un apretón de manos, después se despidió de Stephanie, la cual le dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, eso no fue muy bien visto por alguien que estaba mirando desde una ventana del centro Pokemon. El carro acelero rumbo hacia su destino, mientras que Ash entraba al centro Pokemon, al entrar fue recibido por la enfermera Joy.

-Hola, bienvenido al Centro Pokemon, estamos por cerrar, ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? – _Pregunto la enfermera_.

-Buenas noches, de hecho, voy a mi habitación- _Respondió Ash_.

-Entendido, ¿me podría decir su nombre? – _Pregunto la enfermera_.

-Ash Ketchum- _Respondió Ash_.

La enfermera buco en su computadora, hasta que dio con el nombre.

-Ash Ketchum, pidió 2 habitaciones, son las que tienen el número 19 y 20, son cuartos compartidos, su compañero ya tiene las llaves, que tenga una linda noche- _Exclamo la enfermera_.

-Muchas gracias enfermera, por cierto, ¿Cómo se encuentran mis Pokemon? – _Pregunto Ash_.

-Están muy bien, mañana se le sarán entregados sus Pokemon- _Respondió la enfermera_.

-Muy bien, muchas gracias, hasta mañana enfermera- _Se despidió Ash_.

-Hasta mañana- _Se despidió la enfermera_.

Ash subió las escaleras, y se dirigió a su cuarto, se dio cuenta que las luces estaban apagadas, concluyó que Clemont ya estaría dormido, así que entro a su cuarto, pero vaya que se sorprendió al ver quien estaba en su cuarto.

\- ¡Serena! – _Exclamo Ash sorprendido_.

-Oh, h-hola Ash, ¿Cómo estás? – _Pregunto Serena algo nerviosa_.

-Bien, gracias, ¿Me equivoque de habitación? – _Pregunto Ash_.

\- ¡No, estas bien!… - _Dijo rápidamente Serena_.

\- ¿Y Clemont? – _Pregunto Ash_.

-Clemont se fue a acostar con Bonnie, ya que Bonnie dijo que tenía miedo- _Explico Serena, tratando de sonar lo más normal posible_.

-Ohhh entiendo, pero si tenía miedo ¿Por qué no te lo pidió a ti? – _Pregunto Ash no muy convencido_.

-Se lo dices mañana a ella, pero bueno, supongo que ya debemos de dormir- _Dijo Serena tomando una pausa_ -Supongo que mañana tienes que ver a esa mujer- _Finalizo Serena con un tono apagado_.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – _Pregunto Ash confundido_.

-Ya debes saberlo, de la chica que te abrazo hace ratito- _Respondió Serena con un poco de celos_.

-Ahhh, ¿Te refieres a Stephanie? – _Pregunto Ash entendiendo lo que pasaba_.

-Ahhh… ¡Con que se llama Stephanie! - _Dijo Serena acercándose a Ash con un tono molesto_ -y dime ¡¿Por qué viajabas con ella?! – _Pregunto Serena_.

-Jajaja, hay Serena- _Se reía Ash_ -Creo que mal interpretas las cosas- _Seguía riendo por las cosas que decía Serena_.

\- ¡No te rías! ¡No es gracioso! – _Exclama Serena con un sonrojo_.

\- ¿Acaso estas celosa de Stephanie? – _Pregunto Ash cayéndose en su cama de la risa_.

-N-no, no lo estoy, no estaría celosa de ella- _Respondió Serena con la cara roja, sentándose en la cama de Ash_.

-Sí, claro, a mí no me engañas, conozco los celos muy bien Jajaja- _Dijo Ash_.

-No- _Negó Serena poniéndose arriba de Ash para que lo viera, haciendo que Ash se sintiera nervioso_ -Yo solo quiero protegerte Ash- _Finalizo_.

-Tranquila Serena, no necesitas subirte sobre mí para decírmelo- _Dijo Ash, haciendo que Serena se sonrojara y quisiera quitarte, pero no pudo porque Ash la agarro para que no la soltara_ - _"Jajaja quiero saber hasta dónde llega el nerviosismo de Serena Jajaja"_ - _Pensó Ash_ -Entiendo que te preocupes por mí, y te lo agradezco, pero malinterpretas las cosas- _Dijo Ash_ -Stephanie es mi jefa, trabajo para ella, además ya está casada- _Explico Ash_.

-Entonces, no hay nada entre los dos- _Dijo Serena un poco más tranquila_.

-No Serena, lamento si todavía no te pago lo que te prometí, que tal si ¿Vienes conmigo mañana a Raw? – _Pregunto Ash con una sonrisa_.

-Q-quieres… que… vaya… yo… - _Dijo Serena no creyéndose lo que escuchaba_.

-Claro, ¿Por qué te mentiría con algo como eso? – _Pregunto Ash algo confundido_.

\- ¿Solo… seriamos… tu… y… yo? – _Pregunto Serena muy sonrojada_.

-Si tu gustas, yo no tendría ningún problema- _Respondió Ash con una sonrisa_.

Serena en ese momento abrazo a Ash mientras gritaba muchas gracias varias veces, Ash simplemente sonreía por la reacción de Serena, ya que algo que le había dicho Stephanie fue que una de las labores más importantes de una superestrella de WWE es hacer poner sonrisas en la cara de la gente, Serena seguía abrazando a Ash, Ash correspondió el abrazo, Ash vio algo que le llamo la atención en la mesita de noche que estaba alado de la cama de Serena, asi que decidió separarse de Serena, e ir a ver qué es lo que era, Serena se percató y no pudo sonreír de una manera nostálgica.

-Veo que lo encontraste, eso es tuyo- _Dijo Serena con una sonrisa nostálgica_.

Ash tomo el objeto, el cual era un pañuelo azul, con una línea negra, debajo de esa línea negra había otra línea gruesa de un azul más fuerte, y en una de las esquinas había una pokebola bordada.

-Ash, ¿recuerdas que cuando te vi hablamos del campamento del Profesor Oak? - _Dijo Serena_.

-Claro- _Respondió Ash_.

-Tú me lo prestaste en esa ocasión- _Dijo Serena_.

En ese momento a Ash empezó a recordar algo de su infancia ( **Nota del Autor: Ya saben que paso en el recuerdo, asi que sigamos** ).

-He querido regresártelo desde hace tiempo, pero nunca pensé que en algún momento llegarías a Kalos, aun asi muchas gracias- _Dijo Serena con una sonrisa_.

-De nada- _Dijo Ash_.

-De hecho, cuando te vi en la promo de Wrestle Kingdom X supe que eras tú, y que era momento de volver a verte- _Dijo Serena_.

-Un momento- _Dijo Ash_ -Ya te recuerdo, eras la niña que tenía el sombrero de paja- _Recordó Ash haciendo que Serena se sonrojara_ -Increíble, si eras ella, lo que más me sorprende que hayas venido desde tan lejos para entregármelo.

-No solo fue por eso- _Dijo Serena_ -Realmente deseaba verte de nuevo- _Explicó_ -Pero nunca me imaginé que no te acordaras para nada de mí- _Finalizo haciendo un puchero_.

-Jajaja, lo lamento- _Rio nerviosamente Ash_ -Pero bueno, con más razón debo de pasar un tiempo de calidad contigo, supongo que para recompensarte todo esto, además de lo de mañana, saldré un día de estos contigo- _Dijo Ash_.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Harás eso por mí? – _Pregunto Serena con un gran sonrojo ya que no se la creía_.

-Pero claro, es una promesa- _Respondió Ash con una sonrisa_.

Rápidamente Serena se abalanzo sobre Ash agradeciéndole varias veces, incluso le daba algunos besos en la cara (excepto en los labios [Eso será en otra ocasión]), Ash simplemente estaba avergonzado por lo que Serena estaba haciendo.

-Bueno, ¿Qué te parece si ya nos vamos a dormir? Ya que mañana nos tenemos que ir temprano- _Dijo Ash_.

-Claro- _Exclamo Serena con una sonrisa que a Ash le pareció algo tierna_.

Serena se quitó de Ash y simplemente se fueron a acostar (Ash paso al baño antes para ponerse su piyama) y se acostaron en sus respectivas camas.

 _ **25 de enero (7:00 AM) …**_

Era un nuevo día en la región de Kalos, Ash se había levantado temprano, busco la ropa que usaría hoy, tendió su cama y puso su ropa en la cama y antes de intentar cambiarse se fijó si Serena aún no se había despertado, miro de reojo y vio sus ojos cerrados, asi que decidió empezar a cambiarse, pero no se dio cuenta que Serena se estaba despertando y vio a Ash cambiándose lo que provoco que se sonrojara y decidió no hacer ruido para no espantarlo, y porque no disfrutar del show. Al terminar Ash se acercó a la cama de Serena.

-Serena- _Dijo Ash_ -Despierta- _Expreso Ash mientras movía a Serena de la cama_.

\- ¡Ash! – _Exclamo Serena muy sonrojada_.

-Ehhh… ¿Dije algo? _–Pregunto Ash confundido._

- _"¡Contrólate Serena!, Necesito calmarme, respira, respira, espero y no me note lo roja que estoy"_ - _Pensó Serena_ -N-no, no dijiste nada malo- _Dijo nerviosamente Serena_.

-Está bien, te esperare abajo, para desayunar, cámbiate, mientras veré si Clemont y Bonnie ya están despiertos, además que recogeré a Pikachu- _Dijo Ash saliendo del cuarto_.

-Está bien Ash- _Dijo Serena_ \- _"Jejeje, tengo que pensar en que ponerme, para que Ash quede hipnotizado al verme"_ - _Pensó_.

 _ **Afuera de la habitación**_ **…**

Ash va al cuarto donde Clemont y Bonnie están, pero se abre antes de que tocara la puerta.

-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo amanecieron? – _Pregunto Ash_.

-Hola Ash, muy bien gracias, ¿Qué hay de ti? – _Pregunto Clemont_.

-Muy bien gracias, iré por mis Pokemon, los veo abajo- _Respondió Ash con una sonrisa_.

Ash bajo las escaleras, y se dirigió dónde estaba la enfermera y le entregan sus Pokemon.

-Muchas gracias enfermera- _Dijo Ash con una sonrisa_.

-Tus Pokemon están en muy buen estado- _Dijo la enfermera, Pikachu salto a su hombro y lo saludo con una sonrisa_ -Por cierto, te vi en televisión, muy impresionante debut… AJ Styles- _Exclamo la enfermera con un ligero sonrojo haciendo que Ash se sorprenda_.

\- ¿Sabe quién soy? – _Pregunto Ash impresionado_.

-Como no saberlo, te vi en Wrestle Kingdom IX en Unova Arena- _Dijo la enfermera_.

-Sí, ese combate me destruyo un poco la espalda- _Dijo Ash con una risa nerviosa_.

-Sí, vi la entrevista después y note que te agarrabas la espalda- _Exclamo la enfermera_.

-Sí, pero ya está mejor- _Dijo Ash_.

En ese momento llego Serena y los demás para irse a desayunar, durante el desayuno hablaron acerca de cosas triviales y algunas preguntas que le hicieron a Ash sobre su trabajo.

-Entonces hoy debutaras en Raw- _Finalizó Clemont_.

-Si- _Dijo Ash con una sonrisa_.

\- ¿Sabes contra quien lo harás? – _Pregunto Clemont_.

-No, eso me pone nervioso, pero daré lo mejor de mí y ganare esta lucha- _Respondió Ash_.

\- ¡Vamos Ash!¡Tú vas a ganar! – _Exclamo Bonnie con una sonrisa_.

-Es cierto Ash, sé que ganaras- _Dijo Serena con una sonrisa, aunque por una razón Serena temblaba un poco_.

-Gracias chicos- _Dijo Ash con una sonrisa y tomando la mano de Serena, haciendo que esta se sonrojara_ \- ¿Estas bien? Estas temblando- _Dijo Ash, haciendo que Serena se sonrojara_.

-S-si estoy bien, no te preocupes- _Dijo Serena tratando de sonar tranquila_ - _"Estoy nerviosa, trata de sonar tranquila, ¿es por querer salir con Ash?"_ - _Pensó Serena_.

-Esta… bien- _Dijo Ash no muy convencido_ -Pero bueno, ¿lista para irnos? – _Pregunto Ash con una sonrisa_.

-Si- _Afirma Serena_.

\- ¿Y ustedes a dónde van? – _Pregunto Clemont_.

-Le prometí a Serena que iría al Backstage de Raw esta noche, ya que quedamos ayer de salir y recordar viejos tiempos- _Respondió Ash_.

-Ohhh ya entiendo- _Dijo Clemont con una sonrisa_.

-Pero no se preocupen, le pediré a los que trabajan en los boletos y a los de seguridad que les den buenos asientos- _Dijo Ash con una sonrisa_.

-Buena suerte Serena- _Dijo Bonnie con un tono pícaro haciendo que Serena se sonroje_.

\- ¡Bonnie! – _Grito Serena con la cara roja, mientras Clemont y Ash no entendían lo que estaba pasando_.

Después de esta escena, Ash (con Pikachu) y Serena salieron del centro Pokemon en donde un auto negro los estaba esperando, Ash dejo que Serena entrara primero, ya que tuvo que ayudarla a subir, ya que el carro estaba un poco alto, después de Serena entro Ash cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose a la arena donde seria Raw.

El viaje no duro mucho, no había mucho tráfico por las rutas que pasaron. Al llegar Serena bajo primero ayudada por Ash, después bajo Ash (y Pikachu), el cual se dirigió a una zona donde había algunos fanáticos esperando verlo, Serena junto con Pikachu no pudieron acercarse, ya que el conductor le dijo dónde podrían esperar por Ash, entregándole un gafete de pasante a Serena, para evitar problemas.

Ash estuvo pasando un buen tiempo con sus fanáticos, firmándole autógrafos, tomándose fotos, hablando con algunos niños y evitar ser jalado por algunas féminas.

Después de eso Ash entro al backstage donde lo esperaba Charlotte.

-Hola AJ- _Dijo Charlotte con una sonrisa coqueta_.

-H-hola Charlotte- _Dijo Ash con un ligero sonrojo_.

\- ¿Estás listo para tu debut esta noche? – _Pregunto Charlotte acercándose a Ash_.

-S-sí… Daré… mi… mejor… esfuerzo- _Respondió Ash demasiado nervioso_.

-Y si llegas a ganar- _Dijo Charlotte con un tono seductor_ -Te daré tu bien merecido premio- _Finalizo Charlotte acercándose para darle un beso cerca de los labios, haciendo que Ash esté todo rojo_.

\- ¿Qué… clase… de… premio? – _Pregunto Ash todo rojo_.

Charlotte solo se paró enfrente de él y dio una vuelta completa haciendo que Ash se le callera la baba-Supongo que sabes a lo que me refiero- _Dijo Charlotte con un tono seductor_.

- _"Vaya, está más hermosa desde la última vez que la vi… debería aceptar"_ - _Pensó Ash_ -Yo… - _Iba a decir Ash ya que no pudo finalizar, porque…_

\- ¡¿Qué crees que está haciendo con Ash?! – _Alguien exclamo con un tono molesto, Ash y Charlotte voltearon y vieron que era una chica_.

-Disculpa, ¿Quién eres tú? – _Pregunto Charlotte confundida_.

\- ¿Serena? – _Dijo Ash confundido_.

Serena dio media vuelta y se fue entre molesta y triste.

-Ash ¿Conoces a esa chica? – _Pregunto Charlotte confundida_.

-Sí, es mi compañera de viaje- _Respondió Ash_.

-Deberías hablar con ella- _Dijo Charlotte_.

\- ¿Tú crees? – _Pregunto Ash_.

-Sí, debe de tener algo- _Respondió Charlotte_.

-Supongo que tienes razón- _Dijo Ash_.

-Bueno, entonces te veo después suerte en tu debut- _Dijo Charlotte_ -Y… recuerda si ganas tendrás tu premio- _Finalizo con un tono seductor_.

-Ammm… claro… me… encantara… ver… ese… premio- _Dijo Ash sonrojado, dando media vuelta e irse caminando hacia donde estaba Serena_.

Ash primero paso a su Locker Room en donde estaban algunos luchadores, los cuales lo saludaron, Pikachu se subió a su hombro con una sonrisa.

-Hola amiguito ¿Qué tal te han tratado los chicos? – _Pregunto Ash a su Pokemon_.

-Pika, Pika Pikachu (Hola, me han tratado muy bien) – _Respondió el Pokemon_.

-Tu Pikachu es un Pokemon bien cuidado- _Dijo uno de los luchadores_.

-Gracias Jericho- _Dijo Ash con una sonrisa_.

-Vamos, puedes llamarme Chris- _Dijo Chris_ -Jericho es muy formal- _Río este_.

-Está bien Chris- _Dijo Ash_ -por cierto, ¿No has visto a una chica por aquí? – _Pregunto_.

-Te refieres a una linda chica de cabello color miel- _Respondió Chris_.

-Sí, ella- _Dijo Ash_.

-Vimos que quería entrar al Locker para dejar tus cosas- _Dijo Chris_ -pero como es solo para chicos y unos básicamente se estaban cambiando- _Explico_ -no la dejamos entrar, no sin antes decirle del porque y tomar tus cosas, para dejarlas en su lugar- _Finalizo_.

-Ya veo- _Dijo Ash_.

-Antes de irse dijo que te iba a avisar- _Dijo Chris_ \- ¿No te la encontraste? – _Pregunto Chris_.

-No- _Mintió Ash, solo Pikachu se dio cuenta de eso_.

-Ve a buscarla, a lo mejor y está en el área de comida, o recorriendo el lugar- _Dijo Chris_.

-Tienes razón iré a ver si esta por ahí- _Dijo Ash saliendo del lugar seguido de Pikachu_.

Ash y Pikachu salieron del Locker Room con dirección al área de comida, pero durante el camino encontraron a Serena la cual tenía la mirada baja, eso preocupo a Ash y a Pikachu.

-Pikachu, ¿Crees que me dejarías hablar con Serena un momento? – _Pregunto Ash_.

-Pikachu (Claro) – _Exclamo el Pokemon saliendo del lugar_.

-Serena… - _Exclamo Ash algo preocupado_.

-Ash… - _Dijo Serena sacada de onda_ \- ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que deberías prepárate para tu debut- _Dijo Serena intentando sonar lo más normal posible_.

-Falta mucho para que empiece el show, además me preocupas ya que note que estabas triste o molesta- _Dijo Ash_.

-No, no lo estoy- _Dijo Serena con indiferencia_.

-Mmmm… Si tú lo dices, te veo luego- _Dijo Ash saliendo del lugar, dejando a Serena algo molesta_.

\- ¡Ash! – _Grito Serena jalando a Ash a un lugar algo privado_ \- ¿Quién es ella? – _Pregunto Serena con algo de celos_.

\- ¿Quién? – _Pregunto Ash no entendiendo lo que hacía Serena_.

-La rubia esa que solo te sonsaca- _Exclamo Serena con celos_.

\- ¿Charlotte? – _Pregunto Ash_.

-Ella, como se llame, ¿Qué relación tienes con ella? – _Pregunto Serena_.

-Es amiga mía- _Respondió Ash_.

-No me gusto el cómo te trata- _Dijo Serena_.

-Asi nos tratamos, no creo que te deberías de molestar… o acaso Serena ¿Tienes celos? – _Pregunto Ash haciendo que Serena se volteara sonrojada_.

\- ¡No! ¡No los tengo! – _Exclamo Serena toda roja_ -Solo no me gusta la forma el cómo te trata- _Dijo tímidamente haciendo reír a Ash-_ ¡No es gracioso! – _Grito_.

-Si lo es, bueno al menos para mí- _Dijo Ash_ -Mira, no sé porque te molestas, solo somos amigos, apenas recuerdo quien eras- _Explico_ -La relación que tengo con ella ya es de años, su padre es uno de mis mentores, incluso fue mi manager- _Continuo_ -Asi que no hay razón para hacer ese tipo de escenas, no quisiera molestarme contigo- _Finalizo de decir Ash con una mirada seria, haciendo que Serena no supiera que decir_.

-En fin, te veo al finalizar el show- _Dijo Ash serio saliendo del lugar dejando a Serena triste y molesta consigo misma por lo que había hecho_.

 _ **Horas más tarde…**_

La escenografía ya estaba lista, la gente ya estaba lista para que empezara el show, Clemont y Bonnie lograron llegar temprano y consiguieron asientos de primera fila con pase a backstage al finalizar el show, los comentaristas ya habían llegado y estaban sentados en su mesa, los productores solo esperaban la señal, y los luchadores ya estaban vestidos y listos para empezar y es ahí cuando el Show comienza.

Empieza a salir el intro del show insignia de WWE: Monday Night Raw, con el tema de The Night (Remix).

Al finalizar el intro sale la pirotecnia y la gente empieza a gritar listas para disfrutar del viaje.

-Bienvenidos sean todos a Monday Night Raw- _Exclamo un comentarista_ -Michael Cole, Byron Saxton y JBL aquí, y esta noche promete ser histórica- _Comentó_.

-Es cierto Michael, tendremos las primeras palabras de muestro nuevo WWE World Heavyweight Champion Triple H- _Dijo Byron_.

-Además que la autoridad hizo un comunicado en el cual dice que estarán evaluando el desempeño de todos los luchadores que participen en el show y que los mejor calificados recibirán una oportunidad única- _Dijo JBL_.

-Además tendremos el debut de AJ Styles contra nadie más, ni nadie menos que Chris Jericho, todo esto y más en Monday Night Raw- _Dijo Michael_.

 _ **Tiempo después…**_ **(Zona de Backstage)**

-Damas y caballeros démosle la bienvenida a AJ Styles- _Dijo la entrevistadora_.

AJ camino hacia ella con algo de estilo, y poniéndose a su lado para empezar la entrevista.

-AJ, anoche tu llamaste la atención al hacer tu debut aquí en WWE en el Royal Rumble Match- _Dijo la entrevistadora_ -Ahora, esta noche tendrás tu debut en Raw en un gran combate contra Chris Jericho, pero para aquellos que no lo saben ¿Quién es exactamente AJ Styles? – _Pregunto_.

-Sabes, no solamente llame la atención anoche, hice que el universo de WWE explotara de la emoción, en cuanto a quien soy… - _No pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido_.

-Wow…- _Exclamo esa voz_ -The Phenomenal AJ Styles, yo sé exactamente quién eres- _Dijo esa persona que AJ reconoció rápidamente, ya que es su oponente de esa noche_ -He estado esperando mucho tiempo para tenerte aquí en WWE, el agente libre más solicitado en el mundo hoy, finalmente donde perteneces, en la grandes- _Continuo_ -Haz hecho un buen de cosas alrededor del mundo, ganas títulos a todo lugar que vayas, pero nunca has estado aquí- _Explico_ -Pero esta noche tú tienes tu oportunidad, para hacer una gran impresión en contra de Chris Jericho, el 6 veces campeón mundial, esta noche por ¡Primera vez! – _Grito_ -AJ vs Y2J, la oportunidad es tuya- _Dijo_ -Bienvenido a las grandes ligas niño- _Finalizo Jericho pegándole con su mano en el pecho en forma de desafío saliendo del lugar, dejando a AJ con una mirada desafiante_.

" _Todo parece estar listo para que comience el debut de AJ Styles vs Chris Jericho en Monday Night Raw ¿Quién ganara el combate? ¿AJ lograra resaltar y ganar esa oportunidad?_ _Todo eso y más mientras la historia continua_.

 _ **Continuara**_ **…**

 **Bueno por el momento seria todo, espero y les haya gustado, aceptos sus comentarios de cómo puedo mejorar o si tuve algún error, el siguiente capítulo será la lucha de Raw y lo que paso después.**

 **Solo me queda despedirme, hasta la próxima.**

 **Good Bye… And Good Night.**

 **#TooSweet**


	14. Chapter 13: AJ vs Y2J 1

**CAPITULO 13: AJ VS Y2J I: AJ STYLES VS CHRIS JERICHO (AJ STYLES' DEBUT)**

 **Hola Soy AJ Styles P1 trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de este Fan Fic, espero que les guste.**

 **Antes de comenzar, la compañía que estará participando será:**

 **-WWE: World Wrestling Entretaiment (Principalmente esta compañía va a salir en esta historia ya que esta historia estará basada en el año 2016 que tuvo AJ Styles).**

 _ **Raw (8.30PM):**_

Una cuenta regresiva comienza.

 _10…_

 _9…_

 _8…_

 _7…_

 _6…_

 _5…_

 _4…_

 _3…_

 _2…_

 _1…_

Se escucha una gran explosión venida de la pirotecnia seguido de: _"Break The Walls Down"_ la gente se emociona, se apagan las luces, mientras que la música sigue sonando. Una chaqueta se enciende mostrando luces de color azul y rojo mientras sus mangas son estiradas, y ahí es cuando Jericho sale a escena haciendo que la gente grite de la emoción.

" _El siguiente combate está pactado a una caída, haciendo su entrada al ring, desde Winnipeg, Manitoba con un peso de 227 lb Chris Jericho"_

Jericho se detiene a media rampa y señala a alguien del público, Jericho baja la rampa y se dirige al ring con mucha energía, sube las escalinatas, y se va a un lado de ring que muestra una gran cantidad de gente viendo el espectáculo, Jericho entra al ring y brinca dando a entender que está listo para luchar.

La música de Jericho se detiene, y empieza a sonar la canción del luchador que impacto al mundo la noche de ayer, de ahí sale el que es conocido como "The Phenomenal One", caminando con un paso lento pero seguro, se detiene arriba de la rampa y pirotecnia sale de los lados con un ligero silencio de fondo, seguido de _"They don't want none"_ AJ se agacha tomando su gorro para quitárselo y estirar sus brazos.

" _Y su oponente desde Pueblo Paleta con un peso de 218lb A.J Styles!"_

Mientras AJ baja la rampa con mucha emoción, exclama unas palabras:

" _Aquí es donde pertenezco"_

" _Aquí es donde debí estar todo este tiempo"_

" _Esta es mi casa"_

Algunos fanáticos muestran carteles en apoyo a AJ Styles, mientras este camina hacía el ring, AJ sube las escalinatas con cierta rapidez quedando a un lado del ring, AJ entra al ring y corre de lado rápidamente para estirar sus brazos y hacer su pose característica, AJ se queda un momento asi para después moverse e irse a una esquina del ring, se quita su chaleco y es cuando la música se detiene, para sonar la campana.

AJ y Jericho empiezan a caminar alrededor del ring, ambos luchadores empiezan con un agarre, AJ retrocede a la esquina, AJ da un giro de 180° grados dejando ahora a Jericho en la esquina, ambos empiezan cambiar de posición, mientras dan vueltas en el ring, AJ mantiene a Jericho en una esquina y el referee empieza a contar: _"1, 2"_ , el referee aleja un poco a Styles.

Jericho y AJ se acercan al centro del ring y comienzan con otro agarre, Jericho logra hacerle un candado al cuello a AJ, AJ logra salir, pero Jericho toma su brazo y le hace una llave, AJ hace una marometa, y un salto, para liberase de la llave y lanzar a Jericho al suelo.

Jericho se queda arrodillado, mientras AJ estira sus brazos, en forma de burla, ambos empiezan a caminar alrededor del ring, vuelve a hacer un agarre, Jericho le da un rodillazo al abdomen de AJ, seguido de un par de machetazos al pecho, Jericho manda a AJ contra las cuerdas y lo derriba con su brazo, Jericho levanta a AJ, pero AJ rápidamente le da una serie de golpes en el abdomen liberándose del ataque, AJ le da un golpe en la cara e intenta lanzarlo a las cuerdas, pero Jericho lo detiene con un golpe, Jericho se impulsa en las cuerdas, pero AJ rápidamente se impulsa por las mismas cuerdas que Jericho se impulsó confundiendo a Jericho que se detiene, solo para ser tirado al suelo por un laso con impulso de AJ.

AJ acomoda a Jericho para golpearlo con un codazo a la nuca, AJ levanta a Jericho, pero Jericho corre a una esquina haciendo que AJ este de espaldas con el esquinero, Jericho sigue golpeando a AJ impulsándose para que con su hombro le pegue a AJ en el abdomen, Jericho le da un par de machetazos, Jericho lanza a AJ a la otra esquina y le da un lazo a cuello, Jericho vuelve a lanzar a AJ contra la esquina opuesta, pero antes de que el pudiera atacar, AJ salta entre las cuerdas para salir al filo del ring, AJ corre a otra parte del ring, pero fue interceptado por Jericho que vio esto y corrió más rápido para impulsarse por la segunda cuerda y lanzar las patadas fuera del ring, tirando a Styles contra el suelo fuera del ring.

La cuenta del referee comienza: _"1… 2… 3…"_.

AJ entra al ring por debajo de las cuerdas, pero es tomado por Jericho para levantarlo y hacerle un Suplex, Jericho hace la cuenta, pero no pasa del 1, Jericho intenta levantar a AJ, pero Styles empieza a golpearlo en el pecho para que lo libere, AJ le da un machetazo haciendo que Jericho quede en la esquina, AJ le da otro machetazo y lo envía hacia la esquina opuesta, pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa Jericho lo recibe con una patada, Jericho se sube a la segunda cuerda y al ver a AJ en la posición indicada se lanza para darle unas patadas voladoras a AJ que lo mandan al suelo.

-Vamos niño- _Dice Jericho_ -Bienvenido a las grandes ligas- _Exclama Jericho golpeándolo en la cabeza_.

Jericho levanta a AJ, pero AJ le da 3 machetazos al pecho, AJ toma a Jericho por la cabeza y se impulsa asi mismo por las cuerdas, pero Jericho lo detiene, Jericho intenta lanzara a AJ, per AJ lo revierte y manda a Jericho contra las cuerdas, AJ se brinca y se agacha, para hacer a Jericho rebotar por las cuerdas, solo para que fuera recibido con unas patadas voladoras.

Jericho sale rodando del ring, AJ vio a Jericho y tomando las cuerdas intento hacer una plancha, pero Jericho se movió, aunque AJ al ver esto se para en la falda del ring, pero Jericho rápidamente mueve una de sus piernas haciendo que AJ caiga de cara contra la falda del ring.

 _ **Mientras en Backstage…**_

\- ¡Ash! – _Exclamo Serena viendo lo que pasa en una televisión cercana_ - _"Ese golpe estuvo muy feo, espero este bien"_.

 _ **En Ringside…**_

-Que golpe- _Dijo Clemont_ -Quizá eso deje una marca.

\- ¡Vamos Ash, tu puedes! – _Grito Bonnie_.

\- Ne, ne, ne, ne (Tu puedes) – _Exclamo Dedenne._

 _ **En el ring…**_

Jericho le estaba aplicando un candado al cuello a AJ, AJ se intenta mover hacia los lados para liberarse de la llave, lográndose levantar y aplicando una serie de codazos al abdomen de Jericho logrando zafarse, AJ se impulsa en las cuerdas, Jericho le intenta hacer un laso, pero AJ se agacha y lo esquiva, ambos corren hacia las cuerdas y saltan los 2 colisionando formando una X.

Ambos después de unos segundos, se empiezan a levantar, cuando lo logran empiezan a intercambiar puñetazos a la cabeza, pero AJ toma la ventaja, logrando aplicar su combinación de golpes (antebrazo, golpe, patada a la pierna, golpe de revés y lazo) haciendo que Jericho impacte en la esquina del ring, AJ camina hacia la otra esquina y rápidamente corre hacia Jericho, para aplicarle un laso con impulso al cuello, AJ toma a Jericho y lo levanta, pero Jericho se libera con un codazo, AJ intenta golpear a Jericho, pero este lo toma por las piernas tirándolo al suelo e intenta aplicar las _"Murallas de Jericho (The Walls Of Jericho)"_ , pero AJ gira hacia el otro lado haciendo que Jericho salga volando, AJ se levanta y carga a Jericho de los hombros, AJ lo tira al suelo poniendo su rodilla para que la cabeza o el hombro de Jericho impacte con esta, AJ cubre a Jericho, pero la cuenta no pasa de 2.

AJ levanta a Jericho, pero este intenta hacer un lazo, aunque AJ lo esquiva agachándose, AJ queda atrás de Jericho, pero Jericho cambia la situación aplicado un _"Suplex alemán con puente Olímpico"_ , inicia la cuenta de 3, pero esta no pasa del 2.

Jericho intenta ponerse arriba de Styles para que no pueda liberase fácilmente, pero AJ hace un puente con su cuerpo, para después girar y hacerle una _"Tablita Marina"_ a Jericho, inicia la cuenta, pero esta no pasa de 2. AJ intenta hacer un laso, pero Jericho lo esquiva y le aplica una patada en la nuca apoyándose en una de las piernas de Styles, inicia la cuenta, pero esta no pasa de 2.

Jericho se nota molesto y levanta a AJ para acomodarlo en la esquina y aplicarle un machetazo, Jericho manda a AJ a la esquina contraria y antes de hacer algo, AJ lo recibe con una patada al pecho, esto le da un espacio a AJ para salir un momento al filo del ring y le aplica su _"Antebrazo Fenomenal (Phenomenal Forearm)"_ , AJ cubre a Jericho, pero la cuenta no pasa de 2.

AJ empieza a mostrar frustración, AJ levanta a Jericho, pero este logra golpearlo y alejarse, Jericho toma impulso en las cuerdas, AJ intenta hacerle una _"Hurracarrana"_ , pero Jericho lo sostiene y le aplica sus _"Murallas de Jericho"_ , el referee le pregunta a AJ si se rinde, pero este intenta moverse hacia una esquina.

 _ **Mientras en Backstage…**_

\- ¡Ash! ¡no te rindas! ¡tú puedes! – _Gritaba Serena a la televisión donde veía la lucha_.

 _ **Volviendo al ring**_ **…**

AJ intenta moverse como puede hacia las cuerdas logrando moverse un poco, AJ se levanta con sus brazos e intenta moverse hacia las cuerdas, logrando acercarse un poco más, pero de nuevo es sometido al dolor y está a punto de rendirse, pero AJ no deja que eso paso y con la fuerza que le queda logra tocar la cuerda, logrando ganar los aplausos del público.

El referee aleja a Jericho de Styles diciéndole que toco la cuerda, AJ está cansado en el suelo.

\- ¡Vamos Styles! – _Grito Jericho_ \- ¡levántate! – _Exclamo_.

AJ se levanta, Jericho intenta hacerle otro lazo, pero AJ le aplica su _"Pele Kick"_ , AJ voltea a Jericho y sube a la tercera cuerda, y hace un _"Frog Splash (Salto del Sapito)"_ , pero Jericho se mueve y hace que AJ impacte contra el suelo del ring, Jericho se levanta y ve una oportunidad asi que corre hacia las cuerdas, para impulsarse y hacer un _"Moonsault (Salto Mortal Invertido)"_ , pero AJ levanta sus piernas haciendo que Jericho impacte su cuerpo con estas, AJ lo acomoda para hacer el _"Styles Clash"_ , pero Jericho se resiste, Jericho levanta a Styles haciendo que este quede debajo de él, Jericho toma las piernas de Styles para hacer un _"Paquetito"_ , pero con la fuerza de su abdomen AJ invierte la movida haciendo que la cuenta empiece de nuevo.

 _1…_

 _2…_

 _3..._

Suena la campana declarando el final del combate, empezando a sonar la canción de AJ Styles, AJ levanta su brazo.

" _Damas y Caballeros el ganador es "The Phenomenal" AJ Styles"_ - _Exclamaba la anunciadora haciendo que el público grite de la emoción_.

 _ **En Backstage…**_

\- ¡Si! ¡Ash lo logro! – _Grito Serena de la emoción._

 _ **En Ringside…**_

\- ¡Qué gran combate dio Ash! ¿No lo crees hermano? – _Pregunto Bonnie_.

-Sí, fue un gran debut- _Respondió Clemont aplaudiendo junto con el público_.

El referee levanta el brazo de AJ en señal de victoria, AJ levanta ambos brazos, Jericho se encuentra arrodillado moviendo su mandíbula para asegurarse de que este bien, AJ se nota cansado y hace su cabello hacia atrás no creyendo lo que está pasando, el referee revisa si Jericho se encuentra bien, AJ camina un poco y estira sus brazos haciendo su pose característica.

 _\- "¡Lo hice! ¡Logre ganar mi debut! Y no solo eso, ¡Derrote a Chris Jericho! –Pensaba AJ (Ash) mientras celebraba_.

AJ voltea a ver a Jericho, este apenas se estaba reincorporando, AJ toca el abdomen en señal de que todavía le dolía el cuerpo, pero aun asi AJ le estira la mano a Jericho en señal de respeto y admiración, Jericho lo mira dudoso, asi que AJ decide acercarse más y vuelve a estirar su mano, AJ insiste en darle la mano, pero Jericho parece que se aleja de él, pero al final le corresponde el apretón de manos, el público aplaude al ver esto, AJ intenta retirarse, pero es jalado por el apretón de Jericho haciendo que este voltee a verlo y empiezan a intercambiar miradas, esto hace que el público sienta la tensión que hay entre estos 2, ambos intercambian sonrisas desafiantes y Jericho se retira del ring, la música de AJ empieza a sonar, AJ mira a Jericho por última vez y vuelve a seguir con su celebración.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Bueno por el momento seria todo, espero y les haya gustado, lamento la tardanza de varios meses, pero últimamente han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida, muchas buenas, algunas malas y unas raras, pero ahora regrese con más energía que nunca, lamento haberlos hecho esperar, pero con el horario que tengo en este semestre habrá muchas más actualizaciones, no solo de este Fan Fic, sino de los otros que tengo en general, en realidad, los siguientes capítulos de mis otros Fan Fics ya están escritos casi en su totalidad, no los había terminado por falta de ideas creativas, y porque había veces que no me gustaba como estaba quedando y lo volvía a escribir, soy alguien que le gusta sentirse cómodo con lo que hace o expresa, pero regresare mejor que nunca, con más ganas, y más diversión, y romance porque no.**

 **Hablando de este Fan Fic no tengo pensado poner todos los Raw y/o Smackdown en los que AJ apareció ya que son muchos y no quiero alargar mucho esta historia, solo pondré lo más relevante y los PPVs en el que aparece, además que no quiero agobiarlos con tanto Wrestling (aunque es la rama principal de este Fic junto a lo que pasara en el transcurso del viaje de Ash y los demás).**

 **Tengo algunas ideas que pienso plasmar, pero si tienen alguna idea o cosa que les gustaría aportar a ese Fic, yo con todo gusto lo leo y veo como acomodarlo en la historia.**

 **En fin, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, por mi parte me despido, espero sus comentarios, nos vemos pronto.**

 **Good Bye… and Good Night**

 _ **#TooSweet**_


	15. Chapter 14: HI, MY NAME IS AJ STYLES(P1)

**CAPITULO 14: HI, MY NAME IS AJ STYLES (Part 1: Clemont's Problem)**

 **Hola Soy AJ Styles P1 trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de este Fan Fic, espero que les guste.**

 **Antes de comenzar, la compañía que estará participando será:**

 **-WWE: World Wrestling Entretaiment (Principalmente esta compañía va a salir en esta historia ya que esta historia estará basada en el año 2016 que tuvo AJ Styles).**

 **También daré una ligera descripción de los luchadores, si no lo conocen, sin más que decir, comencemos.**

Han pasado algunos días desde el debut de AJ Styles en la WWE, ha debutado tanto en PPV como en sus shows semanales, en este momento nuestros héroes se encuentran de camino a la ciudad Lumiose, lugar donde seria las próximas ediciones de Monday Night Raw y de Smackdown, como también se dirigen a Ciudad Cyllage, lugar donde sería la próxima batalla de Gimnasio de Ash.

-Vaya que ha sido una semana muy interesante- _Dijo Ash_.

-Si han pasado muchas cosas- _Dijo Clemont_.

-Como la segunda lucha de Ash- _Dijo Bonnie_.

 _ **Flashback…**_

" _ **Smackdown (28 de enero) …"**_

 _ **AJ Styles vs Curtis Axel (W/Social Outcast [Heath Slater, Bo Dallas & Adam Rose])**_

AJ y Curtis Axel empiezan con un cambio de agarres, Curtis le da un codazo a AJ Styles, Curtis corre hacia las cuerdas, AJ salta, haciendo que Curtis pase por abajo, Curtis viene por el otro lado, pero AJ se tira la piso haciendo que Curtis salte, Curtis revota en las cuerdas, pero es recibido por unas patadas voladoras de parte de AJ, Curtis cae al suelo e intenta levantarse, pero es recibido por una patada de AJ, AJ se acerca a unas cuerdas para poder saltar y con su rodilla pegarle en la cara a Axel, Axel intenta escapar pero AJ lo jala hacia el ring, el referee intenta detener a AJ haciendo que este suelte el pie de Curtis, Axel aprovecha la oportunidad y le da una patada a la rodilla de AJ, AJ queda de espaldas y es recibido por un lazo a la nuca haciendo que caiga de cara, AJ se acerca a una esquina, pero es seguido por Axel dándole unos golpes y patadas a AJ siendo separado por el referee.

[…]

AJ esquiva un lazo de parte de Curtis Axel, para recorrer las cuerdas y darle un lazo al cuello, después le da un codazo, y finalmente lo manda al esquinero con una patada giratoria, AJ se impulsa al esquinero y le da un súper lazo al cuello, AJ intenta levantar a Curtis, pero lo patea y lo envía al esquinero, Curtis intenta atacar, pero es recibido por codazo, AJ salta a la segunda cuerda y le da un _"Pele Kick"_ , Styles cubre a Axel, pero la cuenta llega a 2.

AJ sale del ring intentando su _"Phenomenal Forearm"_ , pero Heath toma su pie, AJ lo patea, Curtis intenta atacar, pero AJ le pega en el estómago con su hombro, AJ salta sobre Curtis y le pega a Adam, el cual intentaba distraer al referee, AJ esquiva un lazo al cuello de Curtis y salta sobre la tercera cuerda haciendo una bola de cañón cayendo sobre Heath y Bo […] AJ intenta otra vez su _"Phenomenal Forearm"_ , pero es recibido por una patada al estómago, buscando su _"Perfect-Plex"_ , pero AJ se zafa, y le hace un _"Pele Kick"_ haciendo que Curtis quede desorientado, AJ toma a Curtis sobre sus piernas, lo coloca en la posición adecuada para aplicarle su _"Styles Clash"_ , AJ da media vuelta al cuerpo de Curtis y le hace la cuenta.

 _1…_

 _2…_

 _3…_

Se escucha la canción de AJ Styles.

" _Su ganador es AJ Styles"_

 _ **Fin del Flashback…**_

-Sí, fue una buena lucha- _Dijo Ash_ -Aunque no solo tuvimos luchas, sino que también conocimos a la mamá de Serena- _Comentó_.

-Y lo mejor es que me dio permiso de viajar con ustedes- _Dijo Serena con una sonrisa_.

-Tu mamá es muy bonita, y muy agradable- _Dijo Bonnie_.

-Por cierto, Serena, una vez más muchas gracias por las galletas, están deliciosas- _Dijo Ash comiendo galletas junto a Pikachu_.

-N-no hay de que Ash- _Dijo Serena con un sonrojo_ -Es un agradecimiento por lo que has hecho por mí en todo este tiempo, por cierto, Ash, te he querido preguntar algo desde hace tiempo- _Comento_.

\- ¿Qué paso Serena? – _Pregunto Ash_.

\- ¿Cómo fue que llegaste ser AJ Styles y tener todo el éxito que tienes como luchador? – _Pregunto Serena con mucha curiosidad_.

-Es verdad Ash, ¿cómo llegaste hasta dónde estás hoy? – _Pregunto Clemont_.

-Pues tuve que pasar por muchas cosas, si te soy sincero, pero más que nada puedo decirte que fue a base de disciplina, valor, y el no rendirme, también tuve que ser perseverante, no todos llegan a ser exitosos desde el principio, tuve que esperar mucho tiempo para poder llegar a la cima, y para llegar a WWE tuve que pasar por varios lugares para estar aquí- _Explico Ash_.

\- ¿Desde siempre este fue uno de tus sueños? – _Pregunto Serena_.

-En realidad… - _En ese momento se escuchó un crujido haciendo que todos miraran a todas partes, excepto Ash, el cual ya sabía de dónde provenía_ -Lo siento chicos, lo que pasa es que tengo hambre, ¿No podríamos comer algo aquí? – _Pregunto Ash_.

\- ¿Estás seguro Ash? Estamos cerca de ciudad Lumiose- _Dijo Clemont_.

-Sí, tengo mucha hambre- _Respondió Ash_.

Decidieron detenerse y comer algo, Ash, Bonnie y Pikachu ayudaron a acomodar la mesa, mientras que Serena y Clemont cocinaban, al poco tiempo todos sacaron a sus Pokemon para comer, mientras comían platicaban sobre diversas cosas, haciendo que el momento sea muy agradable. Al cabo de un rato, lavaron todo, guardaron todo para continuar con su camino.

 _ **2 horas después…**_

 _ **Ciudad Lumiose…**_

-Al fin llegamos- _Dijo Ash_.

-La última vez que estuve aquí, no tuve tiempo de curiosear, sería bueno dar una vuelta por aquí- _Dijo Serena_.

-Lo podemos hacer después, no lo crees Bonnie- _Dijo Clemont con cierto miedo_.

-Sí, ¡ya vámonos! – _Exclamo Bonnie igual que su hermano_.

Bonnie y Clemont empezaron a empujar a Ash y a Serena con mucho nerviosismo, hasta que…

-Vaya, pero miren quien está aquí- _Dijo una voz que hizo temblar a Clemont y a Bonnie_.

Al voltear Ash y Serena notaron a un señor de cabello café y barba del mismo color, con una gorra verde, vistiendo un polo negro, el cual estaba doblado hasta los codos, y un overol de mezclilla con botones dorados.

\- ¿Papá? ¿Ampharos? – _Preguntaron los dos hermanos_.

\- ¿Papá? ¿Pika (Papá)? – _Preguntó el resto_.

-Hola- _Dijo el señor_.

-Ok permítanme presentárselos- _Dijo Clemont_.

-Él es nuestro papi- _Dijo Bonnie_.

-Soy Meyer, y dirijo una tienda de electrónicos con la ayuda de Ampharos- _Se presentó_.

-Y los chicos que ves aquí, son nuestros amigos- _Dijo Bonnie parándose enfrente de Ash y Serena_.

\- ¿Sus amigos? – _Pregunto Meyer sorprendido y como si estuviera enojado_ -Estoy tan… ¡Abrumado de felicidad! – _Exclamo llorando cómicamente_.

-Mi nombre es Ash y él es mi compañero Pikachu- _Se presentó Ash_.

-Pikachu (Hola)-

-Ah, Pikachu que lindas mejillas tienes- _Dijo Meyer mirándolo de cerca_.

\- ¿Y quién esta jovencita? – _Pregunto Meyer_.

-Soy Serena, un placer- _Dijo Serena_.

\- ¡Oh! Asi que Clemont por fin consiguió una novia- _Dijo Meyer_ -Parece que eres todo un Don Juan ¿eh? – _Dijo dándole codazos a Clemont_.

-No es lo que crees- _Dijo Clemont nervioso_.

-Papi este es Dedenne, es mi nuevo amigo- _Dijo Bonnie_.

-ne, ne, ne (Hola)-

-Dedenne, otro tipo eléctrico- _Dijo Meyer con una sonrisa_ -Ahora escúchame bien hijo, deberías venir a la casa de vez en cuando- _Comentó_.

-Pero papá… -

\- ¿Tienes alguna razón para no venir a la casa? – _Pregunto Meyer_.

-Bueno papi, tenemos cosas que hacer, asi que hasta luego- _Dijo Bonnie jalando a su hermano_.

-Espera hijo- _Dijo Meyer, haciendo que ambos se detuvieran_ -Ya te lo había dicho, sé que tienes que ser duro con los retadores, pero eso no lo es todo, tienes que ayudarlos a ser mejores entrenadores, tienes que hacer un líder de gimnasio del que Lumiose se sienta orgulloso- _Explico haciendo que Clemont y Bonnie se asustaran_.

\- ¿Gimnasio Lumiose? – _Pregunto Ash mirando a Serena_.

\- ¿Líder de gimnasio? – _Pregunto Serena mirando a Ash_.

-Nos vemos pronto- _Se despidió Meyer-_ Ash, Serena, por favor cuiden de mis hijos por mí, y no lo olviden pasen a mi tienda más tarde- _Dijo yéndose en su motoneta_.

Clemont y Bonnie voltean temblorosos hacia donde están Ash y Serena.

\- ¡A ver, a ver! ¿De qué se trata todo esto? – _Pregunto Ash algo "molesto"_.

-Veras lo que sucede… - _Dijo Clemont, pero fue interrumpido por Bonnie_.

-Hermano, será mejor que les digamos la verdad- _Dijo Bonnie resignada_.

-Está bien, pero vamos a otro lugar- _Dijo Clemont_.

Asi los 4 se fueron a un parque que estaba cerca de ahí, y se sentaron cera de la fuente.

-Bueno, la verdad es que soy el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Lumiose- _Confeso Clemont_.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes? – _Pregunto Ash confundido_.

-Lo que pasa es que, si quería decírselos con el paso del tiempo, lo lamento, es una larga historia- _Dijo Clemont_ -Estaba tan ocupado siendo líder de gimnasio que no tenía tiempo para inventar las cosas que quería- _Explico_ -Por eso decidí crear un robot líder de gimnasio, al cual lo llame Clembot, que me ayudara a cumplir con mis responsabilidades de líder de gimnasio y asi darme más tiempo, pero al programarlo me saco del gimnasio, ya que olvide la clave de reconocimiento- _Finalizo_.

-Asi que por eso no puedes entrar al gimnasio- _Dijo Ash_.

-Lo seguí intentando un par de veces, pero no lo logre, Clembot siempre está en el campo de batalla haciendo que se me sea imposible entrar- _Dijo Clemont cabizbajo_.

-Oye, ¿Por qué no lo intentamos de nuevo y vemos que podemos hacer? – _Pregunto Ash con una sonrisa_.

-Sí, buena idea- _Dijo Serena_.

-Está bien- _Respondió Clemont_.

Asi los 4 se dirigieron a la Torre Prisma, con tal de que lograran entrar al gimnasio.

-Bueno ya llegamos, ¿Qué podemos hacer? – _Pregunto Clemont_.

-Simple, primero tenemos que encontrar la manera de entrar, para que podamos detenerlo- _Respondió Ash mirando al cielo_.

\- ¿Y cómo lo detendremos? – _Pregunto Clemont_.

-Solo relájate y trata de recordarlo- _Respondió Serena_.

-Pero aún si llegara a recordarla tendría que ganarle en un batalla- _Exclamo Clemont un poco preocupado_.

-No lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes- _Dijo Ash_.

-Pero él tiene todos mis Pokemon, no puedo ganar solo con Bunnelby- _Dijo Clemont_.

-Quizá no, pero por lo menos podrías dar tu mejor esfuerzo- _Exclamo Ash haciendo que Clemont volteara a verlo_ -Mira, no se mucho sobre robots, pero puedo decir que como tú lo creaste, eres el único que puede hacer esto, además esto te servirá para que tanto Clembot como tú se entiendan- _Explico_.

\- ¿Enfrentarlo para entenderlo? – _Pregunto Clemont_

-Clemont, ¿Por qué decidiste ser líder de gimnasio? – _Pregunto Serena_.

-Yo les contare- _Dijo Bonnie_ -Aquí mi hermano es conocido como el chico genio de los tipo eléctrico-.

-Quería ser el mejor entrenador tipo eléctrico que el mundo haya conocido, asi que por eso me volví líder gimnasio- _Continuó Clemont_ -Asi cuando los retadores planearan estrategias a pesar de eso, fortalecerme y ser un entrenador eléctrico más fuerte- _Explico_.

-Razón suficiente para que recuperes tu gimnasio- _Dijo Serena_.

-Exacto, si llegas a hacer esto te harás más fuerte y nosotros te vamos a ayudar- _Dijo Ash_.

-Está bien, vamos a recuperar el gimnasio- _Dijo Clemont con una sonrisa_.

Con esto dicho los 4 fueron a buscar una manera de entrar, al dar vueltas por el edificio encontraron una pequeña puerta de mantenimiento, la cual no tenía seguro, entraron rápidamente para que no sean vistos y haya malentendidos, encontraron los conductos de ventilación y se metieron por ahí, hasta llegar a la parte de arriba donde está el gimnasio, al llegar arriba, Ash decidió patear la puerta de ventilación, para que los 4 pudieran bajar, Ash y Clemont fueron los primeros en bajar, seguidos de Serena y Bonnie, la cual por poco se cae, pero es atrapada por su hermano.

-Ya estamos cerca del campo de batalla- _Dijo Clemont_.

\- _"Magnemite"_ - _Se escuchó al final del pasillo_.

-Ese es mi Pokemon- _Dijo Clemont_ -Magnemite soy yo- _Saludo_.

-Magnemite (Hola)- _Exclamo el Pokemon con una sonrisa, para después atacar con Impactrueno, haciendo que los chicos corran_.

\- ¡Magnemite detente! ¡por favor! – _Gritaba Clemont mientras corría con los demás_.

-Pero ¿Por qué nos ataca? ¿Qué no es tu Pokemon Clemont? – _Preguntaba Ash mientras corría_.

-Sí, pero supongo que Clembot al ser el líder de gimnasio, ordeno que se encargara de todo intruso- _Respondió Clemont_.

-Eso es malo- _Dijo Serena_.

\- ¿Deberíamos contratacar? – _Pregunto Ash_.

-No hay de otra- _Dijo Clemont_.

Ash decidió detenerse y sacar a Froakie para encargarse del problema, Froakie uso sus Frubujas para evitar el ataque, funcionando de inmediato y dejando a Magnemite en el piso.

\- ¡Muy bien Froakie! – _Exclamo Ash_.

\- ¡Ash hay un Magneton por aquí! – _Grito Serena llamando la atención de Ash_.

Afortunadamente Froakie tuvo la velocidad necesaria para evitar que Magneton atacara, y con sus Frubujas lo dejo fuera de combate, para evitar que más Pokemons llegaran se dirigieron al gimnasio, el cual tenía las luces apagadas.

-Fiuu, de alguna manera lo logramos- _Suspiro Clemont_.

Una luz se prende.

-Bienvenidos al gimnasio Lumiose- _Exclamo una voz robótica_.

Las luces se prendieron mostrando el gimnasio, haciendo que se sorprendiera Ash y Serena por el espacio que tiene.

-Bien Clembot, activa el modo de batalla de reconocimiento maestro- _Ordeno Clemont_.

-Necesito el código de voz para la activación de reconocimiento- _Dijo Clembot_.

- _"Tranquilo, concéntrate"_ - _Pensó Clemont_. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de algo, Clembot tenía un golpe en la cabeza haciéndolo recordar.

 _ **Flashback…**_

" _Puedes comenzar hoy"_

" _Soy Clemont, el líder de gimnasio"_

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

-Ya recordé, el código es: "Puedes comenzar hoy, Soy Clemont, el líder de gimnasio"- _Dijo Clemont_.

-Código reconocido, modo de batalla reconocimiento maestra activado- _Dijo Clembot_.

-Bien hecho Clemont- _Felicito Ash_.

Clemont y Clembot se ponen en sus respectivas áreas para tener su batalla, mientras que los demás se van a las gradas.

-Bien Bunnelby ¡Sal! – _Exclamo Clemont sacando su Pokemon_.

-Bunnelby (Estoy listo)- _Exclamo Bunnelby_.

-Yo usare este Pokemon- _Dijo Clembot lanzando una pokebola con un cañón que tenía en su mano_.

-Heliolisk (A pelear)- _Exclamo el Pokemon_.

-Mi reputación como líder de gimnasio depende de esta batalla- _Dijo Clemont serio_.

-Heliolisk, Atractrueno- _Ordeno Clembot_.

-Clembot empezara con Atractrueno, justo como lo programe- _Dijo Clemont con una sonrisa confiada_.

Heliolisk lanza su ataque.

-Bunnelby, usa tus orejas para protegerte- _Ordeno Clemont_.

Bunnelby pega sus orejas en el piso haciendo que arena del campo salga repeliendo el Atractrueno.

 _ **En las gradas…**_

-Usando lo que hicimos en batalla, interesante- _Dijo Ash poniendo mucha atención a la batalla_

 _ **Volviendo al campo de batalla…**_

-Bunnelby, usa doble bofetón- _Ordeno Clemont_.

-Usa cola de dragón- _Dijo Clembot_.

Ambos ataques colisionan haciendo esto una pelea de fuerza, pero Bunnelby pasa por debajo y le da un bofetón en la espalda mandándolo al suelo.

-Ahora Bunnelby a excavar- _Dijo Clemont_.

-Bunnelby empieza a excavar con ayuda de sus orejas.

-Usa terratemblor- _Dijo Clembot sorprendiendo a Clemont_.

Heliolisk, pateo el piso, haciendo que la arena se moviera y sacara a Bunnelby de su escondiste.

-Nunca le enseñe ese movimiento- _Dijo Clemont sorprendido_.

 _ **En las gradas…**_

\- ¿Clembot le enseño eso? – _Pregunto Serena_.

-Es lo más seguro- _Respondió Ash prestando atención a la batalla_.

 _ **Volviendo al campo de batalla…**_

-Usa cola dragón- _Ordeno Clembot_.

Bunnelby recibió el ataque sin poder defenderse mandándolo al suelo, aunque este logra caer de buena manera.

\- ¿Puedes continuar Bunnelby? – _Pregunto Clemont_.

-Bunnelby (Claro)- _Respondió Ash_.

\- _"Fue impresionante que Heliolisk usara terratemblor, pero lo que hare los impresionara más"_ - _Pensó Clemont_ -Es nuestro turno, Bunnelby usa doble equipo- _Ordeno Clemont_.

Bunnelby salto y empezaron a salir varias copias de él, las cuales estaban rodeando a Heliolisk.

-Bunnelby, disparo de lodo- _Ordeno Clemont_.

Bunnelby parecía listo para disparar, pero…

-Carga parabólica- _Ordeno Clembot_.

El cuello de Heliolisk estiro tomando la forma de una antena, y disparo un rayo, el cual se formó en una bola, y del cual salieron varios rayos atacando a todas las copias, incluyendo al original.

\- _"Carga parabólica, ataca a todos los oponentes que estén cerca y a la vez restaura su energía"_ - _Pensó Clemont_ \- ¿Te encuentras bien? – _Pregunto Clemont, Bunnelby solo asintió_.

-Usa Atractrueno- _Ordeno Clembot_.

 _ **En las gradas…**_

\- ¡Vamos Clemont! Tienes que ganar- _Grito Bonnie_.

 _ **Campo de batalla…**_

-Bunnelby usa excavar- _Ordeno Clemont_.

Bunnelby se metió en la arena.

-Usa terratemblor- _Ordeno Clembot_.

 _ **En las gradas…**_

\- ¡Oh no! – _Grito Bonnie preocupada_.

-Volverá a suceder lo mismo- _Dijo Serena_.

\- ¡Estamos acabados! – _Grito Bonnie_.

\- ¡Na, na, na! (¡Vamos a perder!)- _Exclamo Dedenne_.

\- ¡Calma! – _Grito Ash llamando la atención de las chicas_ -Clemont no se rendirá, ¡Él no se rendirá hasta el final! – _Exclamo, también llamando la atención de Clemont_.

 _ **En el campo de batalla…**_

-Si algo he aprendido de Ash es hacer las cosas de forma diferente y con la cabeza fría- _Dijo Clemont_ -Bien Bunnelby, usa doble equipo mientras estas bajo tierra- _Ordeno Clemont_.

Heliolisk, pateo el piso, haciendo que la arena se moviera y sacara a Bunnelby de su escondiste, pero en esta ocasión no fue uno, sino varios sorprendiendo a Clembot y a Heliolisk.

-Usa excavar- _Ordeno Clemont_.

Bunnelby empezó a dar vueltas, pero…

-Usa carga parabólica- _Ordeno Clembot_.

El cuello de Heliolisk estiro tomando la forma de una antena, y disparo un rayo, el cual se formó en una bola, y del cual salieron varios rayos atacando a todas las copias, excepto el original, el cual no aparecía.

 _ **En las gradas…**_

-Todos desaparecieron- _Dijo Serena._

\- ¿Bunnelby? – _Pregunto Bonnie preocupada_.

-Pikachu (Ash, te diste cuenta)- _Exclamo el Pokemon_.

-Veo que también te diste cuenta Pikachu- _Dijo Ash con una sonrisa_.

 _ **En el campo de Batalla…**_

Bunnelby salió de la nada y salió para atacar a Heliolisk.

-Error, error- _Dijo Clembot impresionado_.

-Terminemos con esto, Bunnelby disparo de lodo- _Ordeno Clemont_.

El ataque de Bunnelby logro acertar a Heliolisk, dejándolo debilitado.

 _ **En las gradas…**_

-Parece que todo termino- _Dijo Ash con una sonrisa_.

-Pika (Si)- _Dijo Pikachu_.

-Bunnelby gana- _Dijo Serena con una sonrisa_.

-Clemont estuvo grandioso- _Dijo Bonnie_.

 _ **En el campo de batalla…**_

Clemont corrió hacia Heliolisk. –Heliolisk, ¿Te encuentras bien? – _Pregunto Clemont_.

-Heliolisk (Si, no pasa nada)- _Exclamo el Pokemon con una sonrisa_.

-Lo siento mucho, pero me alegro que estés bien- _Dijo Clemont_.

-Lo reconozco ahora, señor- _Dijo Clembot_ -Bienvenido al nuevo gimnasio Lumiose.

-Es bueno estar de vuelta, Clembot- _Dijo Clemont_ -Me doy cuenta que programación que te implemente tiene un error, y no solo me causo problemas, si no que a ti también, lo lamento- _Se disculpó, dejando a Clembot confundido_ -Creo que comenzare a trabajar en tu reprogramación ahora.

Clembot y los chicos se dirigieron al laboratorio de Clemont para comenzar con la reprogramación, después regresaron al campo de batalla, para ver si funciono la reprogramación.

-He aprendido muchas cosas de todos ustedes- _Explico Clemont_ -Y quiero seguir aprendiéndolas, ¿verdad, Clembot? – _Pregunto_.

-Bien dicho señor- _Respondió Clembot_.

-Haces que me avergüence- _Dijo Clemont algo rojo_.

-Y nosotros aprenderemos contigo- _Dijo Ash con una sonrisa_.

-Yo también- _Dijo Bonnie_.

-Clembot ¿Somos amigos? – _Pregunto Ash_.

-Si Ash, somos amigos- _Respondió Clembot_.

 _ **Tiempo después…**_

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te echaron de tu propio gimnasio? – _Pregunto Meyer_.

-Papi, escucha toda la historia- _Dijo Bonnie_.

-Antes las cosas eran asi, pero ahora es diferente- _Dijo Clemont_ -Esta bien dejar a Clembot como líder de gimnasio.

-Espero y no te equivoques- _Dijo Meyer_ -Entonces ¿Vendrás a la casa más seguido? – _Pregunto Meyer_

-Bueno la cosa es… - _Dijo Clemont nervioso_.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema? – _Pregunto Meyer con una voz interrogatoria_.

-Algo así- _Respondió Clemont_.

-Solo dilo- _Dijo Bonnie_.

-Bueno, esto es lo que pasa- _Dijo Clemont_ -Yo… Comenzare mi viaje- _Confesó_ -Desde que conocí a Ash, me he vuelto más valiente, con solo pasar tiempo con el- _Explico_.

-Valiente ¿eh? – _Dijo Meyer_.

-Asi es- _Respondió Clemont_ -Siempre he tenido miedo de intentar cosas nuevas, pero ahora me siento completamente diferente- _Explico_ -Hace muy poco tiempo que me siento así, y puedo decir que me siento bien, he experimentado muchas cosas en poco tiempo, quizá no lo entiendas, pero por primera vez he estado en contacto conmigo mismo- _Confeso_ -Y sabes no importa si solo es has que Ash llegue a la liga Kalos.

-Papi, yo también quiero ir con Ash y Clemont- _Dijo Bonnie_.

-Los cuidaremos bien señor, se lo puedo garantizar- _Dijo Ash_.

-Le doy mi palabra que cuidare el gimnasio y cuidare la casa- _Dijo Clembot_.

-Es que estoy tan… - _Dijo Meyer ocultando su rostro_ \- ¡Estoy tan orgulloso y feliz por ustedes! – _Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro_ -Que buenos hijos tengo, y como se los dije antes, lo más importante en el mundo es tener amigos de verdad, como Ash y Serena, no tengo que preocuparme, ya que estarán en buenas manos- _Explico_.

-Muchas gracias papá ¡Te queremos! – _Dijeron los dos hermanos abrazando a su padre_.

-Yo también los quiero- _Dijo Meyer abrazando a sus hijos_ -Ash, Serena, prométanme que cuidaran bien de los 2.

-Si señor- _Dijeron Ash y Serena_.

-Bueno ¡es hora de celebrar! El nuevo viaje de Clemont y Bonnie- _Dijo Meyer feliz_.

Todos decidieron comer un banquete que fue pedido a domicilio, platicaban y reían amenamente, rápidamente cayo la noche y se fueron a los cuartos, Bonnie y Serena se durmieron en el cuarto de Bonnie, ambas decidieron dormir en la misma cama, Ash y Clemont en el cuarto de Clemont, los cuales Clemont se durmió en su cama y Ash en el sofá y Meyer en su cuarto.

 _ **Bonnie y Serena…**_

-Buenas noches- _Dijo Bonnie cerrando sus ojos_.

-Buenas noches Bonnie- _Dijo Serena durmiendo al instante_.

 _ **Clemont y Ash…**_

-Oye Ash, ¿Lamentas no haber podido retar al gimnasio Lumiose? – _Pregunto Clemont_.

-No realmente, al fin y al cabo, tu decidiste que querías que los entrenadores fueran lo suficientemente fuertes como para obtener 4 medallas, ¿o no? - _Respondió Ash_.

-Bueno, si- _Dijo Clemont_.

-Pues entonces es por eso que regresare cuando tenga 4 medallas- _Dijo Ash_.

-Si eso es lo que quieres- _Dijo Clemont_.

-Solo una cosa- _Dijo Ash llamando la atención de Clemont_ -Quiero que la batalla sea contra ti, no contra Clembot- _Confeso_.

\- ¡Hecho! Me asegurare de volverme más fuerte para que nuestra batalla sea épica- _Dijo Clemont emocionado_.

-Suena muy bien Clemont, nos esforzaremos al máximo- _Dijo Ash_.

-Si- _Dijo Clemont_.

-Pero bueno, será mejor dormir, ya que mañana ser un día algo largo- _Dijo Ash_.

-Tienes razón, Buenas noches- _Dijo Clemont_.

-Buenas noches- _Dijo Ash_.

Acto seguido ambos se durmieron, ya que mañana será un nuevo día en la región de Kalos.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Bueno por el momento seria todo, espero y les haya gustado, si tienen alguna idea o cosa que les gustaría aportar a ese Fic, yo con todo gusto lo leo y veo como acomodarlo en la historia.**

 **En fin, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, por mi parte me despido, espero sus comentarios, nos vemos pronto.**


End file.
